


Copy Cat

by PotatoWearingPlaid



Series: The Butcher and the Supe [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Butcher has a filthy mouth, F/M, Frenchie ships it so hard, Friends to Lovers, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, So does MM, Swearing, lots of swearing, past Enemies to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoWearingPlaid/pseuds/PotatoWearingPlaid
Summary: Tessa Winters has a secret, some might call it a superpower the ability to copy ones actions or abilities and mimic them back. Tessa would call it a pain in the ass. Somehow she joined up with Billy Butcher again and using her pain in the ass abilities against the evil corporation Vought International and the Seven. She also has been denying her feelings for Butcher since the day they meet due to her abilities and all I mean Billy Bucher loving a supe? Impossible right?
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Butcher and the Supe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003374
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m incapable of finishing a story this has been on my mind for so long and I tried to hard not to dive right into a story but screw it let’s do it.

My day started off normal, got up went to work, had a great day then drove home planing to do nothing more but to cuddle with my cat and watch T.V. Boy oh boy did that change when I put my key in the door and noticed: someone already unlocked it. Getting my gun ready I slowly opened the door and walked in. So far so good. I slowly turned a corner heading to the living room there stood a guy with his hands in the air.  
“Woah woah woah I surrender!”  
“What the hell are you doing in my house?”  
“Look I can explain.”  
“Explain why you would break into someones house? How did you get the door unlocked anyway?”

“I’m with Butcher.” At the mention of Butchers name I put my gun down.  
“God damn it.”  
“He said you two know each other.”  
“Unfortunately.” I replied putting my gun away.  
“I’m Hughie” Hughie stuck his hand out.  
“Tessa” I replied shaking his hand. “So where did a poor kid like you meet Butcher?” I asked.  
“It’s a long story.”  
“I bet it is.” I walked away from Hughie.  
“Where is he anyway?”  
“The kitchen” I rolled my eyes.  
“Of course.”

I walked down the hall spotting my feline companion Freddie on my way. “You were supposed to guard the place while I was gone.”  
“Well he did a shit job” a voice responded. I rolled my eyes and walked down the end of the hall towards the kitchen where Butcher had the fridge opened and a couple of beer bottles out on the counter.

“Gotta say Tess you always have alcohol better coming here then the store.”  
“Butcher what the hell are you doing here?”  
“Can’t a old mate come down and catch up?”  
“Sure if he calls first, and doesn’t break in with someone else.”  
“You’re meet Hughie?”  
“Yeah almost shot him.”  
“You must have gave the poor lad a heart attack.”  
“Butcher what the hell is going on? Who’s Hughie and why is he with you of all  
people?”  
“Hey! I’m a great role model” I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle.

“Explain, now.”  
“Hughie is going through a rough time right now, sure you’ve seen on the news his girlfriend got murdered by A-Train, the cunt went right through her.” I gave a disgusted face. “What a way to go out, still doesn’t explain what your doing with him.”  
“I’m recruiting him, he’s one of the boys now” I sighed set down the bottle and put my hands on the counter.

“Butcher no, remember what happened last time?”  
“This time will be different.” I shook my head grabbed my bottle and twisted it open. I threw the cap across the counter.  
“It better be.” I took a sip before saying  
“You never answered my question of what are you doing here?”  
“Looking after Freddie, poor lad had no food out when we came in.” I rolled my eyes. “Your telling me you came all this way to feed my cat?”  
“Yep.”  
“Butcher, come on I think we know each other enough to know that that was a awful excuse.”  
“Ok fine, we need to lay low for the night.”  
“Why didn’t you call?” I asked getting closer to Butcher noticing that his shirt was stained with blood.

“Jesus Christ Butcher are you ok?”  
“Just a scratch” I shook my head.  
“Looks more then just a scratch.”  
“You offering your medical services?”  
“Who else is around to do it?” I took another sip before setting down my drink. “Stay here.” I walked out of the kitchen towards my bathroom rooting around various rolls of toilet paper, tissues and other necessities until I came across a first aid kit. I set it on my bed and called out to Butcher.  
“Butcher! Get your ass in here!”  
“Love your bedside manners.” he responded sitting down Hughie followed behind noticing the first aid kit on my bed.  
“Is he gonna be ok?”

“He’ll be killing supes in no time, just needs to lay low for the night.” I said unbuttoning his shirt and taking a closer look.” Hughie smirked. “So you do know him”  
“Unfortunately.” I said digging through the kit while Hughie looked around.  
“Queen fan?” He asked noticing the various cds.  
“My cat is named Freddie” I responded. Butcher laughed.  
“You shut up, I’m going to have to do a few stitches.”  
“What?”  
“You herd me.” I stuck the needle in his arm.  
“Do you know how to do this?” Hughie asked looking pale.  
“I got a basic idea, doctor would be better but asking Butcher to go see a doctor is a waste of oxygen.” Butcher groaned.  
“Your doing great.” I responded. “Just stay still.”  
“I’m gonna call MM, tell him and Frenchie what’s going on.”  
“Ooh tell time I said hi and what a good patient Butcher is being!”

“Please don’t!” Hughie walked away.  
“How did you get those two to work together much less in the same room”  
“Took some persuading.” Butcher responded.  
“So one of you guys will have to sleep on the couch tonight and I don’t want to put that on poor Hughie but these stitches need to heal properly.” I said talking the needle out and wrapping it in a bandage.  
“Thank you.” Butcher said buttoning his shirt back up.  
“No problem.” I put away the kit. ”Now tell me what I missed.”

By time Hughie came back I was all caught up. “So nothing’s changed with you then.”  
“You don’t seem much different yourself.”  
“Some of us live-  
“What? A normal life? Love your kidding yourself if you think the life you lead is normal.” He looked at Hughie. ”We used to work together.”  
“Really?” Hughie asked.

“Yep until he left.” I said glaring at him and walked away to put away the kit. I herd Hughie tell Butcher what Frenchie told him.  
“Everyone is glad your ok and they say hi to Tessa as well.” He said the last part confused.  
“Yeah Tess and them go way back” I walked in. “Story time?” I asked Butcher shook his head.  
“Ok then then time for sleeping arrangements,Hughie sorry your gonna have to take the couch Butchers stitches need to heal.” Butcher smiled.

“What?”  
“Come on love, your acting like we’ve never shared a bed before.” Hughie’s eyes widened I rolled my eyes. “Fine but no pillow talk.” Butcher smirked.  
“You must be fun in bed.”  
“Not in front of the kid!” I responded.

I set up the guest room for Hughie  
“Thanks for letting us crash.”  
“No problem, least I can do for a old friend.”  
“Frenchie mentioned something about you guys-“he clears his throat. “Having sexual tension so thick you can cut it with a knife.”  
“Sounds like Frenchie hasn’t changed either.”  
“I get it though, a small part of me thinks you two were or even are a thing.”  
“Sorry kid just two friends helping each other out, trust me the last thing Butcher is looking for is a women.”  
“He told me about Becca.”  
“Wow, he must really trust you then, only a couple people know that kind of information.” Hughie nodded.  
“I won’t say a word, explains a lot doesn’t it?”  
“Yeah it does” I said softly. I walked away. “Goodnight Hughie” I said opening the door and closing it behind him.

In my room Butcher was already under the covers laying on his good side.  
“Apparently Frenchie is up to his old jokes.” I said. “Told Hughie our sexual tension could be cut with a knife.”  
“Frenchie always had a crazy imagination.” Butcher said while I was going through my clothes picking something out for tonight. My heart started beating faster, something that hasn’t happened in a while. I ignored it along with the butterflies that have been stirring in my stomach since the moment I saw Butcher again. After staring at my clothes mindlessly for a minute while letting other thoughts go though my head. Thoughts involving Butcher in my bed I grabbed a sleep shirt and a pair of shorts then walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. God damn it Frenchie for getting into my head.

After a few deep breaths I calmed down and got dressed and brushed my teeth then walked back out. There Butcher was laying right where I left him.  
“Ready for bed sweetheart?” he asked snarky  
“You better not kick me.” I replied slipping under the covers.  
“When have I ever done that?” I opened my mouth to list of all the insistence’s where I have woken up to Butcher kicking me in his sleep.

“Fine I’ll be a gentleman.” I scoffed.  
“There’s not a gentle bone in your body.”   
“You wound me Tess.”  
“No I think someone else already did that.” I said.  
“You know you really need to work on your bedside manner.”  
“Sorry, next time you get hurt I’ll be nicer maybe you won’t have broken into my house then.” Butcher groaned.

“I’m sorry ok.” I was silent for a moment before asking. “Why didn’t you call?”  
“Come on love let’s be honest, if you got a phone call from me would you answer?”  
“Yes.” I said.  
“Really?”  
“You seem surprised.”  
“It’s just that we haven’t spoken in a while and-  
“Butcher just because we haven’t seen or talked to each other in a while doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.” he smiled.  
“Really?”  
“Of course, your my partner in fact Raynor is still trying to get me a new one. I tell her to shove it every time.”  
“And you said no pillow talk.” Butcher said smiling.  
“Your right, good night Butcher.” I turned around, my back facing him.  
“How many times do I have to remind you to call me Billy love?” I turned off the light.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hughie wants answers but their not what he expected.

Butcher  
The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was alone. I groaned and rolled over on Tess’s side where only a note remained.  
_Call me next time dick_  
A phone number listed below, anyone else would take Tess calling them a dick a insult but seeing as he only called Tess cunt for the first six months of their partnership she fired back with dick eventually.

After taking a shower while being careful of my bandage I got changed and went to the kitchen to see what Tess had to eat. There Hughie was already sat there with a bowl of cereal.  
“Morning Hughie.” He didn’t look up from his bowl. I shrugged and open the fridge  
“How’s your stitches?”  
“He speaks.” I closed the door.  
“Good, Tess did a good job I have to admit.” Hughie pushed his bowl aside.  
“Butcher who the hell is Tessa?”  
“I told you a friend.”  
“Just a friend?”  
“What are you saying Hughie?”  
“Do you like her? I mean she is pretty hot.”  
“Thought you were more into blonds.” I responded.  
“I meant for you.” I scoffed. “You’ve been talking to Frenchie too much.”  
“He has a point.”  
“Well both of you can stop daydreaming because me and Tessa, never gonna happen.”

I stood up and walked towards the pantry.  
“What’s she like?” I got out a box of cereal and walked to Hughie.  
“You tell me.”  
“Snarky.”  
“Yep that’s pretty much it.” I set the box down and walked over to get a bowl.  
“When your done avoiding the topic how about you really tell me about her.” I became really instead in Tess’s set of bowls.  
“Butcher!” I turned around.  
“Listen Tessa lives a very secretive life, I don’t know what she would want me telling you.”  
“Why?” I grabbed a bowl and set it down.  
“Sorry Hughie this I gotta stay quiet on, now eat your cereal.” Hughie was quiet while I got milk and poured my cereal then he spoke up again.

“Is her hair naturally that red?” I couldn’t help but smile.  
“Yeah I told her her snark stems from her hair.”  
“How long have you known her?”  
“Going on 7 years now.” Hughies eyes widened.  
“Yeah I know, doesn’t feel like 7 years feels like I’ve known her my whole life.”  
“And?” Hughie asked intrigued I sighed  
“Don’t tell Frenchie he won’t let me live it down.”  
“I won’t.”  
“She is pretty hot.” Hughie smiles.

“I knew it.”  
“Shut up.” I took a bit of cereal Hughie was still smiling.  
“Why are you still smiling?”  
“Because you like her, and she likes you, why else would she let you crash here?”  
“I was bleeding” I responded.  
“Ok fair point” I took another bite.  
“So new plan…..

Tessa  
I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I felt bad leaving Butcher without at least waking him and telling him where I was going first. Unfortunately duty calls for the seventh day straight. I leaned back hopping I would actually have my day off tomorrow.  
“Tired Winters?” Raynor asked walking past my desk I smirked.  
“Long night” I responded she raised her eyebrow without another word I followed her back to her office. Everyone knows how close we are so private chats in her office isn’t anything new.

“Sit” she gestured to the seat across from her desk. “Tell me everything” I rolled my eyes.  
“It’s not what you think.”  
“Then what was it? Please don’t tell me you stayed up all night watching something on Netflix.”  
“I wish.”  
“What happened?”  
“Your not going to like it but I got a visitor.”  
“Why wouldn’t I like that.”  
“It was Butcher.”  
“Ohhh yeah your right.”  
“He seemed like he was in trouble so I helped him out.”  
“Please any trouble he’s in he caused himself.”

“Yeah well I stitched and bandaged him all up he slept in my bed with me and I left him this morning after-  
“Woah woah woah what was that?”  
“Oh I left Butcher this morning you know because you called me to come into work.”  
“Before that.”  
“I stitched and bandaged him up?”  
“After that, the bed sharing thing that you seem to be glossing over for some reason.”  
“We used to do it all the time! Who booked us a single room with one bed while we were undercover?”  
“It saved money!” I rolled my eyes. “It doesn’t matter that’s why I’m exhausted end of story can we move on?”  
“Fine.”  
“Thank you.”

With a coffee in my hands I was on my way home when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and sighed.  
“Black Noir, herd you got a new member congratulations.” As usual silence.  
“Look man I’m too tired to do this today, can we take a rain check?” He got out a knife.  
“No ok, look I don’t know why your after me but I bet Homelander or Stilwell is behind this so let’s just talk through this nice and calm and no one has to get hurt.” I dogged a incoming knife dropping the coffee in the progress, great.

“I would be doing most of the talking anyway, fine let’s do it your way.” I grabbed the knife from where it landed on the ground.  
“Your paying me back for that coffee, or Vought is I’m sure they can afford it.” My eyes turned red I was able to focus more on his patterns being able to predict his every move. I prepared myself for his incoming attacks with knives in both hands, I tried to dodge his attacks while I countered with my knife. He managed to get a few scratches on my arms even backing me into a wall.

I gripped the knife in hand ready for my opportune moment. But then there was a sound of a car, he turned away big mistake man. I stabbed him in the stomach he fell back I took this moment to run away ignoring the blood dripping down my arms. The car opened and noone other then M.M stuck his hand out for me to take.

“That was awesome we saw the whole thing from down the street!” Meanwhile Hughie was processing everything  
“What the hell was that! You’re a supe!?!?! Does Butcher know?! Who the fuck are you?!?!”  
“No ones told him?” M.M and Frenchie shook their heads.” I sighed.  
“Nice you meet you kid my name is Theresa Winters and I’m a supe, yes Butcher knows or I should hope so I’ve known him for 7 years.” I bent down looking for a spare gun.  
“Now silent Noir back there probably will be back for us.”  
“Homelander keeps track of all of them.” Frenchie said.  
“Oh lovely just what we fucking need”  
“Butcher usually keeps-  
“Guns in here I know” I found one and loaded it with amino.  
“I have a let’s say ability to predict and copy ones abilities.” I said.  
“Nothing is making sense right now, why doesn’t Butcher-  
“Hate me? Oh he did, referred me only by cunt for the first 6 months we met.”  
“The gun?”  
“Oh I’m in the CIA” Hughie raised his hands.  
“Right that makes sense.”  
“Considering how secretive I was when we first met I would say yeah.”I stuck my head out and saw A-Train.  
“Fuck” I took several shots.  
“Noir?” Frenchie asked  
“No” I stuck my head in  
“A-Train he’s tailing us, shots did nothing, what did you guys do?” I asked looking out of a rearview mirror my eyes reverting back to their normal green.  
“Nothing!” M.M said  
“That sounds like a load of bullshit.”  
“Oh my god your snark does stem from your hair.” Hughie said I rolled my eyes.

“Kids bean hanging around with Butcher too much.”  
“You should talk.” M.M said.  
“Sorry to break up this wonderful conversation but we are currently being followed by a supe wirh superhuman speed” Frenchie said.  
“Oh right, here turn into this ally” MM did exactly that causing A-Train to fly right past us. We all scrambled out of the car  
“Come on, I live around here, you guys can hang until it dies down.”  
“How did you know that was going to work?” Hudgie asked.

“I didn’t.” I said unlocking the door. “I was hoping we would have enough time to turn so we coukd be safe in the dark or he would fly right past us realizing he made a mistake and we would escape in time for him to turn around.”  
“You are…. Amazing” Hudgie said walking in.  
“She is one of a kind” M.M said following him.  
“Thank you mademoiselle.” Frenchie said I shut the door behind them.  
“Make yourselfs comfortable. Hughie you already met but M.M Frenchie meet Freddie.” I pointed to the cat in question  
“He’s adorable.” M.M immediately went down to pet him I turned away watching 3 grown men fawn over my cat. While refilling Freddie’s food and water my phone rang.

“Hello?”  
“Tess! How are you?”  
“Butcher, hey.” At the sound of his name everyone turned to face me.  
“I seem to be in a pit of a pickle.”  
“Really? What would that be?”  
“Boys ain’t calling me back, I think somethings happened.”  
“That something might be running into a couple of supes and me letting them crash at my house.” Butcher let out a sigh of relief.  
“Darling you’re a life saviour.”  
“I know, now come over here.” I hung up  
“Wait what about The Female?” Frenchie asked.  
“Who?” I asked M.M sighed.  
“His girlfriend she’s a supe we rescued.”  
“She is not my girlfriend!”  
“Why do you guys have a supe?”  
“Am I the only one still confused why your one and friends with Butcher?!” I turned to a still very in shock Hughie.

“Look kid calm down we can all sit and you can ask as many questions as you can.”  
“But The Female!”  
“No one likes her Frenchie! She doesn’t speak and she almost killed us!”  
“Everyone shut up!” I said there was a knock on the door.  
“That’s probably Butcher everyone just sit down and we are all going to take nice calming breaths and discuss everything. I opened the door to a very distressed Butcher.  
“Now this is a door, it’s how normal people enter another’s house.”  
“Good to see you too.”  
“I mean it has been 9 hours since I last saw you, now come in oh and Hughie knows.”  
“Knows?” I flashed my eyes for him.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah he’s very confused,he also knows who I work for.”  
“So he’s all caught up then!” Butcher walked in.  
“Everyone is in the living room I need to know what the hell you boys are doing now.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessas backstory

“What the hell happened to you?!” Butcher exclaimed stepping into the house.  
“Oh that, it’s nothing you should see the other guy.” I smiled  
“We got to get you bandaged up or something, where’s that first aid kit?”  
“Bathroom”  
“Go clean your arms and sit down” I smirked.“Bossy aren’t we.” I walked over to the sink and held back from screaming as the water washed over my cuts. After I cleaned and dried my arms I sat down where the boys were.

“Oh my god Tessa your arms, I never got to a chance to look at them earlier”  
“I’ll be ok Hughie I’m sure Butcher is tearing up my bathroom looking for my first aid kit.”  
“Are you going to be ok?” M.M asked  
“I’ll be fine, I’ve had worse.“Butcher came back with the first aid kit.  
“There’s my doctor” I smiled

“Yeah yeah yeah, even when your hurt your mouthy.” He got out some bandages and some ointment.  
“Ok give my your arms” I extended my arms out  
“So what half brained idea were you guys up today?”  
“Just a casual ride around town.” M.M said I rolled my eyes  
“M.M you suck at lying”  
“Told you.” Butcher said after applying the ointment.  
“We were following Black Noir.” Hughie said  
“Ok why?”  
“Figure out where he was going” Hughie responded.

“Why?”  
Frenchie shrugged.“Worth a shot I mean he seemed pretty suspicious to me wandering around town, checking every corner to see if he’s being watched. He might have a secret.”  
“We would have gotten away if fucking A-Train hadn’t shown up, probably report everything back to Homelander now, you boys should lay low for the night.”  
“I’m going back for The Female.”

“Fucking hell Frenchie! I barely have enough room for you guys! Plus what do you think this is? Some sort of safe house for your dumb asses?” Everyone was quiet I sighed. “Two people are going to have to share the spare bedroom, someone can take the couch, I also have a air mattress but that’s about it.”  
“I understand, Tessa please she’s important to me” I sighed.

“You’ve gone soft Frenchie, ok fine M.M go with him.”  
“What?!” Everyone shouted  
“I don’t like you going by yourself with those two out there.” Frenchie chuckled. “Your calling me soft mademoiselle.”  
“Hey I’m hurt.”  
“Yeah and I’m surprised you didn’t bleed out.” Butcher said wrapping my arms in bandages. “  
“Well I’m better now thanks to my trusty doctor here.” Butcher rolled his eyes. “Just don’t kill each other” he said.  
“No promises” M.M said opening the door for Frenchie and closing it behind him. I turned to Hughie.  
“All right kid what do you wanna know?”  
“How did you two meet? Why are you ok with her being a supe? Why does she know Frenchie and M.M?”  
“Hold your horses Hughie one question at a time” I said Hughie nodded I sighed.

“How we met? Well we are going to have to way back, back to when I was just a little kid who scared their parents.”  
“Your parents were afraid of you?”  
“Yeah turns not not every parent wants a daughter who’s eyes can turn red. So I was dropped off at a foster home, spent the next decade or so hopping from home to home, same always happened the minute my eyes turned red: I was done. So I grew to hate my power, I thought no one wanted me no one cared for me. One day a women came to the home, her name was Madelyn Stilwell she told me she worked for a company called Vought who specializes with people like me, people who have abilities.”  
“So you were with Vought?”

“Yeah, I felt accepted their surprisingly  
working with Vought. I learned how to control my power and while I wasn’t in the Seven I was pretty high up, so I was let’s say graced with opportunities to meet them. That’s when I eventually found out their all fucking assholes.” Butcher chuckled.  
“Then I started to write down everything I know about them, expose them one day for the fakes that they are.” I stood up and walked to my room, there I opened one of the drawers in my dresser and pushed some clothes aside. That’s when I hocked my finger into a hole there and it opened revealing files. I picked them up, put everything back and brought the files over. 

“I’m sure you will find these interesting.” I handed them to Hughie one by one  
“Homelander, Queen Mave, A-Train that one I’m sure you will find particularly interesting, The Deep, here’s a secret: none actually cares about him although I’m sure that’s obvious considering his big power: talking to dolphins. It’s no super strength or anything, Translucent well I haven’t herd anything about him for a while I’m guessing you had something to do with it.” I turned to Butcher.

“Hey don’t look at me that one is all on Hughie”  
“You ran him over with your car!”  
“Potato fucking patato” Butcher gave a wave.  
“Moving on, Black Noir and the recently retired Lamplighter again that file is useless.”  
“Nothing on Starlight?” Butcher asked.  
“Hey give me some time it’s hard to dig up dirt when a) your not on the inside and b) admittedly she does seem to be the doe eyed innocent new girl next door that their miking her for.”

“Oh ask Hughie he has some let’s say personal information on Starlight that I’m sure would help you.” I turned to him.  
“Hughie please don’t tell me your not-  
“He is” I groaned  
“What? What’s so bad about it?”  
“Well for one she’s working for pure evil, two actually there is no two.”  
“Look just because she’s working with them doesn’t mean she’s like them.” I tuned to Butcher.

“I tried already.”  
“He’ll find out eventually anyway back to story time where was I? Oh the Seven being assholes anyways so that’s when I started all this.” I gestured to the files. “Then one day years down the road-  
“Years!? How old were you when you started working with Vought?”  
“Pretty young honestly I’d say 18.” Hughie was speechless.

“Hey I was desperate all right I was living in a shitty apartment working minimum wage at a coffee shop. So anyways one day I walked into my room after just training with Mave and there sits The Deputy Director of the CIA explaining to me how they are interested in secretly having a supe in the CIA. How much more of a advantage we would have in cases causing the success rate to go up. At this point I’ve found out all I need to know about the Seven and am dying to get out so I say yes and by the end of the week I’m all packed and ready to leave. The Seven didn’t take my departure well, or Vought they all say I betrayed them.” I rolled my eyes.

“But then I entered the CIA, went through basic training and then eventually was assigned a parter.” I pointed to Butcher “this fucking dick.”  
“You remembered our first time together I’m touched.”  
“So years went by and eventually he left to make a group with Frenchie, M.M and surprisingly myself where we had one goal: kill as many supes as possible and take down Vought in the process. We had some problems and the team broke up until now anyway.” I turned to Hughie.  
“Any other questions?”  
“No I think in good”  
“Great now it’s my turn: what the hell are you dumbasses doing?” M.M and Hudgie were quiet  
“Same thing we did last time love.” I sighed.

“Look I would say this is suicide but I know I would be wasting my breath. You guys can chill here tonight, I will supply you with whatever information I can because I want that company taken down but I am not joining your little band of vigilantes, I got bills to pay and a cat to look after. Freddie waved his tail.  
“That’s fair” M.M said Butcher was surprisingly silent. Even when Frenchie came back with what they seem to call The Female who didn’t speak a word. She mearly nodded when I offered her spare clothes and to paint her nails when I noticed her old ones were almost completely faded. She smiled when she saw Freddie.

“That’s Freddie, you can pet him if you’d like” she nodded and bent down extending a hand, Freddie automatically came to her accepting her pets. While that was happening I turned to M.M.  
“Butcher is quiet, you think he’s ok?”  
“I think he was thinking you’d join up with us again.” I snorted.  
“Why would I do that? Almost lost my job and my life the first time around.”  
“Hey I’m just making an assumption.”  
“Yeah and their usually right.” I sighed dreading the conversation I would be having later on.

After giving everyone the full tour they all went to their sleeping arrangements: Butcher in my bed, Hughie again in the spare room, The Female on the air mattress, Frenchie arguing with M.M over sleeping on the couch but M.M ultimately shoving him on the air mattress with The Female and taking the couch. Butcher was again already in bed before me. The butterfly feelings were there again, I continued to ignore them as I got dressed in the bathroom. I came out and noticed Bucther seemed more relaxed then before.  
“Don’t get used to it.”  
“How many men have been in your bed twice?” I hit him with a pillow.

“I’m not that bad.”  
“Then why haven’t I ever met a boyfriend?” I was silent.  
“That’s what I thought love.” I curled my hands.  
“At least I wasn’t sleeping with the boss” Butcher opened his mouth.  
“You don’t mean-  
“Yeah I know about you and Raynor.” Butcher sighed. “That was-  
“Forget it, it’s in the past.”  
“Does she know you know?”  
“No.”  
“Why haven’t you brought it up?” I shrugged.  
“I don’t bring up everything in my personal life so why should she? Anyways this is the most talkative you’ve been all night, even asked M.M if you were ok.

“I just thought-  
“What? That I’d be joining you guys again? That it would be like good old times? I’m serious Butcher I almost lost my job last time. I can’t screw up again.”  
“I can talk to Raynor-  
“Don’t, please just trust me on this I’ll be one phone call away ok?” Butcher nodded I sighed and laid down allowing myself to get comfortable.  
“So how many times do lads get to be in your bed before you kick them out?” I rolled my eyes.

“Depends how much they talk afterwards.” He smiled and lifted his arm up allowing the blanket to fall down exposing his bare chest. I tried my hardest to focus on his face which he pressed his hand against.  
“I missed you Tess.”  
“You too Billy.” Not sure if it was the tiredness in me or the setting but I moved closer to Butcher who extended an arm out to me and the last thing I remember is my head hitting his chest and falling asleep insistently.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a look in Butchers brain and how he definitely does not like Tessa in a romantic way whatsoever.
> 
> Or: Butcher tells everyone to shut up

Butchers P.O.V  
I woke up and noticed Tess was still asleep in my arms. She’s always been the most relaxed when she’s sleeping. I’ll never forget the day I caught her napping on a couch and would noticed how at ease she was. I had to stop myself from simply caressing my hand along her face, something about it seemed so soft.  
It was then I noticed how attractive she really is, it only heightened overt time and even now I battle with myself not to kiss her when she is being sassy which is all the time.

Her hair too even now its hard not being able to reach over and stroke her hair. Her hair was the first thing I noticed about her, naturally as it was so dark I always loved whenever it was down claimed it looked better that way one day. I swear she blushed, that was the first time I was ever nice to her. Her body is a entirely different story he deserves a fucking Oscar for acting like he doesn’t want to rip her clothes off all the time. The worst is when she is laying around in casual clothes, her legs can go for miles but it’s when she’s wearing jeans and bending over it takes every ounce of concentration not to stare at her ass. Same thing when she wears t shirts and her cleavage is exposed. Or that’s what I thought no the worse has been the past couple nights when she is in close proximity to him wearing nothing but a T-shirt and shorts. Tessa Winters body will truly be the death of me.

I sighed and slowly untangled myself I herd Tess groan and open her eyes.  
“Morning” I said  
“Morning” she replied her voice still groggy  
“Sorry if I overstepped last night, I didn’t know what I was thinking I was just so exhausted and next thing I knew my head was on you and I-  
“Tess it’s ok” she smiled  
“I’ll let you get some more sleep, I know what your like when your cranky”  
“Thanks” she snuggled deeper into bed and closed her eyes again. I showered again definitely colder then last time and after getting changed I went downstairs where the rest of the boys were.  
“Morning” Frenchie said with a grin on his face “sleep well?” He asked.  
“Shut up” I replied.

“Well I guess that answers it.” Hughie replied.  
“Guys stop ganging up on him.” M.M defend.  
“Thank you.”  
“It’s not his fault he’s too blind to see that Tessa is in love with him.”  
“Oh god not you too.”  
“Sorry Butcher the signs are there.”  
“Well I must be blind then.”  
“You said it.” M.M replied   
“Haha your all a bunch of comedians.”  
“Well how’s about this for a joke: I ask the lovely mademoiselle out for a night since your not interested in her.” Frenchie said something boiled deep inside of me. Mainly rage but something else, something I couldn’t put my finger on jealousy? No it couldn’t be it. Either way I shoved Frenchie against the wall.

“Don’t you dare lay a fucking hand on her” I threatened.  
“Or what? Look at the situation we are in and tell me you don’t have feelings for her.”  
“It’s ok if your scared” Hughie said  
“I’m not scared” I said. “Now all three of you shut the fuck up.” I said opening her fridge luckily they did and the subject got changed, Tess was never brought up again. Before we left I made sure Freddie’s food and water was changed. Raynor probably got her working long days straight, Tess always slept in the day after a long week doing overtime.

I sighed hoping Tess will take a few days off to let her arms heal but also knowing her that will never happen. Tess can be walking out bloody with cuts and bruises and still work the next day. Oh more then one occasion I had to drag her home and force her to stay and let her injures heal.  
“Butcher?” I heard.“What?” I turned to Hughie  
“Daydreaming?” He asked.  
“Yeah something like that.” I responded.

I groaned when Hudgie didn’t show up that night.  
“Probably with Starlight.” M.M said.  
“You were the one that wanted him to spy on her in the first place.” Frenchie added.  
“Yeah spy on her not follow her around like a lost puppy.” I said.  
“Come on Butcher let the kid have a life.” M.M said  
“Even if it’s with a supe? What happens when she finds everything out?” Both of them were silent.  
“That’s what I thought.” I stood up and walked out. On my way to the car I called Tess.  
“Hello?”  
“Evening love, got any plans?”  
“If by plans you mean sulking all night with Netflix and my cat over how pathetic my life currently is the yes.”  
“How about a change of plans then? You and me undercover jus like old times.”  
“I’m down.”  
“Remember the pub we used to go to?”  
“Of course but what’s there?”  
“I think Hughies out with Starlight.”  
“And you want to look out for him.” I was silent.  
“I’ll meet you there.” she hung up I opened the door and got in the drivers seat staring the car and drove.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date time

I was halfway there when I got a call from Tess. I pulled over to pick up.  
“Brunette or blond?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“My wig for tonight, should it be brunette or blond?”  
“Why-  
“Well I can’t walk in as I am meeting Starlight, she could find out who I am Stilwell could tell her about past Vought supes or the supe that betrayed Vought or some shit anyway they dig up a photo of me, Starlight connects the dots and boom everything is ruined.”  
“That’s a big if love.”  
“Just got with me on this.” I sighed “Brunette.”  
“That’s all I needed, whats our undercover anyway?” I shrugged “the usual.”  
“Got it” she hung up even after all this time Tess still surprises me.

* * *

I was waiting outside the pub when I saw Tess’s car pull in.The drivers seat opened and out came out a black boot, I raised my eyebrow but she fully stepped out of the car seeing all of her for the first time. My eyes trailed up her body from her black high heeled boots to her jeans to her dark red tank top with a cris cross pattern in the front highlighting her….. assets to the black leather jacket to her face where while minimal makeup was applied and lastly the brunette wig which I picked out. She walked over to me.  
“Surprised?”  
“Maybe a little.” I admitted  
“Let’s go, can’t wait to see the look on Hughies face” I trailed behind her.

* * *

Tessa  
I walked into the bar immediately looking for Starlight and Hughie. I spotted them by a table deep in conversation.  
“Found them.”  
“Perfect” Butcher was about to walk over but I stopped him when I noticed Hughie leaning in for a kiss.  
“Give them a minute.” Butcher rolled his eyes but kept walking.  
“Have you no shame?” I asked.  
“Nope” Butcher answered.  
“Stupid question” I mumbled.

Butcher walked in front of them both of them still oblivious to Butchers presence until he said “Hughie? Thought that was you.” Hughie gave Butcher a deer trapped in the headlights look Butcher turned to Starlight.  
“Sorry to interrupt, names Billy I’m a old mate of Hughie.” he turned to me and extended his arm I walked over he wrapped his arm around me.  
“This here is Tess my girlfriend.” Hughie almost chocked on his drink.  
“Annie” Starlight shakes hands with both of us.  
“Tessa actually.” I said.  
“Your that girl in the Seven right?” Butcher asked Starlight chuckled.“Guilty.”  
Butcher sits down and talks while I grab a chair from the next table over and sit down.

“Hughie talks all about you.” I said Starlight turned to Hudgie.  
“Really?” I saw Hughies face turn red.  
“It comes up occasionally.” She turned to us.  
“Nice to meet you both I’m gonna go get us another pint.”  
“I’ll come with you, with the way Billy drinks were gonna need two.” Everyone laughed expect for Hughie who still looked like he was in shock. Over by the bar me and Starlight got a chance to talk.  
“Sorry about intruding, Billy doesn’t have any shame.”  
“It’s ok, how long have you two been together?” I smiled.  
“Six months, but we’ve been friends longer.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.” We walked back over with the drinks. “Neither one of us had the guts to ask the other one out.”  
“Well I’m glad it worked out.”  
“Thanks.”

When we got back to the table Hughie looked a little better. After having a couple drinks I looked over at the dartboard.  
“Anyone wanna play?” I got up and walked over. Both Hughie and Starlight got up.  
“I wish you both luck, I’ve never seen Tess lose a game.” Butcher said from his seat.  
“That’s because I’ve never had good competition before.” I answered walking back towards him holding a dart in my hand.  
“What I’m not good competition? Love I’m shocked.” I snorted then turned to Starlight.  
“Annie you game?”  
“After hearing that I’m not so sure.”  
“I’ll go easy on you.” I promised.

After writing everyone names on a board even Butchers the game began. While I promised to go easy on Starlight the same wasn’t said for the boys. When Hughie stepped up to shoot I immediately stopped him.  
“Woah, woah, woah, who taught you how to play darts?” I asked walking over to him.  
“Friends” he answered confused.  
“Well you have shit friends” Butcher snorted.  
“When your pulling your arm back it’s going back too far here.” I took it from him.  
“Just simply pull back like your about to throw a ball and then release.” I threw the dart and it landed bullseye in the middle.  
“Is that my points?” Hudgie asked everyone laughed.

“No no way in hell.”  
“Come on.”  
“Come on love toss the lad a bone.”  
“Fine.” I said rolling my eyes.  
“Yes!” Hudgie exclaimed adding his points to the board.  
“It’s ok Tess your still kicking everyones asses.” Butcher wrapped his arm around me I simply stuck my tongue out.  
“Hey put that back where it belongs, what will Annie think?”  
“That I’m a sore looser.” I responded.  
“Damn right you are.” He removed his arm from me and walked over to the board to take his own turn. After the game was over which I won by destroying both boys Starlight was in second.  
“So I think losers should buy the next round” I said both boys groaned.  
“That was never part of the game.” Hughie said.  
“Come on Hughie you got your ass kicked by two lovely lady’s the least you could do is buy us some drinks I’m thirsty after all that.” He turned to Butcher.

“Can you believe this?”  
“Yes.” He glared back at me.  
“What?” I asked batting my eyes.  
“Come on Hughie you head the lady” Hudgie walked away with Butcher I laughed.  
“I feel bad.” Starlight said.  
“Don’t be, we won those drinks.” I held out my hand for a high five. We sat down while we waited for the boys.  
“So where are you from?” I asked not wanting to get right into the supe talk.  
“Iowa, I lived there with my mom.”  
“Must be a big adjustment, coming to a big city like this.”  
“It’s a little hectic but Hughie has been a great help.”  
“I bet, Hughie is a great guy.”  
“What about you?”

“Oh born and raised here, did the stay home with your parents until college thing finished collage, graduated with crushing debt along with my degree and eventually found a job after working several crappy ones.” I looked and saw the boys arrive.  
“And here they are.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah you better behave.” Butcher said.  
“I better behave?” I turned to Hudgie.  
“You hearing this?”  
“I am.”  
“What? I’m a gentleman.” Flashack to us the other night when Bucther said he would be a gentleman. He smirked at me knowing.  
“There’s not a gentle bone in your body.” I responded taking a sip. Starlight laughed.  
“So how long have you guys known each other?” I looked at Butcher  
“Few years.” I answered vaguely.  
“Feels like forever.” He replied.

“You two just have such good chemistry.” Starlight said.  
“It’s just knowing the other person.” I answered. Butcher wrapped his arm around me again.  
“Yeah we had a solid friendship going before we started dating.”  
“I herd it took a while for someone to make the move.” Starlight said.  
“A while is a understatement.” Hughie said I see how it is Hughie.  
“I’ve never seen two people who couldn’t be more into each other and too blind to see it.”  
“Yeah well it was complicated.” I answered. “But it’s all in the past now and the important thing is that we’re together.” I said Starlight turns to Butcher and asks “so Billy what brings you to America?”  
“Oh it’s a boring story parents immigrated when I was just a lad, been here ever since.” There was more small talk until eventually Hudgie and Starlight left.

“Well that was fun” I said watching them walk out the bar.  
“Haven’t done that in a while.”  
“Remember the case where we were undercover at a farmers market? That one old lady I swear she was about to ask us when the wedding was and if she could come.” Butcher laughed.  
“Yeah we may have gone over the top on that one.”  
“You tried to grab my ass!”  
“Hey it’s a fine ass and we were undercover.” I shook my head.  
“So do you want to get out of here?” I asked.  
“Why? Someone has to pay the bill and I demand a rematch.”  
“All right but your still gonna loose.”

* * *

Butcher got his rematch which he lost which led to more drinks which lead to me getting a bit tipsy and Butcher leading me to my house.”  
“Come on love almost home, Freddie will be waiting at the door for you.”  
“Freddie?”  
“Your cat, Christ how drunk are you?” He lead me into my house and into my room.  
“I can take it from here.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok” he said staring to walk away but I stopped.“Actually Butcher.” He turned his head.  
“Can you stay the night?”  
“I’ve been doing that a lot.” I shrugged.  
“Your place sucks and I wanna be nice but if you don’t want to.”

“I didn’t say that love, just watched to make sure I wasn’t overstepping.”  
“Not at all.”  
“I’m glad we have a understanding.” Both of us got undressed, some of us more graceful then others. I slipped into the bed after struggling to get on a t shirt and shorts. Both of us fell asleep without another word.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a average day for Tessa, no surprises whatsoever.

I woke up with a ponding headache. I groaned and reached for a nearby pillow to put over my head.  
“Rough night?” I sat up and saw Butcher standing over me. “About to wake you, your gonna be late for work.”  
“Shit!!” I exclaimed jumping out of bed, immediately grabbed the first shirt and pants and then bolted to the bathroom. I got changed as fast as possible and rushed out. Out in the kitchen Butcher already had a travel cup filled with coffee I took it, practically ripped off the door shouted thanks before slamming it. I ran to my car and nearly got a ticket speeding to work before running to my desk and sitting down catching my breath. Several people looked at my dramatic and quite frantic entrance but chose not to say anything.

About halfway through my day Raynor called me to her office. The minute I walked in she shouted  
“What the fuck happened to your arms??!!!” I shrugged “Fight with Black Noir the other day after work.”  
“Are you ok???”  
“Yeah Butcher bandaged me all up, forgot to change them this morning”  
“Bucther was at your house again?” I bit my lip she sighed.

“Tessa Billy Butcher is bad news, you can’t get involved with him again”  
“Or what? It’s not like we have opposite opinions on things, we both want the Seven brought down.”  
“But this isn’t the way to do it.”  
“Oh and what is the way? By following the law? You and I both know their asses are covered by the top lawyers in the county.”  
“I just want you to be careful make sure you don’t get hurt.”  
“I appreciate you looking out for me and I’m not getting involved again, I already told Butcher that.” Raynor scoffed. “Like he knows what no means.”  
“I mean it, no more sketchy vigilante jobs for me.”

“I hope so.” I stood up and stared to walk away, I was at the door when Raynor said. “I will say this, he has some brain cells when he’s around you.” I smirked. “I’ll tell him you said that.”  
“He would never let me live it down.” I laughed. “Your right.”  
“You know…”  
“Oh boy” I said sitting back down.

“He has been spending a lot of time at your house… and in your bed.”  
“Nothing has happened!”  
“I’m just saying if something does- I slapped my hand down. “That’s never going to happen and you know it.”  
“You don’t know that.” All the teasing from the guys finally boiled over and exploded, I leaned over the desk. “I know because he chose you! He would rather fuck you instead of me!” I started panting Raynor remained unfazed.

“Feel better?” She asked.  
“Kinda” I responded.  
“How long have you known?” I shrugged. “Not long after it started, didn’t take me very long to put the pieces together, both of you were always ditching me was the biggest clue.”  
“Tessa-  
“Don’t we don’t need to talk about it, or ever. I was never even gonna being it up but with the Butcher breaking into my house, fight with Black Noir, all the teasing from everyone and work I just-  
“I get it, trust me if it was anyone else they would be fired.” I smiled.  
“I know.”

“Does Butcher know?” I bit my lip. “Yeah I told him the other night, surprised I wasn’t planning on telling you anyways it’s nothing, it’s all in the past now.”  
“Really? Because I would be mad if you were fucking a guy I liked. If I was single that is.” I walked away opened the door and turned to Raynor. “Good thing thing I don’t like him then.”I closed the door before she could say another word and walked back to my desk in silence.

Later on I was assigned a case, a simple break in but when I got there not only was the place covered in blood but a officer said my partner got here first. I wasn’t surprised despite not having a partner on a case since Butcher left. I walked over to the crime scene where I heard two voices, one I recognized I could recognize that accent a mile away, the other one belonged to another officer. I walked up to both men.  
“Ah there she is, sorry officer she isn’t normally late.” I glared at him. “No you were just in a hurry, as usual.” I turned to the officer who proceeded to tell me what happened, there was a break in at the nail salon a couple dead bodies who’s eyes were gouged out. “Thank you officer we’ll take it from here.” I turned to Butcher. “What the fuck do you think your doing here?”

“Inspecting the crime scene love.”  
“This is a real crime scene, for a real CIA agent to take care of, your lucky I don’t have you arrested right now.”  
“I was a real agent!”  
“Yeah once! Not anymore.” I turned away from him.  
“I know what happened.” I chucked and turned back. “No you don’t.”  
“It was the Female, she bloody escaped again.” I sighed. “Tell Frenchie I said to control his supe girlfriend before she murders anyone else.”  
“I’ll pass along the message, sorry to burst in on your case Tess.” Butcher turned around and walked away without another word.

God damn it.

* * *

I turned my door to unlock it then I head the lock click. That’s weird did I forget to lock it this morning? No Butcher was still here so did he not lock the door on his way out? He knows where the spare key is. He’s definitely used it before. I unlocked the door again and slowly opened it.

I gasped at the mess, clothes all over the place, the couch all torn up, I slowly walked towards the kitchen one of my hands on the gun in my back pocket. I herd small steps, I looked down to see Freddie running to my side. “What happened here bud?” I picked him up and continued to the kitchen. Empty but it was a wreck, way worse then the living room every single cabinet it had been opened some dishes broken on the floor. I slowly walked to my room where I saw the culprit sitting on my bed with one of the files. I gasped and almost dropped Freddie.  
“Cute cat” Homelander said not even looking up from the file.  
“What are you doing here? Why did you break into my house?” He looked up form the file.  
“Why this of course” he gave the file a shake. “See I knew you couldn’t be trusted, always asked too many questions. So even after you left I kept my eyes on you.”

“You’ve been stalking me?” Does he know about Butcher? Homelander laughed.  
“No no, I wish I had that kind of spare time.I have a few connections watch you, I just talked to them to see what you were up to. Your job, what you did in your free time.”  
“I wasn’t going to say anything, about anyone.”  
“No of course you weren’t, that’s why you made these didn’t you? I should be flattered though mine is the biggest.” He smirked I rolled my eyes.  
“I see you even started one on Starlight.”  
“Yeah she’s one of the Seven now.”  
“I guess you won’t need this one anymore.” he picked up the one of Lamplighter.  
“Give that back to me.”  
“Why? It’s not like he’s going to be doing anything new, in fact I should be taking all of these.”  
“I should be reporting you for breaking and entering then.” Homelander laughed.  
“Yeah right good luck with that.” He put down the file. “I forgot how funny you were Copy Cat.” I set Freddie down, he immediately ran out of the room.

“Homelander get out of my house.” He sighed. “See if you said please then I would have considered it.”  
“I’m not asking again” my eyes glowed red.  
“Ooh scary, ok ok I’m leaving” he started walking towards the door but at the last minute he turned and tried to punch me but I grabbed his fist.  
“I’m not afraid of you” I said.  
“You should be” he kicked me across the room slamming me into the wall, a lamp fell down nearby me.

“You should be afraid, because one day I’m going to come back.” He walked over to me and pulled me up by the back of my head. “I’m going to come back for the files and I’m going to burn then right in front of your eyes.” He slammed my head against the wall.  
“You’ll have to kill me.” I said.  
“Oh I’m planning on it.” He said dropping my head. I felt blood going down my face.“Why don’t you do it now?” He smiled. “Why not the waiting is so much fun, for me not you no I bet it’s torturous for you, watching your every move just waiting for me to show up.”  
“You psychotic bastard.” I said panting I herd a door open and a voice.  
“Freddie whats wrong?” Hughie shit Homelander turned to me.

“You have company.”  
“Just the neighbour returning something.” I lied.  
“Oh Copy Cat you can’t lie to me so why do you even try? I can hear your heart pounding.”  
“Maybe it’s from being slammed into a wall.” I said.  
“I miss your snark.” He laughed. “I’m going to go say hi to your visitor.” I managed to stand up my legs still shaking. “Don’t, he’s got nothing to do with this.”  
“Well there shouldn’t be a problem.” He walked out of my living room me trailing behind him my eyes turning green again. Hudgies eyes almost burst out of his head when he saw Homelander.

“Hello there.”  
“You- your Homelander.” Hughie stuttered he turned to me.“Tessa! Your-  
“Oh she’s fine.” I gritted my teeth. “Just a little fall” Homelander turned to me.  
“Right Tessa?” He smiled  
“Hudgie I’m fine really.” Now leave before anyone else shows up.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, Homelander was passing by and saw me fall down, he took me home himself.”  
“See?” Homelander smiled. “She will be fine, now if you excuse me I have to get going but you two have a great day. I hope you get better soon Tessa.” Hearing him use my real name made me want to throw up. He walked out the door and I immediately collapsed.  
“Tessa what the fuck?”  
“I lied, he didn’t see me fall down he broke into my house.”

“Yeah I see that! I’m calling Butcher!”  
“No don’t!” Hughie was already on the phone, I could hear Butcher swearing from here. After Hughie hung up he turned to me “Everyone will be right over.”  
“Everyone??!”  
“Well yeah Frenchie heard Butcher and instead on coming. Here let me help you to your bed or something you look like your about to pass out.” Hughie managed to get me to my bed.  
“Thanks kid” I said falling asleep.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys get Tessa help

Butcher  
I flung the door open so hard the door handle almost made a hole in the wall.  
“Jesus Butcher calm down” M.M said.  
“Calm down? Look at this place!” I gestured to the living room which was in ruins.  
“Yeah and I don’t think Tessa would appreciate you adding more damage, now I know your concerned for her but she’s going to be fine.” M.M said I didn’t have time to respond because Hughie ran out of her room.

“Thank god you’re here, Tessa collapsed” I ran past M.M, Frenchie and nearly shoved Hughie against a wall. I entered her room which was just as much of a disaster, a broken lamp on the floor along with her clothes thrown all over the place and drawers open. I turned to Tessa on the bed with Freddie watching over her. I sat down next to her and swore under my breath when I saw her injuries. There was dried blood along the side of her head and several scratches on her legs probably from the lamp.  
“When did she pass out?” I asked Hughie.  
“Not long after I got off the phone with you.”  
“She should be in a bloody hospital.” I picked her up much to Freddie’s protest.

“Now your feisty, god when Tess wakes up I’m getting her a German Shepard.” I carried Tessa out of her room where everyone was was.  
“And just where the hell do you think your going?” Frenchie asked.  
“To a damn hospital, we don’t know what happened she could have a concussion or worse.”  
“What do we tell the doctors? That Homelander broke into her house? What evidence do we have?” I held Tess’s body out to Frenchie.

“This enough proof for ya?”  
“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m with Frenchie on this one.” M.M said.  
“Yeah same” Hudgie agreed.  
“Well are any of you doctors?”  
“Butcher you know I can patch up any cuts or broken bones. What is this really about?” I set her down on her couch  
“What if she- Hughie put his arm on my shoulder.  
“She’ll be fine” I nodded.

“Well guess I better tell Raynor Tess won’t be in for a bit, she’s gonna be pissed.”  
“Pissed that Tessa won’t be in or pissed what happened?” Hughie asked.  
“Both” I answered finishing Tessas phone out of her pocket and turned it on.  
“Fuck face recognition, why did she get these fancy phones anyway? They all do the same bloody thing- Hughie snatched it out of my hand and held it up to her face then gave it back to me. “Still works.”  
I found Raynors number and waited for her her to pick up.  
“Tessa?”  
“Hey Raynor, how’s it going?”  
“Butcher? Why do you have Tessa’s phone? Also why are you calling me?”  
“I’m calling to let you know that Tessa probably won’t be into work for a little while.”  
“Why the hell not?”  
“Because she’s passed out on her couch with blood on the side of her face and according to Hughie Homelander was the cause of that.”  
“Jesus Christ, is she going to be ok?”  
“Don’t know, three dumbasses here think she shouldn’t go to a hospital.”  
“Of course she should be in a hospital!”  
“Finally something we agree on.”  
“If you don’t get her into a hospital soon I will personally come find you and-  
“Got the message, talk to you later.” I hung up and turned to the boys.”Raynor thinks she should be in a hospital.” I picked Tess up again. “So that’s where I’m going and if you three cunts care about her you’ll be coming with me.”

I walked out of the house without looking back. When I got to my car I herd footsteps, I turned around and saw the boys standing behind me.  
“We’re coming with you.” Hudgie said  
“Thanks now hold Tess while I open the car.”  
“I’ll do it.” Frenchie said taking Tess before Hudgie could say anything. I opened the backseat first, took Tess from Frenchie and gently slid her in. Frenchie and M.M got in the back as well while Hughie rode shotgun. It was quiet the whole ride there no one daring to say anything.

When I parked the car I got out, went to the back to gently slide Tessa out and carried her into the hospital. We were immediately approached by a nurse asking what happened to Tessa. I explained that she fell down a flight of stairs causing her to pass out. The nurse nodded and next thing I knew Tessa was being taken out of my arms and being taken away by the nurse followed by a doctor.

We waited in the lobby the entire day I got more frustrated as the day went on.  
“Are they going to tell us anything or are we just going to sit here with our thumbs up are assess the entire time?”  
“Butcher I’m sure the hospital is full of people who also need to be looked after.” M.M said.  
“She’s fucking passed out! What if there’s something wrong with her brain?! What if she has amnesia?!”  
“Butcher the mademoiselle will be fine, she’s been through worse.”  
“Wait what!?” Hughie exclaimed “what’s worse then this?” I chuckled.

“Walking out of a budding that’s on fire coved in soot, cuts, with someone’s arm wrapped around her, turned out the someone was trapped in the building.Tess refused to get out without them. She saved their life.”  
“Yeah that’s bad” Hughie said.  
“What about the time she got shot in the arm but practically ignored it? She just kept on shooting.” Frenchie said.  
“Or the time she was being intrigued by a drug lord and a few dealers? Beat them all singlehandedly.” M.M added the nurse and doctor came into the lobby I was the first to stand up.  
“How is she?” I asked.  
“She’s going to be fine” I breathed a sigh of relief.

“We did a MRI scan and she does appear to have a concussion, along with several cuts and bruises, we are going to keep her overnight for observation as well as prescribe her a pain reliever, she should be on bed rest for 7-10 days.” The doctor said I nodded. “Can we see her?” I asked in the calmest voice I had. The doctor nodded I almost bolted up from my seat.  
“We just need to phone her emergency contact. Are any of you Billy Butcher by any chance?” All of the boys pointed at me. The nurse and the doctor breathed a sigh of relief.  
“We just have some paper work for you to fill out.” The nurse said I nodded and followed her.

“Is she awake?” The nurse nodded I breathed a sigh of relief.  
“She’s very lucky you were there.” She said handing me the papers and a pen.  
“Yeah, she’s my best mate, has been for years.” I said filling out the papers.  
“Oh forgive me I assumed you two were-  
“Don’t worry we get that a lot.” I said putting the pen down.  
“I’ll show you to her room now.” I followed her in silence until she stopped at a room and opened the door.  
“Ah there he is, speak of the devil.” Tess said I smiled.  
“And here I was worried about you” I walked over to her.  
“You were worried?” I shrugged. “A little.” Frenchie scoffed.  
“I’ll leave you alone.” The nurse said closing the door.

“Hughie was worried more then any one of us, you really did a number on him.”  
“Sorry kid.” she’s said not even looking at Hughie, she was still focused on me.  
“So what happened?” M.M asked. “Hughie said Homelander broke in?”  
“Yeah when I came home from work my place was a mess, Homelander was in my room, tried to fight him off but-” she chuckled. “Well you can see how well that went.”  
“Why was he there?” Hughie asked.  
“The files, he knows about them. He had his hands all over them.” I stood up. “Fucking cunt, we need to find a new spot for them.”

“Butcher he can see through walls.” M.M said  
“So we put it in a box made of zinc!” I said walking around the room. “He also knows where Tessa lives!”  
“She can stay in one of my safe houses.” Frenchie said.  
“She’s not staying in one of your setchy ass hideaways.” M.M said.  
“Oh and Monique will be so happy when you bring her into your house? Wouldn’t you have some explaining to do?” Frenchie replied.  
“I’ll tell her-  
“All of you shut up!” Tess shouted both of us looked at her.

“First of all thank you for the offer Frenchie but I do have a plan b. I can move quickly into a apartment, I have some time Homelander thinks just because I’m hurt I’m down for the count.”  
“Lately members of the Seven seem to be wanting to pay you a visit.” Hughie said. “Also your also not in the best shape right now, I think you should lay low for a bit.”  
“Hughie thank you for looking out for me but you can take that idea and shove it up your ass because there’s no way in hell I’m not doing anything.”  
“Sorry love but your on bed rest for the next week, docs orders.” I said.  
“I’ll use that time to look for a new place, in the meantime I better get second by second update on what’s going on.”  
“Surprised your not fighting back.” I replied.  
“‘My head hurts too much for that.”  
“Side effect of it being smashed against a wall.” I replied.

“I better call Raynor, explain what tell her I won’t be at work for a bit.”  
“Already called her, wouldn’t surprise me if she came barging in here.” Tess chuckled.  
“That would be something she would do.” We stayed with her until visiting hours were closed. On my way out she asked me if I could look after Freddie while she’s gone. Just stop by make sure he has food and water.  
“Course love, I’ll even clean up the mess.”  
“Thank you Billy.” my heart started pounding she’s only called me Billy when we are in her bed.  
“Your welcome Tessa” I closed the door my heart still pounding.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa gets a surprise visitor plus Butcher sets the records straight to the boys.

Tessa  
A banging noise woke me up, my first instinct was to reach for my gun. Only problem was I didn’t have it so my only option was to face whoever it was weaponless. I saw a hand reach for the light.  
“Sorry, bunped into something didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“Maeve? What the hell are you doing here?” I sat up in my bed.

“Homelander told us what happened, I wanted to stop by and see if you were ok.” I scoffed. “Which version did he tell you? The one where he saved me or the version where he bashed my head against a wall.”  
“More so the second one but not those words exactly. Said he wanted to pay you a vist, and you got in a fight but there was no harm done.” I laughed. “No harm done? I got a fucking concussion Maeve. My head has never hurt so much before in my life! I’m on bed rest for 10 day’s!”

“I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t need your pitty, or any of theirs. Tell A-Train and Deep to get moving, their the only ones I haven’t talked to yet although I did shoot A-Train, or attempted to anyway.”  
“Maybe that’s why Homelander is pissed?”  
“Yeah because breaking and entering is equal to what I did.”  
“What did we ever do to you to make you hate us so much?”  
“Maybe its your holier then thou attitudes, maybe it’s your inability to care for anyone expect yourselves-  
“That’s not fair I did care about you.”  
“Yeah? Well you had a funny way of showing it. You don’t know what I went through when I was with Vought and I didn’t even have you to back me up.”

“Maybe if you opened up and let me know I could.”  
“No at least not anymore.”  
“Fine.” Maeve walked towards the door she put her hand on the doorknob, she turned and looked at me. “Be careful Copy Cat, their watching you. Not just Homelander but Stillwell too.”  
“I know, but thanks for the heads up.”  
“No problem” she said before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Butcher   
I opened the door with a sigh.  
“Why did you agree to cleaning up her place again?” Hughie asked walking in I saw Frenchie open his mouth. “Don’t even think about it.” I said he immediately closed it.  
“He wants to get into Tessas good graces.” M.M said instead 

“Good graces that’s a nice way of saying pants.” Hughie said all three of them high fived. Even I had to chuckle. “Ok that was a good one, still not true but a good one.”  
“Then what the hell are we doing here?” Frenchie asked Freddie walked into the living room and meowed, I pointed at him.  
“That’s what we’re doing here, Tessa asked me to look after Freddie.”  
“Oh sure and that turned into cleaning up her house.” Hughie said.

“Look, she’s in the hospital the least we can do is make sure she has a nice place to come home to.”  
“True but that would involve you being nice to someone, and your never nice to anyone.”Hudgie pointed out.  
“I’m nice!”  
“Yeah to Tessa.” M.M stated “and even that took a while.”  
“Really?” Hughie asked his eyes widened I rolled my eyes. “I don’t know what they expected assigning a supe as my partner.”  
“Please tell me there’s pictures” Hughie said joyfully. I was silent, instead I started putting her couch back together.  
“I’m taking Butchers silent as a yes.” Hughie said.  
“Just start cleaning.” I responded.

* * *

I made sure that no one else cleaned Tess’s room despite Frenchies pleas to do it. I told him to shove it then walked into her room closing the door behind me. I started by cleaning up all of the glass shards then started folding up her clothes. When I was putting them in her dresser I noticed there was a scrapbook in one of the empty drawers. I picked it up and opened it, the first picture was taken on the first day I became her parter. I looked at how much I changed compared to Tess who looks like she hasn’t changed a day. Still long red hair, giving me the same side glare she gives me now when she’s mad. Clearly the first day didn’t go well… or the first 6 months. I sighed closing the scrapbook, just then I herd the door creak open and in walks Hughie, of course while I was holding the scrapbook too.

“Ah ha! So there is pictures!”  
“Yeah pictures that are none of your business.” I said putting the book back. Hudgie sighed.  
“Hudgie if you know what’s good for you you’ll stop now and instead clean up the mess.”  
“I just don’t get it. You like her she clearly likes you, anyone with eyes can see that oh and their not you.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Look just because I said she’s attractive doesn’t mean-  
“You didn’t say attractive you said hot.”  
“Clean up or get out take your pick.” I said ending the conversation. Hughie walked away, I thought that was his decision but came back with a broom and a dustpan.

“No more talking about Tessa I promise. I can’t say the same for Frenchie and M.M.”  
“I’ll handle them.” Hughie started sweeping in silence while I continued to put away all of her clothes trying not to show how red my face felt when I picked up her underwear.  
“Creepy bastard was everywhere.” Hudgie looked up from his spot still quiet.  
“Fucking disgusting this is her house, her room where she deserves her privacy only for it to be violated.” Hughie only nodded.  
“So now your not saying anything?”  
“What’s their to say Butcher? You say time and time again you don’t like her but then you do shit like this! You clean up her house, you look after her cat you carry her out of her house and into a hospital for fucks sake! What other friend would do that! Would you do that for Frenchie?”  
“No fucking way I’m carrying Frenchie anywhere.”  
“Exactly! Look no one here blames you for liking her we just want you to admit it. Trust me you’ll feel better.”  
“There’s nothing to admit!”  
“That’s bullshit and you know it! We all know it! The only person that doesn’t is Tessa! So tell me Butcher why are you so afraid to admit that you actually have feelings for someone?!”

“BECAUSE SHES A FUCKING SUPE!!” I stopped to catch my breath. Hughie looked at me eyes widened like he just put the pieces together.  
“I can’t let myself feel anything for her, not when we are planning on taking down Vought and the Seven with them.”  
“She’s not like them, she’s different you know that.”  
“Her fucking eyes turn red Hughie!”  
“So what are you saying?”  
“I’m saying that- the door opened more, we both turned to see M.M and Frenchie in the doorway.  
“Aw fuck not you two”  
“We herd already” M.M said.  
“Butcher I-“ Frenchie started but I but in.  
“Don’t, there’s nothing to say so long as you all shut up about Tessa once and for all is that clear? Me and her: never gonna happen, it can’t happen.” Everyone nodded.  
“Good now let’s get this place cleaned up!”


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa is out of the hospital and plans for the future.

Tessa  
My morning started with check ups. I was quite a cranky patient after being waken up at the ass crack of dawn and not sleeping very well. I’m blaming it on the hospital bed and not on the fact that Butcher wasn’t with me last night. Speaking of, Butcher stopped by to pick me up from the hospital and instructions from the doctor to stay home. Butcher joked, told the doctor he would be checking in on me to see that I’m following orders, said I have a habit of not doing what I’m told. That’s not true….ok just when the orders are stupid and with Butcher they always were.

* * *

“I have a habit of not doing what I’m told?” I exclaimed when we were in his car.  
“Personal experience love.” I rolled my eyes. “Yeah only when you were in charge.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” I scoffed. “Exactly that, your plans as devious as they were, also got us into some pretty tough spots.”  
“Oh yeah? Name one instance.”  
“The burning building.”  
“You were fighting Lamplighter! Not my fault your too stubborn to run away at signs of danger!”  
“It was a building you sent me into!”  
“How was I supposed to know the bloody thing would catch on fire!”  
“Gee what other supes do you know that can use fire?”  
“Ok ok, god your crackly this morning.”  
“Nurse woke me up at the ass crack of dawn and I haven’t even had coffee yet.”  
“Now that I can fix.” Butcher drove into the parking lot of the nearest coffee place. Walked in without another word and came out with two coffees on a tray and a bag.

I raised my eyebrow while he opened the door and extended the tray.  
“Take one” I laughed while grabbing a cup.  
“This too” he extended the bag.  
“What’s this?” I asked taking it and Butcher got in, closed the door and replied. “Chocolate chip muffin, hospital food must have been shit.”  
“Oh you have no idea” I said taking the muffin out and immediately taking a bite. I moaned, this chocolate chip muffin might as well been baked by God, as all chocolate chip muffins are perfectly sugary to overtake the muffins flavour,Fresh out of the oven too.

“Should I leave you two alone?” Butcher asked I nodded. “Yes, I’ve found my soulmate.” Butcher chuckled. “I can tell.”  
“Your teasing will be taken into consideration when wedding invitations are being done up.” Butcher laughed.  
“Sorry love, I hope you two are happy together.” There was a pause before he said. “House is spotless, Freddie was fed.” I smiled. “Thanks Butcher.”

“Anytime love, so what are you gonna do about your moving situation? I mean it’s not like you can up and leave, you gotta put up a for sale sign and deal with real estate agents and all that shit.”  
“I could, or I could just leave it for now anyway.”  
“Mortgage?” I shrugged. “Your acting like I’m the first person to up and abandon their house.”  
“You loved that house.”  
“Loved it even more when Homelander didn’t barge in and try to kill me.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“I’ll call the real estate agent, say it’s urgent I leave, look for apartments and sign the lease let the real estate agent take care of everything else.”  
“All while on bed rest.” Butcher reminded me. I rolled my eyes. “Yes Butcher all while on bed rest.”  
“Let me help you, there has to be something I can do.” I batted my eyes and spoke in a Southern accent. “Well I will need a few nice, strong fellas to help with all the heavy lifting.” Butcher laughed.

“I know a couple” I gasped. “Oh thank you Butcher I was worried I would have to call the workers. You just saved me a whole lotta money.” Butcher continued to laugh while I took a sip of my coffee. “Thank you thank you,I’ll be here all week.”  
“I’ll be stopping by, I wasn’t kidding Tess about making sure your following the docs orders.”  
“But you have a evil corporation to destroy!”  
“Yeah well we are kinda at a stop for right now, nothing we can do yet until Hughie finds something out from Starlight.” I scoffed. “What makes you think she would tell him anything? She seems smart.”  
“What you like her or something?”  
“I admit she doesn’t seem to be fooled by Vought.”  
“If she wasn’t fooled why did she audition to be in the Seven anyway?”  
“I don’t know, maybe she thought something good would come out of it? To get out of Iowa? Who knows, point is I think we need to be going in deeper.”

“What’s your idea then love?” I took a bite of my muffin.  
“You have a plan” I shook my head. “No I don’t, I said I was done.” Butcher laughed. “Oh sure you are love.” He pulled into my driveway, looked at me and got in close, mere inches apart.  
“I bet your itching to get back out there, you miss it don’t you? You and me working together? Us against the world wasn’t it?” I shook my head.  
“Bucther I cant-  
“Yes you can, Raynor will-  
“She will kill me, I can’t loose my job Butcher we’ve been over this.”  
“Come on love, it’s not the same with you on our side full time.”  
“Well its too bad, besides I’m on bed rest anyway.” I got out of the car before Butcher tried to persuade me again. I might end up saying yes.

* * *

Butcher stayed with me not bringing up joining again, instead he helped me look for apartments not for too long though docs orders. I basically am only allowed to watch tv for 10 days. I turned on Netflix and picked a tv show to watch. I curled up to Butcher missing being close to him. He wrapped his arms around me.  
“This ok?” He asked I nodded.  
“Don’t want to cross any boundaries.” I scoffed. “We’ve been friends for years plus I think given our current situation all boundaries have been crossed the only thing left to do is- I stopped myself.  
“Is?” Bucther raises his eyebrow.  
“Forget it, look it’s Asian Jim.” I pointed at the T.V.”

“What were you going to say?” Butcher asked I sighed and shook my head.  
“It’s stupid I was going to say the only thing left to do is to kiss.”  
“Oh” Butcher said.  
“Yeah I know stupid forget I said anything.”  
“Ok.” But don‘t really,no fuck get out of my head. I’ve been spending to much time with Frenchie.   
“Is that what you want me to do? Forget it?” I looked at him. “Is that what you want?”  
“I asked you first.” he leaned in, I leaned in too trying to meet him halfway. I could practically feel his lips on mine they were so close and then I hear a phone go off. Both of us break apart and immediately look at our phones. I saw Raynors name flash on my screen and sighed.  
“Hello?”  
“Just what the hell are you thinking?” Good question considering what was about to happen.  
“I um-

“Your house gets broken into, you end up in the hospital I have to hear about it from Butcher of all people and you don’t even call when you get out!?”  
“Docs orders, slim phone time. I’m basically only allowed to watch tv for the next 10 days.”  
“I’ll make sure to update everyone, we’ve been worried about you. I also have a case waiting for you, one I think you’ll like, or you’ll hate it, it could go either way really.”  
“What is it?”  
“Sorry not saying until your back at work. I just called to check up.”  
“Thanks Raynor.”

“Butcher better be taking care of you.” Oh you have no idea. “Trust me I’m in excellent hands.” I’m literally wrapped around him right now.  
“It’s you I trust, girls night when your better.”  
“Of course, see you then.”  
“Bye Tessa.” I sighed and turned off my phone then looked back at Butcher. He had laser focus on the t.v.  
“Wanna watch the office for a unhealthy amount of time?” I asked.  
“Thought you’d never ask love.” The almost kiss wasn’t brought up again.

Butcher stayed for the rest of the day and night even made me supper. I feel asleep on the couch but woke up in my bed with Butchers arms still wrapped around my middle, bringing me close to him. I feel back asleep immediately.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessas first day off of bed rest didn’t expect to go this way. Featuring more teasing

The next week I think I watched more tv then I ever had in my life. Butcher stopped by every night to make sure I was following the doctors orders. Or that’s what I’m choosing to believe when I’m snuggled up to him on the couch watching Friends, and when he makes sure I don’t fall asleep on the couch by carrying me to bed, and when he stays overnight always asking if it’s ok first but gone by the time I get up.

* * *

My first day back into the real world I decided to pay Stilwell a visit. I decided to surprise her by not calling or anything to let her know I was stopping by. It’s more fun that way for me at least. I managed to sneak by security and got on the elevator up to Stillwells office. When I get out of the elevator I see… A-Train Deep and Maeve. Great. I walked down the hall avoiding their gazes.  
“What the hell!!??” A-Train exclaimed as I passed them.  
“Looking good Copy Cat!” Deep shouted I flipped him off not even turning my head. I turned the corner relived that Homelander and Starlight weren’t there. I knocked on Stilwells door waiting for a answer. I sighed and knocked again. Again no answer  
“Copy Cat wait!” I turned around to see Maeve.  
“What?” I asked  
“How are you?”  
“Fine thanks for asking, don’t worry I’ll be out of everyone’s hair soon. I’m just here to give Stilwell my hospital bill since it’s Homelanders fault I was in there at all. Maeve chuckled “you know he’ll refuse to pay for it right?”  
“That’s why I’m not asking him.” The door opened I turned to Stilwell who looked just as shocked as A-Train did.  
“Miss Stilwell, I apologize for showing up unannounced I was hoping you had a spare second to talk.”  
“Copy Cat, surprised to see you, please come in.”  
“Thank you” I walked in and sat down across from her desk. Stilwell sighed and sat down at her desk.  
“What brings you here? Have you herd about the open position? I talked to the Deputy Director about it myself.”  
“What open position?” I asked confused scared where this was going where I think it was.

“Why to join the Seven of course” I laughed then realized that I was the only one laughing and remembered Raynor mentioning a case. One that I would love or hate could she be talking about this?  
“Your fucking joking right?”  
“Does it look like I’m joking? The position is only temporary, you’ll be replacing Deep while he’s on sabbatical.” I raised my eyebrow. “Your sure the position is temporary?”  
“Of course, I thought you would have herd about it by now, that’s what I thought you stopped by for.” I shook my head  
“No I came to give you this” I slapped the envelope on the desk. “My hospital bill, unfair that I have to pay for a incident that one of your hero’s put me in.” Stilwell laughed “now here’s the part where I ask you if your fucking joking.”  
“Does it look like I’m joking?” I asked using her words against her.  
“I assure you whatever happened to you-  
“I’ll give you the details, Homelander broke into my house, which I should be going to the cops for but I’m coming to you instead. Broke my lamp and bashed my head against the wall damaging both.”  
“Unless you have valuable evidence-  
“Oh I can get you evidence”  
“Then there’s nothing I can do”  
“Fine” I stood up grabbed the envelope and stormed out of her office.

* * *

In my car I called Butcher  
“Morning love, hows the real world?”  
“I need a favour”  
“What is it?”  
“I need you to go into my house and take a picture of the hole in my room and send it to me.”  
“Consider it done”  
“Aren’t you going to ask why?”  
“I’ve learned not to question your motives” I smirked. “Good, talk to you later”  
“You swinging by?”  
“I’ll pop in”  
“See you then” I hung up before starting up the car and driving to work. Once again I walked in ignoring everyone else and knocked on Raynors door. I waited with my arms crossed until the door opened. Needles to say she was more surprised to see me then Stilwell.

“Tessa, come in” I walked in and stood in front of her desk.  
“I thought you weren’t staring until tomorrow?” She asked sitting down behind it.  
“I wanted to stop by, say hi and wonder just what the hell you were thinking when you agreed to hand me over to Vought!”  
“Tessa-  
“No don’t Tessa me if you had any idea-  
“But I don’t! Ok none of us do because you won’t tell anyone anything!”  
“You don’t think there’s a reason for that??” She sighed. “Look when Stilwell came to me I knew there would be no way in hell you would go back but then I got thinking. You want them done right? The Seven, Vought, you and Butcher I mean that’s what you two have been planning for years. So why not do it from the inside.” I was silent

“I’ll take your silence as you already thought about this.”  
“Maybe”  
“So why don’t you do it?”  
“I can’t go back there Susan”  
“Why? I’m your best friend please tell me what happened?” I opened my mouth but before I could say anything my phone dinged. I sighed and looked at it, bingo the hole in my bedroom wall. I looked back up at Raynor. “Sorry, I asked Butcher to do me a favour.”  
“He’s been doing a lot of those lately, taking care of you and feeding Freddie, is he still sleeping there?” Again silence

“Look Tessa it’s your choice to take this case I knew you would either love or or hate it.”  
“Why’d you think I would love it?”  
“When Vought all went to shit, thought you would want to see it all happen.” The thought brought a smile to my face.  
“Plus whatever deal you and Butcher have going on, that’s right I know this will help.”  
“I’m doing him a favour, a job I guess.”  
“Let me guess, Becca?” I nodded  
“I’m helping him find proof he killed her” Raynor laughed. “Well if you do find proof not only will I let you arrest him yourself but Butcher better take you out to the nicest restaurant in town” I shook my head. “We have a agreement.”

“What? You help him find proof about his dead wife and he what? Finally sleeps with you?”  
“No!” I said defensively.  
“Well he should.”  
“Yeah that’s real smooth: here’s proof about your dead wife I have Homelander behind bars now please fuck me on this table!” She raised her eyebrow. “That actually might work, if it doesn’t I’m slapping him.” I rolled my eyes. “Have you forgotten my eyes turn red and I could run just as fast as A-Train if he was here?”  
“No.”  
“Then why do you think I have any chance?”  
“Because he loves you.” I backed up. “Ok now your talking crazy, I’m going now.” I opened the door.

“So are you taking the case? I need to call Stilwell back with an answer.”  
“Tell her I’ll do it.” Raynor smiled.  
“But not for you” I said pointing at her.  
“Yeah I know who your doing it for.”  
“Not for him either!”  
“You love him too.” She teased.  
“I do not.” I responded.  
“Yes you do” she said,  
“Ok I’m closing the door now.”  
“You start there tomorrow!” I closed the door before I could respond.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information was shared although one piece was kept secret.

I pulled into a gas station, got out and refilled my car then sent Butcher a text letting him know I’m on my way.  
_How did your first day back into the world go?_  
_Awful but I need to tell you in person, got some news._  
_Shaking with anticipation love_  
_You can wait another 20 minutes_

I walked inside to pay then when I walked out I herd someone a crash and someone scream “fuck off fish dick!!” I covered my mouth to hide my laugh and looked over at a very frustrated Deep, he turned his head to me.  
“Oh great as if my night wasn’t bad enough.”  
“Nice to see you too” I said walking over to him. I turned my head to the T.V where his so called “apology” was playing.  
“Did you even write that? Or is that PR talking?”

“Now your taking to me now?” He shook his head. “Would love to stay and chat but I have to go, getting transferred tomorrow.”  
“I know, I’m your temporary replacement, I start tomorrow.” Deep burst out laughing he pointed at me. “You?! Oh that’s fucking rich. How did they manage that? Thought you were done with us.” I shrugged. “I admit I didn’t exactly jump on board right away.”  
“So what changed your mind?”

“None of your business. Now don’t you have somewhere to go?” He got closer to me. “Wrong move.” I warned.  
“Your up to something.”  
“Aren’t I always?” I asked.  
“Just be careful, Starlight may look all nice and sweet but she’s actually a raging bitch.”  
“Says the guy who assaulted her.” He sighed and backed away.  
“What is the big fucking deal? We all dealt with shit. Remember when you were part of Vought?” My fingers curled.  
“Who’s dick did you suck then? Homelanders?” He was silent.  
“Yeah that’s what I thought, when your forced against your own will to do something and it could and in some scenarios will scar you for the rest of your life give me a call.”   
I walked towards my car and opened the door.  
“Copy Cat” I turned to him.  
“Be careful.”  
“Thanks.” I got in the car without another word shut the door and drove off.

* * *

I took several deep breaths to calm down. By time I got to the safe house the whole thing was a distant memory. When I walked in the first person I noticed was standing in the middle of the room. He looked up at the sound of a door closing then his eyes wandered over to me.  
“Copy Cat?”  
“Who?” Hughie asked I rolled my eyes. “It’s my supe name.” I answered.  
“Don’t call her that if you want to live.” M.M said I pointed at him then said. “Mesmer, it’s been a while, forgive me for not shaking your hand.”

“I’ll get you one day.” I sat down on a couch. “Not a chance, so what are you doing here?” I looked at his hand and made a disgusted face. “Also what happened to your hand?” Butcher but in. “He’s here to help. Learned more about The Female and a important piece of information.”  
“Really” I said “I’ve got some news to share too.”  
“Top this: Supes get their power form getting jacked with this substance called Compound V and Vought is using it to create supe terrorists, so the military will have to put supes in the military to fight the evil supervillain terrorists.”   
“That’s fucked up.” I said “I have several follow up questions but first.” I looked at Mesmer. “Can I actually tell you this in private.”  
“Sure love.” We walked away from the rest of the group.

“What is it?”   
“I’m going back to Vought.”  
“Why in the blazing hell are you doing that for??!!!! What are you doing going back to those cunts!“  
“Hear me out: Starlight isn’t looking out to be the most reliable source of information. Do you trust me?”  
“What? Of course I do more then anyone else here.”  
“So let me be the mole, get in there stir some shit up while I’m there and: first class seat to when this all comes crashing down.”  
“You has this planned our didn’t you? Just needed a way in.”  
“The Deep is leaving tomorrow and I’m his temporary replacement, or at least that’s what Stilwell said to Raynor.” He smiled.  
“Now that is a diabolical plan if I ever heard one.”

“You’ll tell the Boys?” I said he nodded.   
“Good, better go then I start tomorrow.”  
“What was the hold up anyway?”   
“Oh, ran into the Deep had a little chit chat. But um.” I rubbed my arm.  
“Tess?” He asked.  
“He brought up something that made me think of The Thing.” The Thing. The only thing that I will not talk about. Me and Butcher made up the code word when he told me about Becca. Told him something happened to me, didn’t want to talk about it ever. We called it The Thing. Butcher has been respecting that ever since and anything brought up that involves The Thing ends the conversation.

“I see.”   
“He doesn’t know anything in case you’re wondering. He’s the last person on Earth I would tell.” Butcher nodded.  
“Well that’s my report. Waiting to be dismissed.” I joked.  
“Sure you don’t want to stick around and get the intel? We can get Mesmer out of here.”  
“Yeah ok.” Butcher smiled and we walked back I saw Mesmer by the door.  
“Leaving?” I asked.  
“Yeah, got lots of plans.” He answered  
“Here I’ll let you out- both of us went for the door handle. I froze when his hand touched mine. I saw Mesmer’s face and yanked my hand away from his.  
“Don’t.” I said walking away.   
“I’m so sorry.” He said walking out all of the boys looked at me.  
“Don’t.” I said.  
“The Thing?” Butcher asked.  
“What thing?” Hughie asked.  
“No one knows” Frenchie said.  
“Let’s move on please!” I said. “Don’t you have something to tell me?” I turned to The Female.  
“Oh right” Frenchie said then launched into The Females- Kimiko story.

* * *

I left exhausted, dreading the morning though. Everyone wished me luck tomorrow I updated them about moving, that I found a place and how I plan to move out this weekend everyone agreed to stop by and help. I sighed pulling into my driveway. I noticed someone standing at my doorstep, at least they had the common curtesy not to break in. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door.  
“Mesmer? I asked.  
“Copy Cat, I just wanted to apologize, and to give you my sympathy’s for what happened to you.”  
“You can take your sympathy’s and shove them up your ass because I’m not talking about it.”  
“Why not?” I laughed.“What? Like anyone would believe me? It would be my word against his, and he’s fucking Homelander.”  
“No one would believe you? Not even a friend?”   
“Their the last people I want to tell.” I stepped closer. “Now if you tell anyone.” My eyes turned red.“I will find you and I will kill you understand?” He nodded.   
“Good.” my eyes turned green and I smiled. “Then have a great night.”  
“Your crazy.”  
“And a killer to boot.” 

“He really fucked you up didn’t he? All of them did.” He tried to touch me but brought his hand back at the last minute.  
“I hope you tell someone Tessa.” He said walking away. My heart sank he was only trying to be a good guy and I threatened to kill him. Nice one, maybe I have been hanging around Butcher too much. I looked at Mesmer at the end of my driveway.  
“Mesmer!” I shouted he looked at me.  
“Thanks for the advice, here’s some for you: be careful.” He nodded and turned around this time not looking back. I sighed and walked in turning in for the night. 


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa starts her first day at Vought meanwhile Butcher further denies his feelings

I groaned when I head my alarm go off. I rolled over to turn it off then immediately called Butcher.  
“Morning love.”  
“Convince me to go into Vought today.”  
“Think you called the wrong person for that, I can convince you not to into Vought today and instead come with us.”  
“No, M.M told me about your God speech I don’t want to be around you when you offend anyone else’s beliefs or lifestyle.”  
“Tess.”  
“Forget it, talk to you later.”  
“Ok, talk to you later.” I hung up and sighed time to go to the tenth ring of hell.

* * *

Butcher

“What was that?” Hughie asked when I hung up.  
“It’s nothing.” I said   
“Is Tessa ok?” M.M asked   
“Yeah why?”  
“Well one she recently was in the hospital because Homelander decided to pay her a visit and now she has to work with him.”  
“Doesn’t mean they’ll be all buddy buddy.” Everyone scoffed.  
“What?” I exclaimed   
“Your jealous” Frenchie said   
“What! That’s ridiculous, why the fuck would I be jealous of Tess and with Homelander of all people.” Everyone was silent, I walked away.  
“Where are you going?” M.M asked.  
“I’m gonna pop down the shop, running low on none of your fucking business.”  
“Tell Tessa I said hi!” Hughie shouted before I slammed the door.

* * *

I knew Tessa wouldn’t leave right away, especially going to Vought so I had time to go to the nearest coffee store, get her a coffee and a muffin before heading off to her house. I knocked on the door and extended the coffee and muffin when she opened the door.  
“I come bearing gifs.”  
“What’s this?” She asked taking both.  
“Just something to cheer you up before you go to Vought.” She smiled   
“Thanks, I needed this.”  
“No problem.” She wrapped her arms around me, I stood there in shock for a second before wrapping my arms around her waist. It was nice, I noticed she smelt like lavender but she released her grip before I knew it.  
“Thanks Butcher.”  
“Anytime love.” I walked her to her car wished her luck and watched her drive off then I got in my own car and drove off to see Raynor. 

* * *

Raynor was less then thriller about seeing me as usual, until of course I gave her all the dirt on Compound V. Even handed over the sample of course she couldn’t follow through with Homelander.  
“Butcher I got Homelander handled, or should I say Tessa does.”  
“Tess?”  
“What like I’m going to hand over my best agent over to Vought without a plan? We discussed it all already.”  
“What’s your plan?”  
“Sorry just between us girls.” I shook my head. “You better be right about this.”  
“Trust Tessa if you don’t trust me.”  
“Fine, I trust Tess.”   
“You tell her yet?”  
“Tell her what?”   
“Oh my god.”   
“Hey if anyone should be frustrated it should be me! Next time someone brings up me and Tess I’m getting out a jar and a dollar goes into it.”

“How long are you going to keep this up?” I pointed at her. “See that’s another dollar for you.” She sighed and got out her wallet.  
“She’s not going to wait around forever you know. Wake up figure out your shit and for gods sake.” She slapped the money into my hands. “Tell her you like her already.”  
“How many times do I have to tell you people: how could I like her? I don’t like her, I can’t like her, Raynor if I like her, shoot me.” She got out a gun and pointed it at me. “Pow”  
“Haha very funny.”  
“Why did you stay by her side while she was on bed rest then?” She asked putting the gun away.  
“To made sure she stayed put! You and I both know what she’s like.” Another dollar went in my hand.   
“Keep telling yourself Butcher but like I said, she’s not going to wait around, you know Tessa doesn’t have much patience.” I left without another word.

* * *

Tessa

I sighed standing in front of Vought. Come on Tessa you can do this, focus on the mission. I walked in and took the elevator up to Stilwells office. Infiltration? Check, now to get them to trust you…. That’s going to be easier said then done. I realized walking down the hall seeing each member of the Seven glare at me, aside from Starlight she was the only one smiling. Only because she hadn’t met me yet. Also I have to keep my cover if she finds out I was with Hughie that night the whole plan is ruined. Got a lot ridding on this and a lot to lose here. But no pressure right? Stilwell opens the door breaking me out of my trance.  
“Copy Cat, come in.” I followed her into the office and Jesus fucking Christ don’t tell me.  
“Ashely? Oh my god!” I fake smiled what I wouldn’t give to shut her up.

“Copy Cat glad to have you back.”  
“Ashely is going to cover you.”  
“Cover my what?”  
“Oh don’t act all clueless, your campaign silly.”  
“My what?” I asked this time sternly.  
“Why your campaign of course, we have so much to do. We have your speech in just a few hours to announce you to the public and then-  
“Hold on, I agreed to fill in for The Deep. I didn’t expect to be propped up on a pedestal for everyone see.”  
“Well we couldn’t have you on missions without introducing you first?” Ashely kept going on about a speech and then interviews and meetings and-  
“Then if all goes well we can see about you getting your own merchandise.”

“Whoah whoah merchandise?” Everyone laughed.  
“What did you think we would allow you to be part of the Seven without any?” Stilwell asked.  
“This isn’t what we talked about.”  
“Copy Cat when you said you would take over what did you expect?”  
“A more low key profile for one.”  
“Well you should know we don’t do anything low key.” I crossed my arms.  
“Look I know this is a lot thrown at you but people are going to love you.” Ashely said.  
“They don’t even know me, you don’t even know me.”  
“But they will, and Homelander has told us all about you.” Ashely replied.  
“Homelander?” I asked.  
“Yes said you have a amazing sense of humour.” I shrugged. “I say a few snips here and there.”  
“That’s what people are going to love about you! Now what do you say?” Ashley asked I sighed can’t go back now.  
“Let’s do it.”  
“Great!” She stood up “now go unpack but don’t take too long. The limo will be here in an hour and we still need go to over your costume.”  
“Limo?” I asked ignoring the costume part there would be no way I would be getting out of it.   
“Yep.” Ashely said I followed her to my temporary room.  
“Meet me in Stilwells office when your done, members from marking are going to be here any minute.” She said closing the door. I sighed and unpacked my suitcase.

* * *

I walked out of my room exactly 10 minutes later, Homelander was standing in the hallway, probably waiting for me this entire time with the biggest and fakest smile I’ve ever seen plastered on his face.   
“Copy Cat, you look fantastic, as always.”  
“What as opposed to bleeding out on the floor?” I said ignoring his comment, coming from him it made me want to throw up.  
“Things got out of hand.” I scoffed.   
“Not even a apology?”   
“Look it was one fight. How about we move on, clean slate?”   
“You broke into my house, your glad I didn’t call the police for breaking and entering.” Homelander laughed and waved his finger at me. “Your hilarious, just like I told Ashely.”

“Wait, you told Ashely about me?”  
“Sure did. Actually they weren’t even considering you for the position until I brought you up.”  
“What makes you think I would want it?” “You’re here aren’t you?” He walked away with that same stupid smile on his face. 


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa gets ready to introduce herself as part of the Seven, she even gets a costume.

“Come in” Ashley practically dragged me inside. There sat three people from marketing.  
“Copy Cat come and sit.” Stilwell said I sat down next to one of the guys.  
“We heard all about you, we’re so exited about today.” Said the guy sitting next to me.  
“It took no time at all to design your costume.” Said the girl standing up next to what I assume is my costume covered by a piece of cloth.  
“Picture this: new girl in the Seven out of nowhere with a lot to prove. How does she do it? By not holding back and showing everyone who she truly is: Copy Cat: ready to prowl the nights for enemies and to serve justice.” Said the other guy. I nodded pretending I was excited when in reality I didn’t have a good feeling about what was coming.

“So we came up with this!” the girl unveiled my costume. Oh. My. God. It started off with a black hood which had CAT EARS attached to it. The hood was attached to a leather jacket which was laced up in the front with a very thin material underneath it. The jacket itself is black until you get to the sleeve also laced together which turn white at the bottom with gloves that seem to have claws sticking out of them. The pants which are also black seem very tight and only one leg reaches the bottom while the other stops a inch above my knee. The boots which are thigh high and the heels on them make it almost impossible for me to run.

“So?” Without even thinking about it I said  
“I’ll look like some sort of stripper with a weird cat fetish.” Everyone laughed.  
“There’s that humour!” Stilwell said I turned to her. “You honestly expect me to wear that?”  
“Just trust us on this.” I turned to the guy sitting next to me. “I’ve known you for about 5 minutes.”  
“Copy Cat” I turned to Stilwell.  
“There’s no negotiation.” I sighed. “Fine” I took the outfit off the mannequin and stormed off to the nearest bathroom. Not before running into Starlight. Do these guys have a tracking device on me or something? Seems like I can’t turn a corner without one of them in my face.

“Let me guess: their making you wear some sort of ridiculous outfit?” Starlight asked judging by my expression.  
“Yep” I answered showing it to her. She covered her mouth, not sure if it was from shock or so I don’t see her laughing.  
“Oh yeah” I flipped over the hood. “I have ears.”  
“Oh my god.”  
“Yeah, well gotta go before Ashely tracks me down wondering what’s taking me so long.”  
“Good luck” she replied.  
“Thank you.” I answered before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

I closed one of the stall doors, called Butcher, put him on speakerphone and started to get changed.  
“Tess.”  
“I’m gonna look like a hooker with a cat fetish.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Today at my big unveiling to everyone, my costume is gonna look like I work part time at a strip club downtown.”  
“Costume?”  
“I didn’t bother fighting it.”  
“So are you gonna get any of that garbage they put out of the Seven?” He laughed “I’ll be sure to pick up your action figure.”  
“Please don’t.” I said slipping on my pants.  
“Do you think their gonna make plush toys too?”  
“God I hope not.” I put on my leather jacket leaving the hood down.  
“Me and the boys will be sure to pick some up.”  
“Butcher I’m putting on gloves with sharp claw like material on them, don’t make me use them on you.”  
“Right.”  
“So when you turn on the tv and see me-  
“Wait your gonna be on tv?” He paused fo a moment. “What channel?”  
“Probably the news, wait your not with Frenchie, M.M and Hughie are you?”  
“What? No I’m completely by myself.” I herd something crash in the background.  
“Hughie if you broke something!”  
“Should I regret saying you guys could stay at my house and take care of Freddie while I’m gone?”  
“No of course not love just moving something, now get going. You have a big event to get to.”  
“I hate how much your enjoying this right now.”  
“Good luck.” He hung up and I rolled my eyes zipped up my boots then walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Ashely was standing outside waiting for me I assumed.  
“You look fantastic now let’s get going limo is waiting.” I have to admit ridding in a limo is one of the best things that happened today. Everyone was waiting for me with cameras flashing everywhere I didn’t know where to look. Ashely walked down the red carpet with me and stood with me backstage while Homelander introduced me.

“While The Deep is sent away on a long but very important mission.” Bullshit “his spot which can never be replaced has to be filled, how can we be the Seven without seven members? Vought themselves have taken it upon themselves to find a temporary member. I personally think they couldn’t have done a more perfect job. Now I could go on and on about the great qualities our new member has but I think I’ll let you figure that out for yourself. I present you: Copy Cat. I walked onstage and stood next to Homelander while everyone clapped. Homelander moved out of the way so I could make my own speech.

“Thank you Homelander, it’s a real honour getting a introduction like that from you.” He smiled, yeah smile while it lasts asshole.  
“I have to admit when I was first offered the job I was incredibly grateful but I was mostly and still am nervous. While only temporarily I will be fighting along side the best and most beloved superhero’s. I just hope I can hold up to their and to your expectations.” Everyone clapped I stepped away from the mic and back over to Homelander.

“Grab my hand” he said  
“I would sooner stick it in a blender” I whispered. He chuckled and whispered in my ear “Is it gonna be like this the entire time?”  
“What did you expect?”  
“I don’t know, a little bit of gratitude after I recommend you to Stilwell.” In complete shock I didn’t even realize Homelander had grabbed hold of my hand and raised my arm up high. I tried to smile but my brain was rattled. Everything happened in a blur, next thing I knew I was escorted off the stage, walking down the red carpet where everyone was cheering louder and even more flashing lights. I was silent the whole way through while Ashely talked my ear off about statistics and all that shit I think I even heard her say good job at some point. I just smiled and nodded until I got a moment alone in my new room.

* * *

I sat down on my bed and looked at my phone. Already several missed calls from Frencie, M.M Hughie (why did they all call me if their together?) and Raynor. Also texts from everyone all along the same thing of wondering what the fuck my outfit is. I called Raynor first, she picked up on the first ring.  
“Ok so what the hell did I just witness on live tv?”  
“What? Didn’t like my speech? I made it up on the spot.” I responded with fake disappointment.  
“What was that with Homelander whispering in your ear.”  
“He recommended me to Stilwell.”  
“Wait what?”  
“He’s on to us. After he found the files I would be surprised if he wasn’t but recommending to Stilwell?”  
“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer right?”  
“Right.”  
“Now the most pressing topic: what the hell were you wearing?” I laughed.“I wish I knew the answer to that one.”

We talked for a bit before hanging up, specifically about our night out which still hasn’t happened, I just rolled my eyes and said. “Well maybe if SOMEONE didn’t assign me into the Seven.”  
“Hey you agreed to this!” She paused before asking “how’s Butcher taking this anyway?” I shrugged. “Fine I guess.”  
“You haven’t asked him have you?”  
“Hey why are you bringing up Butcher? Don’t you hate him.”  
“I do but it’s very clear you don’t. Check in on him Tessa.”  
“He has tried to call me.”  
“So call him back!”  
“Your right.” I gasped “maybe he wants to take me to the football game! What if we make out behind the bleachers??”  
“Haha.”

“Why are you on me so much about this?”  
“Because it’s clear to everyone else that you have feelings for each other! Look if there’s one thing I know about Butcher is that he doesn’t trust many people, and you’re the person he trusts the most.”  
“I know.”  
“You’re a Supe too so that’s even rarer. Don’t let that go Tessa.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Good.” She paused before saying “and I want to hear all about what a good kisser he is.”  
“Oh my god!” I felt my cheeks turn red. “Is- is he really a good kisser?” I cleared my throat.  
“Find out for yourself.”  
“Your evil.”  
“Go call him. But Tess last piece of advice: don’t wait forever, there’s plenty of fish in the sea and you deserve someone who wants to be with you.”  
“Thanks Susan.”  
“Anytime.”

I hung up and sighed. I dialled Butchers number who picked up on the second ring.  
“Ok when you told me what you looked like I honestly thought you were exaggerating. But then I saw it for myself and sat there wondering what the hell your wearing. Also what was Homelander whispering to you?”  
“Long story short, he recommend me to Stilwell.”  
“That fucking cunt!”  
“I’m gonna turn his plan against him anyways.”  
“You best believe I’m gonna be there when everything goes to shit, it’s gonna be fucking diabolical.”  
“Sure is, and pass that along to the boys all of them blew up my phone with texts and phone calls.  
“I’ll be sure to pas that along.” Butcher was quiet… too quiet I knew something was on his mind.

“Say it.” I said.  
“Say what?”  
“Whatever is on your mind.”  
“Who in their right fucking mind decided to put you in that getup?” I laughed.  
“That’s the thing, I don’t think they were in the right mind.”  
“Probably had to much to drink and passed out in front of the T.V.”  
“Or they got into something stronger while brainstorming and a cat was on the T.V.” Butcher laughed. “This is why I keep you around love.”  
“Really it’s not because of my dazzling personality?” I asked laying down on the bed.  
“Dazzling is one word for it.”  
“Really? What would you call it?” I asked smirking. Butcher knows he’s walking on a fine line but that’s the thing about our friendship. Always testing and teasing the waters, seeing how far we can go with one another.

“Sarcastic, smug, borderline reckless at best, sometimes arrogant, extremely stubborn oh and your inability to keep your damn mouth shut.”  
“Wow Butcher really know your way into a women’s heart.”  
“For your information women find me irresistible.” I shook my head. “Sure for the sake of your pride I’ll agree with you.” We talked for hours floating from topic to topic. Freddie is good, so are the boys, moving starts this weekend even though I won’t be living in it for months, still don’t trust that Homelander won’t make a second trip to my house for more secrets. Aka everything I’ve worked for for years.

After Butcher said goodbye and hung up I felt my heart lighter then it has in months despite my circumstances. I went to bed with a smile on my face but also dreading tomorrow and what Vought has in store for me.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa goes on her first mission with the last person she expected.

I woke up to the sound of my phone dinging. Still half asleep I groaned and felt for it until I grabbed it. I sighed and the first thing I noticed was that time. I had to be with Stilwell in a half hour for my first big mission.

“Shit!” I said jumping out of bed not even looking at any messages I may have received. After taking the quickest shower of my life I threw on my hideous costume before almost running down the hall. Barely making it I knocked on Stilwells door. Ashley opened the door ready to say something but I spoke first.  
“I know I know I’m late for my first meeting this wont be tolerated again blah blah blah.” I said walking into the office.“Now what’s my big first mission gonna be?” I asked sitting down.

“You and Homelander are set to stop a bank robbery.” Stilwell said  
“Wait me and Homelander?” I asked my stomach felt queasy just saying it out loud.  
“People love a team up, also all anyone is talking about online is you and Homelander, they love you too together.” Ashley is lucky I didn’t throw up all over her. I instead turned to Stilwell. “So this bank robbery how do you know it’s going to happen?” Stilwell laughed. “Copy Cat you should know by now that we have eyes and ears everywhere.” Yeah like in my apartment. “So we’re clear?” Ashely asked, I stood up  
“Mission received.”  
“Homelander is waiting for you at the front door with the camera crew.”  
“Well better not keep my partner waiting.” I stood up “actually Ms. Stilwell if I could have a moment with you in private?” I turned to Ashely.  
“Don’t take too long.” She said walking out I nodded. The minute the door closed I turned on my phone noticing I have a text but ignoring it for now I instead selected the photos that Butcher sent me and I slide my phone over to Stilwell.

“Taken in my house. Feel free to swipe through there’s more.”  
“Whats this?”  
“You said you needed proof, well this is proof. I don’t care how you get the money as long as it comes out of Homelanders paycheque.”  
“This is-  
“What surprising?” I scoffed “please you and I both know what a absolute dick Homelander is behind the cameras.” I swiped my phone. “I expect to have the money by Friday.” I said turning around and closing the door. I was feeling pretty proud of myself waking down the hall. I decided to finally open that text from earlier. Surprised to see it from Butcher and even more surprised at what it said  
_Morning sunshine kick some serious ass today on your first bigshot mission._  
I smiled and texted back  
_This text saved me from being late would still be sleeping if I didn’t hear it go off. You would be proud at what I told Stilwell it was fucking diabolical. Showed her the pictures and told her my money is coming out of Homelanders paycheque who I’m stopping a bank robbery with today_. I pressed send and walked faster no need to keep them waiting any longer.

Homelander and the camera crew were talking outside of the building. Homelander turned to me when I stepped outside.  
“There she is! My partner in crime.” He walked over and clasped me on the shoulder. What I wouldn’t give to burn his hand off.  
“Sorry I’m late, first mission jitters.” I lied  
“No problem, we’ve all been there.” He took his hand off my shoulder finally before walking into the street.”Come on we’ve got a bank to save.” The whole way there I’m just wondering how much longer he can keep up this nice guy act before he snaps. Homelander snapping on camera, now that is something I would pay to see. I smiled at the thought, his reputation would be destroyed and who knows what else. Fucking diabolical ok I definitely have been hanging around with Butcher too much.

When we got to the bank there was already cop cars outside. Me and Homelander immediately ran inside cameras following us. Inside the bank was citizens and cops alike with their hands up, a couple bodies on the floor belonging to a few cops who decided to play hero but didn’t succeed. In the middle of the room was the robber responsible for it all. He laughed when he saw us, hey if I saw me in someone else’s shoes in this getup I would laugh too.  
“Well well we’ll, if it isn’t Homelander and the new member I should be flattered.”  
“Put down the gun and you can walk away from this unharmed.” Homelander said  
“Oooh big talk for a guy in tights and a cape.”  
“You should listen to him.”  
“What are you gonna do new girl?” My eyes turned red. “How about we find out.” He tried to run away but both of us ran after him hot on his heels further into the bank.

“Why couldn’t he just come with us without picking up a fight?” Homelander asked.  
“That would be too easy and because he’s not the brightest bulb in the shed.” I replied we managed to chase him down and corner him against a locked safe. He was tugging at the safe when he saw us.  
“Shit”  
“You trying to withdraw money from your account? Sorry man but I think the bank is closed. Yeah crazy robbery some idiot killed some cops and scared the shit out of innocent civilians.” He turned to face us.  
“That’s some mouth you got.” I laughed “oh you have no idea.”  
“Be a shame if something were to happen.” I saw his fist flying towards my face I grabbed it before it even got close and dragged his arm down.

“Yeah it would, but thankfully I’m pretty good at defending myself.”  
“Now come back with us.” Homelander said. “This time I’m not asking.” His eyes ready to lazer at any second.  
“Why you guys? Your just a bunch of freaks in ridiculous costumes running around showing off your freaky powers so why do you get all the fame, the money, and the glory?”  
“Because we save people. Copy Cat let him go don’t worry I got him.” As son as I let him go Homelander was right next to me he turned the guy around and clasped both had behind his back. We walked back out outside  
“I got a kid. Shared custody in the divorce but my ex thinks I can’t provide for her.”  
“So you’d thought you would rob a bank to prove your ex wrong? Yeah nice plan you know there’s jobs out there right?” I said.  
“Yeah jobs that pay shit money.”  
“Yeah well life sucks.” I said. When we got to the front of the bank back up officers were already there.  
“We got him officers.” Homelander said the officer nodded. “Thank you Homelander.”  
“Oh I barely lifted a finger no this was all Copy Cats work.” He turned to me and nodded. “Thank you.”  
“Just doing my job” I said smiling the other officer had the guy in cuffs and shoved him in the back we waved to both of the officers as they got in the car and drove away.

“Cut!” I forgot about the cameras. “Copy Cat that was amazing.” Where did Ashely come from? “Now stand together now while we get some pictures. Everyone is gonna want these.” I rolled my eyes but did as I was told Homelander brought me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming. Somehow I got myself through it and even made it back to the tower in one piece.

“Well that was short.” Homelander said walking down the hall  
“Yep” I said  
“Got any plans for tonight?” I shrugged. “Might go out with a friend.” He laughed  
“What? Am I not allowed to have friends now?”  
“You mean besides us?” Now it was my turn to laugh. “None of you will ever be my friend.”  
“Not even Maeve? You two were getting close the first time around.”  
“Not that it’s any of your business but like the rest of you she called me several things when I left and I don’t make friends who call me a two faced bitch so.” I smiled. “With that being said I’m going to Stilwells and do whatever Ashely has planed and tonight I’m going out with my friend.” I walked away from him without another word.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Raynor go out and Tessa tells Raynor things she’s been holding in for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: starting now there will be mentions of past rape and trauma.
> 
> I’m really nervous with this given the material touched in this feedback as always is always welcome in the comments.

After I sat in Stilwells office listing to Ashely go on and on more about how everyone loved me and numbers I called Raynor.  
“Hey Tessa”  
“You free tonight?” I asked opening the door to my room.

“Oh you mean you have time our of your supe schedule to hang out?”  
“Probably not but what are they gonna do? Apparently I’m up 10% with 18-35 year olds, but I think the costume helped.”  
“Also your smart mouth.”  
“Hey you love my smart mouth. So are we on for tonight?”  
“Yeah see you at our usual spot?”  
“See you at 10.” I hung up and sighed. Soon Stilwell will be talking merchandise, movie deals and who knows what else. Then she’ll ask me to make my temp job here more permanent, no way in hell that’s happing.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts I walked over and opened it disappointed when it was Homelander.  
“Oh it’s you” I said just as disappointed as I felt.  
“Expecting anyone?”  
“Yeah my parents oh no wait they dropped me off at a foster home when I was 8. Come in I guess.” He walked in surveying the room.  
“It’s probably not as big as yours but for a temp job it’ll do now cut the small talk what do you want.”  
“Just wanted to say you did a great job today.”  
“Thanks now leave.” He laughed that smug asshole. I felt my skin crawl with every passing second.  
“Hey is that anyway to treat your new partner.” I almost threw up. “Excuse me?”  
“Yeah apparently everyone on social media loves us together.” I laughed oh the irony.  
“So what you’re saying is that I team up with you on every mission now?”  
“Well not every mission wouldn’t be fair to the others but most of them yeah it’s you and me.”

“Sorry, I work alone hell there lucky I didn’t try to get out of the first mission.”  
“Why didn’t you? Try to get out I mean.” He walked closer to me I backed away.  
“Didn’t want to make a bad first impression.”  
“You know there gonna ask right? Why your so against you teaming up with me.”  
“Maybe they’ll find out not everyone on planet Earth likes you.” He stepped closer. I put my hands up.“Get away for me.” My eyes turned red. “Or I’ll laser your fucking legs off.” He chuckled.“Big talk for someone who couldn’t lay a finger on me the first time around.”  
“I was caught off guard, I won’t make the same mistake again.”  
“We’re on the same team now.”  
“We may be running around in ridiculous outfits together but there’s no way in hell we are on the same side.” He backed away from me and walked towards the door.  
“I hope I can change your mind, good night Tessa.” He smiled opened the door then closed it behind him without another word.  
“Damn it” I clenched my hands to stop them from shaking.

I was still a bit shaken up when I walked into the bar. Nothing alcohol won’t fix though. I looked at my phone again half waiting for Susan to text me to tell me she’s inside and also half thinking of Butcher. He asked me if I was stopping by tonight I told him I had plans with Raynor he said ok and hasn’t texted back since since.  
“A watched phone never receives a text.” I looked up. “Hey Susan.” She sat down next to me.  
“What’s up?”  
“Oh it’s nothing.”  
“Really because your face says otherwise.”  
“Don’t worry about it it’s just Butcher.”  
“What about him?” She asked waving down the bartender and ordering us two drinks.  
“He asked me if I was seeing him tonight I told him no that we had plans. He said ok and hasn’t texted back since.” The bartender plopped our drinks down I automatically reached for mine and took a gulp.

“It’s probably nothing I’m overreacting right?”  
“Probably. Susan said. “But when it comes to you Butcher tends to be a bit clingy. You should have told him you were going on a date.” She laughed. “God I would love to see that.”  
“So your saying not to worry about it.”  
“I’m saying he’s not your boyfriend clearly and you choose to hang out with me tonight. If he can’t accept that well that’s his problem.” I sighed. “I hate when your right.”  
“Now” she grabbed the phone out of my hand. “I’ll be taking that.”  
“Hey!”  
“You stare at it any longer you’ll loose more brain cells then you did the day you decided to start actually liking him.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Now drink.” She said I shrugged and followed her advice.

I don’t know how I managed to get my phone back but I did. I dialled Butchers number against Susans protests.  
“Evening love. Thought you were drinking with Raynor tonight.”  
“I am.” He laughed. “Even during girls night still thinking of me? I’m touched.”  
“Yep I wanted to tell you what a good friend you are.”  
“Right back atcha.”  
“No seriously, getting those photos, cleaning my house, feeding my cat while I’m going even packing up my stuff?”  
“What can I say? Got a lot of free time lately.”  
“I’ll make it up to you somehow.”  
“You’ve done more then enough especially now being our double agent.”  
“Oooh I like that. Makes me sound like a bad ass secret spy agent.”  
“Love you work for the CIA you’re the closest we got to secret agent.”  
“Well this secret agent has to get going before she looses her phone privileges.” I said staring at a very upset Susan.”  
“Enjoy your night Tess.”  
“You too Butcher.” I hung up Susan held out her hand. I sighed and gave her back my phone then took a sip of my drink.

“Can you even get drunk?” She asked I chuckled. “Yes I can.”  
“Well then bottoms up.” We both took a drink.  
“I’m gonna need this after today.”  
“What happened?”  
“Well I did my first mission with Homelander might I add. Then afterwards he decided to tell me that from now on we will be partners.”  
“That’s bullshit.”  
“I know!”  
“I’ve been trying to get you a new partner for years, you always tell me to fuck off.”  
“Yeah trust me I wish I could tell them to fuck off. Oh am I going to have a great going away speech planned this time.”  
“You sure there will still be a building to give your speech in?” I shrugged. “Depends.” I finished off my drink then turned to the dart board with a smile, I turned to Susan.

“Oh no, no no no don’t even think about it.”  
“Why? Afraid your gonna loose?”  
“Oh please, I’m worried about you.” I scoffed. “Why?” She laughed.  
“Just don’t want your streak to break when you lose. How long has it’s been since you lost a game?”  
“Never.” I responded.  
“Lets keep it that way.” She said taking a drink I shook my head. “You scared?” I asked.  
“Please it should be you that’s scared.” I scoffed. “Please.”  
“You really think you can beat me?” She asked.  
“Yep.”  
“Care to make things more interesting then?  
“How much?” I asked getting out my wallet.  
“No I don’t want your money, I want something else.”  
“Ok.”  
“An answer.”  
“To what?”  
“To The Thing.” I gulped. “No.” Susan groaned.“Why not?”  
“Because I said so end of story.” I waved down the bartender for another drink.  
“If your so keen on winning you won’t have to tell me a thing.” I shook my head. “I can’t risk it, besides what do I get when I win?”  
“What do you want.” I took a hold of my new drink. “Make sure Butcher is alright, him and the rest of the the boys. You know keep a eye on them, make sure he isn’t running around without any limbs.”

“You say you don’t like him.”  
“I’m worried about him, shits gonna go sideways any day now I can feel it.”  
“All right, if you win I’ll keep an eye out.”  
“Thanks.” I stood up drink in hand. “Deputy Director, lets play a game.”

“Fuck!”  
“Shit!”  
I sighed and looked at the board we never did settle for a tiebreaker.  
“What do we do now?” I asked extending my arms out.  
“I’ll hold up my end if you hold up yours. This way we both win.” I bit my lip.“Fine.” Susan raised her eyebrow. “Fine? That worked?”  
“Not here though.”  
“Where then?”  
“My place.” We both walked out after splitting the bill.

“Sorry about the mess.” I said walking into my mostly boxed up house. Freddie turned his head from his spot on the couch when he herd me. I smiled “hey buddy!” He got up and walked over to me. I bent down to pet him. “Sorry I’ve been away for a while have you been good?” I looked up at Susan. “He’s the only love in my life ok.”  
“Who’s fault is that.”  
“So funny.” I got up. “Come on we’ll talk in my room.” I grabbed a couple beers on my way in. When I came in Susan was sitting on my bed, I handed her a beer. “Trust me.” I said she grabbed it. “Now where to start.”  
“Wait there’s a story?”

“Yep.” I said taking a sip of my beer. “It all started when I was young and naïve and still thought Vought and the Seven weren’t ragging assholes.”  
“Wow you were young and naïve.”  
“Yep, I was completely settled at Vought financially stable for the first time that I had to worry about being financially stable. Convinced I was gonna work there for the rest of my life. I was bubbly, happy and ready to save the world.”  
“This doesn’t sounds like you, especially the bubbly part.”  
“Nope not anymore at least because something happened. Th-that changed me.”  
“Tessa you don’t have to do this, I don’t want to force you to tell me. That’s not what I really wanted.”  
“What did you want?”  
“I wanted.” She sighed “I wanted you to finally say you have feelings for Butcher all right, I wanted you to back out of telling me and that was gonna be my counter.”  
“Well after this story your gonna understand why I can never do that.”

“As I was saying. I was a young idiot who thought she made it in life. One night I went out with Maeve. We actually were close back then. So we go out have a grand old time then she heads back to the tower and I head back to my place.” I start pacing around I had to set my drink down because my hands started shaking. Susan looked at them “Tessa stop your hands-  
“No I can’t I need to tell someone, all these years of bottling it up.” I took a deep breath. “I think I’m ready to be honest with someone and I trust you but you can’t tell a single soul what I’m about to say.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Good, so I walk in and I see Homelander sitting on my couch. Naturally I was surprised.”  
“He has a habit of breaking in to your places.” I chuckled. “Yeah if only that was the worst thing he did that night. I still remember what he said.”

“ _Copy Cat, you look gorgeous. Forgive me this is the first time I’ve seen you in a skirt and with makeup on.”  
“Homelander, thank you but what are you doing in my house?”  
“Just thought I’d drop by to say hello. Now don’t tell any of the others but your my favourite.”  
“Homelander I’m honoured.” _“Th-then h- h-he stepped closer to me.”  
 _“I mean how could you not.”_ “Then that bastard put his hand on my waist.”  
 _“Your gorgeous, powerful, funny.” _You think I’m powerful?”__

__“At least you were funny back then.” I rolled my eyes before continuing. _  
“In my opinion you should have been in the Seven.”  
“But there’s already seven of you.” Homelander shrugged. “We can always change the name. I’m taking it up with Stillwell in the morning.”__ _

“ _Thank you Homelander that’s such a honour. However could I repay you?”_ “Now that was the most stupidest question I could have ever asked.  
 _“I can think of a couple things.”_ Th-th-that’s when that creepy bastard put his m-mo-mouth on me. I was disgusted even thinking about it. I felt myself feeling sick not sure if it’s from the alcohol or from this story.”  
“What happened next?” Susan asked in a soft voice. I felt like a part of her already knew. “Well naturally he wanted to go further. I said no and he didn’t like it so.” I felt tears rolling down my cheek. I sat down and started crying. “Th-that fucking bastard rapped me right on that fucking couch.”  
“Oh my god Tessa I’m-  
“No I don’t want apologys especially when you didn’t know.” I whipped away my tears.  
“Have you gone to the police about this?” I scoffed. “Yeah real help they would be.”

“I’m serious Tessa why don’t you march down to the police station right now?”  
“Because no one would believe me. Because he’s got all of America and probably the rest of the world kissing his fucking ass.”  
“But you have another plan? That’s why you tagged up with Butcher and why you agreed to go to Vought in the first place? Wait a minute.” Susan paused for a minute and then started laughing. “Oh the fucking irony.”  
“Please don’t.”

“Your in love with the guy who’s trying to take down Homelander because of what happened to Becca.”  
“No I am not in love with him.” Susan stood up.“Oh for fucks sake how much longer are you going to keep this up? Just admit it, after everything you told me this will be a piece of cake.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why the hell not!”  
“You said it yourself Butcher is after Homelander after what happened to Becca right? She died because Homelander rapped her how do you think he’s gonna react if he finds out the same thing happened to me expect I lived?”  
“I didn’t-  
“What? Think of it? Because I did. I’ve been thinking of it. Ever since he told me what happened. All I thought is I’m never telling him.”

“Why?”  
“Because he’s going to hate me!”  
“It wasn’t your fault! What happened to you, to Becca none of it was your fault!”  
“No but don’t you think he’ll resent me? There’s another reason for him to hate me, as if my powers weren’t enough of one.”  
“Tessa. He had no reason to pin his hate on Homelander on you just because of your powers.”

“You know I hated my powers as a kid.“ I said in a calm voice, calmest it’s been since I started the story. “Still did until Vought found me, they made me feel welcomed, normal for the first time in my life I was surrounded by people who were the same as me and then that one night it all came crashing down. I’m taking down that company Susan and I’m making sure Homelander suffers the consequences for what he did to Becca and to me. But I’m not doing this for Butcher like everyone thinks. No I’m doing it for me. I’m doing it so I can look that psychotic asshole in the eye and arrest him myself.” I smiled. “Homelander goes to jail on rape of two young women and murder of the second.” Hows that for a headline?” Susan smiled. “Sounds like you had this planned for a long time.”  
“You have no idea.”

“But you do need to tell Butcher, now I know your scared it’s going to ruin your relationship and I understand that but it’s not.”  
“Really? How do you think that’s gonna go? Hey Butcher guess what? Homelander rapped me but guess what? I survived real fuck you isn’t it?”  
“But-  
“There is no buts- look Becca was his wife. If I tell him hes gonna look at me he’s gonna think why did she survive and not Becca?”  
“Maybe human can’t handle supes when they-  
“No that’s not it, just trust me I know stories of humans and supes in relationships and no human has died from having sex.” Susan ran her hands through her fingers.  
“I just don’t think he’s gonna hate you or resent you.”

“Really? Who’s he gonna pick Susan? Me or Becca because past events over the next seven years have proved that he picks Becca every time. Everything he’s doing, he’s doing for her.”  
“But she’s dead! He’s just too stubborn to sit down and process that. She’s dead but your still here, by his side.” I shook my head.  
“I’m sorry Susan, no matter what I feel for him I can’t tell him.” She sighed. “Just let me hear you say it. Just once.”  
“Fine: I’m in love Billy Butcher.”


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While people are confessing its Butchers turn. But not before some mild violence and swearing. Featuring Spice Girl references.

Butcher  
While my eyes were on the tv my attention was at M.M Hughie and Frenchie mumbling in the background.  
“Is he ok?” Hughie asked.  
“No he’s lost his second in command.” M.M replied.  
“He hasn’t lost her per say the mademoiselle is just undercover is all.” Frenchie said  
“Yeah but for how long?” Hughie asked  
“Who’s to say.” M.M said  
“What are we supposed to do? Just let him sit like this?” Hughie asked

“You know I can hear you mother hens right?” I turned to them. “Look I’m fine all right I don’t need Tess to do a job.” M.M scoffed.  
“Hey I’ve been doing good so far! We even found the V.”  
“Great and we’re going to what? Just walk into Vought with it while Tessa is still there? Why didn’t Raynor take it anyway.” I was silent.  
“Butcher.”  
“She just didn’t ok.”  
“I’m not buying that.” Hughie said  
“Well too fucking bad.”  
“It’s Homelander isn’t it? She couldn’t put him behind bars.” M.M said, I was silent.  
“Wait I’m confused isn’t that why Tessa is in Vought?” Hughie said  
“He doesn’t want her to being down Homelander, he’s afraid he’s going to kill her.” Frencie said I stood up.  
“Say one more word and-  
“You’ll what? You know I’m telling the truth. You want to bring down Homelander before she does so he doesn’t hurt her again because-  
“Frenchie I’m warning you.”  
“Because you love her.” I punched him in the face. He fell flat on the ground.

“What the hell?”  
“What the fuck did you do that for?” I turned to M.M and Hughie. “First off a dollar goes into that jar anytime someone says I have any feelings for Tess.” I pointed to a empty jar I bought on my way back from Raynor. “You say I’m in love with her.” I point to Frencie. “That’s what happens, are we fucking clear?” I stepped away from Frencie giving him space to stand up. All three of them walked towards the jar.  
“How far back does this go because I don’t think I have enough money for this, like at all.”Hughie said  
“You think your short please.” M.M said.  
“Why am I doing this? That bastard still owes me money.”  
“Yeah and he just punched you in the face.” Hughie said.  
“I warned him.” I defended I sat back down and turned my full attention to the news.

“I’m reporting from Vought tower with the newest recruit Copy Cat along with A-Train. Not to long ago we saw A-Train vs Shockwave but these two have just confirmed that a A-Train vs Copy Cat race may be in the works.” I stood up. “There already stringing her up like a fucking doll.” Frenchie walked away probably stopping himself from getting punched in the face again. Tess laughed. “Well I’m in if A-Train is.”  
“Please I could race you right now.”  
“Any time anyplace.”  
“So you herd it hear folks no official date yet but A-Train vs Copy Cat will be coming to you soon.” I turned off the tv and looked at my phone. Still unanswered texts and phone calls from Tess. I tried to brush it off thinking shes too busy with all of her Seven bullshit.  
“You know it’s ok to miss her right?” Hughie said he was the only one left in the room.  
“Oh please I just saw her the other day I don’t miss her.”  
“Sure seems like it. You spend every night in her house.”  
“We are spending every night in her house packing it up.”  
“Yeah but I’m not the one sleeping in her bed.” Hughie walked away.  
“Fuck.”

* * *

Later that night I got a call from Tess. I ignored my heat beating faster and picked up the phone.  
“Hey long time no see.” I said  
“Yeah sorry Voughts got me running around doing all kinds of publicity shit. Apparently it’s working though. We’re doing some sort of all girls group thing next.”  
“Like the Spice Girls?”  
“Yes Butcher like the Spice Girls if the Spice Girls kicked criminals asses instead of sang.”  
“Your definitely Scary Spice.”  
“Aw you think I’m scary?” I laughed.

“Not me love but I’m sure you scared the shit out of Hughie when you first met him.”  
“Really after all he’s seen?”  
“He’s still new to all this, some things still scare him.”  
“I’m right here! And I wasn’t scared of her!” We both laughed.  
“Sure you weren’t kid.” I turned to Hughie  
“She said-  
“Yeah I have a good idea of what she said.” Hughie walked out of the room.  
“Finally got you alone, I thought I was alone all along though.”  
“Your telling me Hughie sneaked up on you?”  
“I was distracted.”  
“Uh huh.”

“I miss you.” I admitted. “I’ve seen you less then I thought since you started at Vought.”  
“I know, I don’t know when I’ll even see you next, between being in the next Spice Girls and now this race against A-Train.”  
“I saw you two on the news. For the record I hope you leave him in the dust.”  
“Hey anything he can do I can do better, oh and Billy I miss you too.”  
“Your place is almost all boxed up, we move in a couple days just like you planned.”  
“Good, I’ll try to sneak out then.”  
“See you then?”  
“Yeah see you then Billy.” I smiled.  
“Night Tess.”  
“God I miss someone calling me that, I feel like I’m gonna punch the next person that calls me Copy Cat.” I laughed.  
“Give em hell Tess.”  
“Is there no other way?” She laughed before hanging up. I changed her contact name from Tess to Scary Spice before falling asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw I had a text from her. It read _So I’ve been doing some thinking and if I’m Scary Spice Maeve has to be Ginger Spice and Starlight is definitely Baby Spice._

Fuck I love her.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise. Will Tessa and Butcher be able to get through it?

Butcher  
“She’s a fucking sup just like the rest of them how many times do I have to fucking say it!”  
“Just like me?” Oh fuck. I turned around to see Tess with her arms crossed over her chest standing by the door. She was supposed to come over to help pack up her stuff but before she arrived Hughie was going on about Starlight poor kid is gonna get his heart broken. We’ve gotten jack shit from her and now that Tess has started to gain everyone’s trust we don’t need her anymore. Of course Hughie didn’t take that very well. Someone is gonna have to set the record straight to him and it looks like it’s gotta be me. Which is what I thought until Tess walked in, Seven getup and all.

I turned to her. “Tess come on.”  
“No Butcher you come on. Look I sympathize with you I really do I mean why else would I be doing all this? I understand you want to protect the kid. Trust me I do too but don’t forget those supes your bashing: I’m one of them now.”  
“Yeah I should say so.” I gestured to her. “Why the fuck are you wearing that?”  
“Didn’t have time to change.”  
“Why you standing up for them all of a sudden? Has your time in there made you soft?”  
“Ok guys let’s just take a breather.” M.M tried to step in but Tess spoke up.

“No it’s ok, I know where I’m not wanted after all: I’m just some supe that you have when it’s convenient for you.”  
“No Tess it’s not like-  
“Really? Because it seems like I’m always second best to you if you had any idea what happened to me with them-  
“THEN TELL ME! YOU NEVER FUCKING TELL ME ANYTHING!”  
“Should we go?” Hughie asked  
“I told you everything! About Becca about Vought.”  
“Yeah I told you stuff too.”  
“But not everything.”  
“That’s not fair.”  
“Really? Because I haven’t seen you in weeks, last time you popped in was when Mesmer- I paused.

“Have you been avoiding me?”  
“What? No sorry I have a job. One that I’m doing for you by the way.” I extended my arms.  
“Oh really? I’m just packing up all this shit for fun then? While you’ve been gone playing supe with fucking Homelander and everyone else I’ve been here making sure your fucking cat is fed. Who carried you out while you were fucking unconscious?! Remember that!?”  
“Good well add it up then: one nice thing vs the thousands of bad things you called me or how you fucking treated me when we first met.”

“Ok now that’s not fucking fair.”  
“No whats not fair is me risking my ass for you and coming in and listing to you talking just like you used to.”  
“I wasn’t talking about you.”  
“Oh really because it sure sounded like it. I hated my powers for years, but when I first joined Vought I felt like I was a part of something even just for a moment.”  
“What? You think they give a rats ass about you?”  
“What and you do? Please you don’t give a shit about anyone.” She stromed out without another word slamming the door on her way out.

“FUCK!” Everyone was silent except for Freddie who meowed.  
“Not the time.” I said  
“Should someone go after her?” Hughie asked  
“Non let the madmemoiselle calm down.”  
“Fuck this I’m outta here.” I said walking out  
“Butcher where are you going?” Hughie asked  
“Somewhere to get fucking wasted.” I slammed the door without another word.

* * *

Hughie  
“Have they ever fought before?” I asked sitting down.  
“Not like that.” Frencie said  
“Little spats here and there, mostly Tessa disagreeing with Butchers plans but never anything serious”  
“What do we do now?” I asked. M.M looked around. “Well the truck is gonna be here any minute and someone needs to bring all this stuff to her place.” I nodded, all 3 of us moved the boxes onto the truck and M.M drove to her place all of us in complete silence.

“You know Tessa did have a point.” I said  
“I have a idea: let’s not talk about it oui? It’s between Butcher and Tessa.”  
“I’m just saying Butcher goes on and on about supes meanwhile his friend is one of them, it’s gotta be hard on her.”  
“Don’t forget, she hates them too. She just wants Butcher to stop seeing her as his puppet that he can string along.” M.M said  
“When Tessa brought up something that happened to her with them you don’t think she ment-  
“Yep.” M.M replied, “don’t you dare say another word about it either.”  
“Why not? Butcher has a right to know.” Frenchie scoffed. “You try telling her that.”  
“I don’t get it.” We stopped at her apartment complex and got out. “I mean I can see Butcher being a dick but he’s also done some nice things like cleaning up her house and packing it up for the move.”

“It’s not enough.” M.M said “Butcher has a lot to make up for. Their relationship is the most complicated one I’ve seen. Two people who clearly love each other but are too damn stubborn to admit it so instead Butcher treats her like any other supe, or used to anyway.”  
“To stubborn or too scared?”  
“Pettie Hughie you may be on to something.” Frenchie said

* * *

Tessa  
This is not how I wanted tonight to go. I thought from my seat in a bar. I didn’t even look up when I herd someone sit down next to me. Only when I herd the stranger speak did I know.  
“What are the fucking chances?” I turned to Butcher.  
“You changed your outfit.” He said  
“Yeah fucking thing was getting to tight.”  
“I can only imagine.” I took a sip of my drink  
“Tess-  
“No let me, what I said to you wasn’t fair. I took it too far I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry too.” I was in shock first time I ever herd Butcher apologize.

“I should have said that a long time ago. For how I acted. I lashed out on you more then once when we first met and that wasn’t fair.”  
“Thank you.” I replied.  
“I don’t think of you as one of them, seeing you in your getup on tv is one thing. I know is all a bunch of bullshit but seeing it in person is hard for me because then you’re a part of them.”  
“Look, maybe being with them has gotten to me. I’ve never been friends with anyone else who had powers. I know that I’m undercover and any friends I make I have to say goodbye too but Maeve and I were close the first time around and now Starlight I mean she is starting to see what a bunch of bullshit this is and I don’t know I guess I wanna protect her when this all comes crashing down. Just like you want to protect Hughie.” He nodded.

“I’m just not used to seeing you with them, it’s harder on me then I thought.”  
“I understand.”  
“Also for what I said back there, forget about it. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”  
“Thank you.” I held up my drink.  
“One more drink then let’s get back to moving my shit in. This is the first time we’ve seen each other in weeks and I really don’t want to spend it being mad at you. Even if it is easy.” Butcher rolled his eyes but held up his drink anyway.

“Cheers.”

* * *

Ok so one drink turned into more drinks plus a round of darts which resulted in me kicking Butchers ass… again. Something that I proudly declared on my way out.  
“Yeah yeah.” Billy said  
“Oh hush I’m your favourite.”  
“Yeah you’re a pretty badass supe.” I smiled  
“Thanks.” Billy phone rang probably Hughie wondering where Billy is, Hughie worries like that.  
“Hey Hughie, yeah I’m fine I’m with Tessa and we made up- no Frenchie we didn’t make out. That’s another dollar in the jar for you.” I giggled  
“We’re coming to the apartment see you lads in a bit.”

“The jar?” I asked  
“Yeah every time they bring up me and you in a you know.” He cleared his throat “romantic sense or otherwise a dollar goes in the jar.”  
“How much money do you have?”  
“Currently? 50 bucks.” I laughed.  
“Genuis.” We got in his car  
“Wait are you sure you can drive?” He scoffed  
“Please.” I rolled my eyes “ok but if we get stopped by a cop car I’m not helping.”  
“Yes you will, one flash of those pretty eyes and they will send us along no problem.”  
“You think I have pretty eyes?” I put my hands up to face and fluttered my eyes.  
“Hey I’m only nice because we just got out of a fight.”

“Yeah keep telling yourself that. Oh I talked to Stillwell and I get to bring Freddie with me to the tower.”  
“Great.”  
“Yeah so now you don’t have to worry about looking after him anymore.”  
“Fantastic.” Billy said in a fake voice  
“Relax, you guys can still crash there. Your name is on the lease too.”  
“What? Bloody hell Tess.”  
“No your place sucks ok, you need a actual place to live.”  
“But rent and- I scoffed  
“Please with the money I’m bringing in from Vought we’re covered trust me.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me that before!”  
“I was going to before we got in a fight!”  
“Well now I feel like a asshole!”  
“Now!!??”  
“Thank you Tess.”  
“Your welcome.” We pulled up to the building I used my key to get in and gave the spare one to Billy. I opened the door and there sat M.M, Frenchie, Hughie, and Freddie.

“Surprise!” Hughie said “we moved it all for you.”  
“You didn’t have to do that.” I said taking off my jacket.  
“Well someone had to.” M.M said I smiled  
“Thanks guys.” I hugged all of them before sitting on the couch with Freddie.  
“Yeah most of your stuff is still in boxes but we got all the furniture out.”  
“I’ll let Butcher handle most of it since it is partly his.”

“WHAT!” The boys exclaimed  
“Yeah we’re flatemates now.” Billy said. “So if you boys want a comfortable place to stay tonight you all better be on your best behaviour.” We spent the rest of the night unpacking, only the essentials while I was telling everyone about everything happening at Vought right now. I even painted Kimikos nails again before we all collapsed.  
The apartment is a two bedroom so someone took the guest room while everyone figured out the couch and air mattress situation. I was in bed once again in Billy’s arms.

“Gonna have to stop sleeping at the tower if this is the alternative.”  
“Good, bring Freddie with you.”  
“He follows me everywhere anyway.”  
“Tessa thank you again. I don’t know what I did to deserve you as a friend.”  
“Oh no your all mushy on me.”  
“I’m serious, I’ll make it up to you somehow.”  
“Put it on the tab, next to bringing Homelander down.”  
“Pretty interesting tab.”  
“It’s always interesting with you though.” Those were the last words I said before I fell asleep.

* * *

Butcher  
Once I knew Tess was asleep I carefully got out of bed making sure not to wake her. I put my clothes back on and stepped out on the deck. While I was staring at the moon I herd footsteps behind me.  
“What are you doing up?” I turned to see Hughie next to me.  
“Herd you, you ok? I know you and Tessa were off on the wrong foot today.” I shrugged. “No big deal we settled it.”  
“That’s good.” Hughie didn’t walk away though.  
“I love her. Don’t know for how long I only just admitted it to myself the other day.” Hughie opened his mouth

“Don’t say another word. I’m worried I’m gonna lose her Hughie, when it comes down to it, when Vought has gone to shit I’m worried which side she’s gonna choose.”  
“You trust her right?”  
“More then anyone.”  
“Then rely on that, for her plan to work, her crazy one in a million insane plan that only she could think of she needs to get them to trust her.” I nodded  
“I know that, I guess I just don’t like sharing her.”  
“Things will work out and for the record: She loves you too I’m sure of it.”  
“As far as everyone else goes-  
“This conversation never happened got it.” Hughie walked away without another word. I walked back to her- our room and got back into bed. She immediately snuggled up next to me.  
“I’ll do everything I can to protect you. I can’t loose you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah did I mention there was gonna be plenty of emotions in this chapter? Anyone need a tissue?.... Or the whole box?


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big race is here plus Butcher gets a surprise phone call.

Butcher  
“Why does Tess have so much stuff?” Hughie asked putting down a box marked music.  
“I mean how many cds are in here?”  
“You’d be surprised.” I said Hughie chucked  
“Last week we were chasing supes now we’re organizing ones music collection.”  
“Ok genius you think of a next step.” M.M said bringing in another box.  
“Anything from Mesmer?” I was quiet I paid Mesmer a little visit, one that resulted in his head getting bashed against a sink.  
“We don’t need him.” I replied. “Anyway out of everyone I’m surprised you’re the one itching to get back out. Something will turn up.”

“How’s the mademoiselle?” Frenchie asked  
“Gearing up for this stupid race against A-Train. She said according to Vought people are placing bets already.” I turned to Hughie who was on his phone.  
“Starlight?” I asked.  
“No actually the race, its blowing up.” He said surprised, I grabbed the phone from him. Every article involved Tess and A-Train.  
“Son of a bitch, her plan is working. She’ll have them wrapped around her finger by the time she crosses the finish line.”

“Keep looking.” I started to pick things out of the box. “More people like her more Vought will like her.” I said looking through her CDs. Hughie nodded. “I’m on it.”  
“Good.” I chuckled when I came across a Taylor Swift CD. “Tess has been holding out on me.” Frenchie and Hughie looked at it.  
“I am so teasing her with this, she had the nerve to bash Billy Joel.”

“She was right.” All 3 of us replied. Hughie rolled his eyes. “I thought she was all Zeppelin and less well Taylor Swift.”  
“Hey don’t knock Taylor.” Frenchie said, I took the CD back and put it back with the rest.  
“How about you lot make yourselves useful and look more into Compound V.” M.M and Frenchie along with the Female left to go dig up some dirt. Meanwhile I was getting Tess’s kitchen utensils while Hughie was still organizing her music.  
“Do you think she’d punch me if I brought it up that the all powerful Tessa Winters who named her cat after Freddie Mercury also listens to Taylor Swift.”  
“Yes.”

“Did you know?” I sighed. “No Hughie, the biggest thing Tess is keeping from me is that she occasionally listens to Taylor Fucking Swift.” I start putting away bowls and plates hopping he’ll change the subject.  
“Well what is it then?”  
“Gee Hughie if I knew don’t you think I would have told you?” Hughie was quiet no doubt going through more of her CDs “ohh vinyl!” Until he asked, “so when are you going to tell her that your in love with her?”

“Fucking hell Hughie. Do you wanna get punched?”  
“I’m serious you needed to tell her like yesterday because the sexual tension is starting to piss us off.” I snapped my fingers. “That’s another dollar for you.” Hughie handed me a dollar. “Worth it.”  
“Look right now isn’t the best time all right.”  
“That’s just an excuse.” I raised my eyebrow and Hughie got out another dollar. “Fuck it you might as well take my whole wallet because I’m not giving up on this.”  
“You should for your sake.”  
“Butcher just tell her!” The door opened, M.M walked in. “Tell her what?” I turned to Hughie, he got himself into this now he’s gotta get out of this.  
“Oh just about Butcher telling Tessa that we’ll be at the race.”  
“We will?” M.M asked  
“Yeah right Butcher?” I regret not punching him in the face. “Yeah to see if we can get more V. The less they have the better right?”  
“Yeah ok.” M.M said not believing me for a second.

* * *

Tessa  
“Again!” Starlight shouted after I came back from running ANOTHER lap around the track.  
“Why?” I asked panting.  
“We need to get you into tip top shape so your body isn’t in shock when you’re running as fast as A-Train.”  
“Can we take a break? Like a, 24 hour day break.”  
“The race is tomorrow.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Come on we need to get you ready. Back in Des Moines I would wake up early in the morning and work out with my mom as support.  
“What fresh hell did you go through? Exercise? Waking up early?” Starlight shrugged. “I liked it besides I was spending time with my mom. What about your parents?” I scoffed. “I haven’t seen my parents since they left me at a foster home when I was 8.”  
“Oh.” She said in a soft voice “I’m sorry I didn’t-  
“Don’t worry about it, we just met and I don’t expect you to know everything about me.”

“We’re you born here?”  
“Born and raised. I lived on my own after I left the foster home until Vought picked me up. I left for a while didn’t imagine coming back though.”  
“Why didn’t you?” I shrugged gotta start lying sometime, surprised I told the truth up until now. “They made me a convincing offer.”  
“Well your doing great, everyone loves you. Your points are going up daily.”

“I have points!? Damn I gotta start paying more attention to what Ashley is saying.” Starlight giggled. “You know they fired her right? I gotta say I was shocked when I saw her walk back in the day before you started.” I shrugged. “She gets results, she’s annoying but she’s good at her job.”  
“You got me on the annoying part.” We both laughed.  
“Come on you deserve a break and your gonna kick A-Trains ass tomorrow.” I smiled  
“Thanks.” We walked back to the building together talking about one thing or another.

* * *

The next day I was on a tight schedule, Ashley dragging me from interview to interview. Jabbing in my ear about people on social media talking about the race in between.  
“Your going great Copy Cat your points are going up like crazy, people are placing polls on Twitter, the hastaging CopyCatVsA-Train is tending TeamCopyCat is number one and why are you holding a cat?”  
“Oh him? This is Freddie, Stilwell said he could come to the tower with me.”  
“This is perfect people love animals. Bring him with you to the race today.”  
“Ok.” I said confused, “you guys gonna have a chair for him or something?”

They got a chair for him. They even had a toy for him so he would be distracted when they took photos. I stood watching my cat having his pictures taken by paparazzi.  
“Ok now go take a picture with him for Instagram.” Ashley said  
“Sure let me just go take a picture with my cat before my big race for Instagram totally normal sentence.” I said walking over. I held Freddie while cameras where flashing.  
“You like this bud?” I asked when Freddie titled his head, “yeah you know your good side.” I set him down in his chair next to mine and A-Trains.

“Now be good while I go win a race.” I herd someone laugh behind me. I already knew who it was when I turned around.  
“Came to wish you good luck, not that you’ll need it.” Homelander said  
“Thanks.”  
“Come on don’t I get more then that?” Before I could open my mouth more paparazzi came over taking more pictures of us.  
“One of these pictures better turn out good.”  
“Oh please all pictures taken of you are good.”  
“Is that your attempt at flattery?” I asked  
“Copy Cat move closer to Homelander.” I’d sooner walk into quicksand. I gritted my teeth and stepped closer.  
“Come on Copy Cat don’t be shy.” Homelander chuckled. “She’s just nervous about the race.” He put his arm around me I felt my hands twitching. I imagined taking his hand and twisting his arm until it broke. I smiled for the cameras instead.

“Cute cat.” Homelander said when the cameras left as if he didn’t already see Freddie when he broke in, or is he just pretending that didn’t happen?  
“Copy Cat with a cat.” He gasped. “I’m pitching that to Ashley she’s gonna love it. Billboards with you two will be all around the city.”  
“Haven’t you put me through enough?” Homelander smiled. “Oh no Copy Cat I’m just getting started, break a leg.” He walked away. Freddie meowed I turned to him.  
“Agreed.” I assumed he was talking about how psychotic Homelander is.

* * *

Butcher  
I shook my head when I saw a bunch of cameras on Tess and Freddie, not sure who I felt more sorry for. I herd footsteps and turned to see M.M. “Ok security’s tight, cameras and guards at every corner.”  
“Great were fucked.” I turned to see Hughie talking to Starlight. “Or are we?” I radioed over to Hughie through the ear intercoms. “Hey Hughie do some snooping, follow Starlight around shouldn’t be too hard. You basically follow her around like a lost puppy.”  
“Great so what are we supposed to do now?” Frenchie asked.

“Sit back and enjoy the show, if there’s any bets going around put down some money on Tess for me.”  
“Waste your own damn money.” Frenchie replied.  
I chuckled “I’ll let her know you said that.”  
“I’ll let her know you owe me thousands of dollars.” I was silent and instead focused on Tess again who was talking to Starlight and damn it Hughies there too. He better not blow her cover.

* * *

Tessa  
“Hey Copy Cat.” I smiled when I saw Starlight walking towards me with shit Hughie wait if Hughies here is everyone else here too? Fuck, shit could go sideways any second.  
“Hey Starlight, who’s this?” I got up from my chair.  
“This is Hughie.”  
“Oh the guy you were talking about. Nice to meet you Hughie, I’m Copy Cat.” I extended my hand. Hughie nervously shook it.  
“I saw you on the news, with Homelander. You two stoping that robbery was pretty cool.”  
“Thanks, I was pretty nervous first mission and all and to be partnered with Homelander. Still new to the group, don’t want to piss anyone off.”  
“Well your doing a great job. I better get back to my seat race is gonna start any minute.”

Damn right your going back what the fuck are you guys doing?  
“Good luck Copy Cat.”  
I smiled. “Thanks Hughie.” If you call me Copy Cat outside of Voughts radar I will rip your tongue right out of your mouth. I saw Hughie kiss Statlight on the cheek before walking away.  
“Come on the race is gonna start soon.”  
“Right.” I said walking to the staring point A-Train already there. My eyes flashed red  
“Ooh scary, I’m really nervous now.”  
“You should be.”  
“Winner takes 30% of the losers profit.”  
“How about 40?”  
“50.”  
“Fine.”

“On your mark. Get set. Go.” It was over like a flash but I saw myself cross the finish line with A-Train a millimetre beside me. The crowd was cheering and calling my name. A-Train was a good team player and congratulated me. I was whisked away again for interviews.

* * *

After it was done I was in the locker room thinking of nothing but a nice hot shower until I herd pounding coming from the celling. I listened again hearing the pounding in a pattern, a pattern only known to a select few.  
“Frenchie?” I asked. I herd the pounding again.  
“What the hell are you boys up to now?” Silence. I sighed and walked towards the showers. “You better be gone.” I said taking off my suit.

* * *

Butcher  
“Well that was a bust.” I said walking into the apartment. “Frenchie found jack shit.”  
“Maybe he took the V before he left for the race.” Hughie said  
“Maybe.” I said sitting down. I herd several knocks on the door. I walked over and herd the I knock again, this time realizing the pattern of the knock before Tessa opened the door.

“Congratulations are in order love.”  
“Yeah um what the hell what you guys doing?”  
“What?” I asked  
“Look Butcher if this plan is gonna work none of you guys can be caught with me. One wrong thing could blow the whole thing wide open.”  
“We went there looking for some V.” M.M said.  
“Ok where is it?” We we’re all silent. Tess sighed and sat down.  
“Look I’ll tell and do whatever you guys want just stay clear ok?” We all nodded.  
“Good.” She sat down. “I became 50% richer today. A-Train bet 50% of our earnings from the race.” I laughed, fucking idiot.

* * *

When Tess was curled up next to me half asleep I confessed. “We didn’t actually go there to get some V. I mean that’s what I told the boys but I wanted to see you.”  
“Then why didn’t you just say so, boys would understand. Idiot.” She said with a smile before closing her eyes. Yeah I am I idiot, but I had to make sure Tess was safe. The V plan didn’t foul anyone but I’m thankful none of them said anything. I herd my phone going off so I reached over on the nightstand to grab it wondering who would be calling this late at night.

“Hello?”  
“Evening Billy.”  
“Rachel, how’s it going?”  
“Good I’m just calling because.” She took a deep breath knowing whatever she was going to tell me I wouldn’t take it well. “We’re having a funeral for Becca. We would really like it if you came.” God damn it.  
“Your burying an empty coffin you know.”  
“Were just putting up a headstone.”  
“It’s gonna be a waste of your money.”  
“Billy I don’t have time to argue all right. Either come or not.” She hung up. 

Fuck me.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butcher gets some news. Luckily Tessa is by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to give a shout-out to everyone that have left a kudos or comment or have even read this, I appreciate all of it.

Tessa  
When I woke up Billy was already gone. I sighed time to start another day. Better get back to the tower see if they got another mission for me. When I opened my bedroom door all the boys were still here including Billy.  
“Morning boys. I’m off to sell my soul to Vought.” Billy smiled  
“Have fun.” He stood up. “Actually I gotta ask you something, in private.”  
“Yeah sure.” Everyone else immediately raised their eyebrows as we walked out.  
“So what is it?” I asked walking down the hallway.  
“Got a call last night, from Rachel.”  
“Becca’s sister?” I asked entering the elevator.  
“Yeah there… hosting a funeral for Becca.”  
“Oh.” I didn’t know what else to say I can’t even imagine how tough this must be on Billy.  
“Wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me.”  
“Yes of course. When is it? Gotta tell Vought I’ll need the day off, think I earned it.”  
“Course, called Rachel back this morning it’s this Saturday at 2.” I nodded. “I’ll meet you at the apartment for 1 then.”  
“Thank you Tess.”  
“Of course.” I intertwined my fingers with his. “I’m here for you.” He squeezed my hand then let go.  
“See you tonight.”  
“See you then.” I smiled then got in my car and waved to Billy as I drove off.

* * *

Butcher  
I waved to Tess as she drove off then headed back to the room. I herd a ow when I opened the door. “Bloody hell what are you lot doing?” M.M, Frenchie and Hudgie stood up from where the door hit them.  
“Nothing.” M.M said  
“Aw come on M.M I expected better from you.”  
“Sorry blame the door that hit my head.”  
“We definitely weren’t overhearing what you and Tess were talking about.” Hughie said. M.M and Frenchie glared at him.  
“Really?” Frenchie asked  
“I thought he’d buy it!” Hughie defended  
“Let’s just move on shall we?” I walked away and mumbled under my breath “you three are going to be the death of me.”

* * *

I didn’t see Tess until later that night, I was up trying to sleep but not even close to succeeding, I herd the door open and saw Tess stumble in. ”Sorry.” She said exhausted. I averted my eyes as she got undressed, to tired to go to the bathroom like she normally does and crawled into bed once she changed.My arms already open for her to collapse into.  
“Stupid Vought.” She mumbled I laughed. “Sorry to wake you.”  
“Wasn’t even close to sleeping.” I responded. Freddie jumped up on the bed and made himself comfortable on the foot of the bed.  
“Excuse me? Who said you could join us?” Tess laughed. “Hey he’s tired he was doing photoshoots all day. We have a Instagram live scheduled early tomorrow.”  
“Should I even ask?”  
“No.” Tess responded before closing her eyes.

* * *

Tessa  
I knocked on Stilwells door, she opened the door surprised. “Copy Cat, come on in.” I walked in she pointed to a seat. “Come sit down.” I sat down across from her place at her desk.  
“What are you here for?”  
“I need a day off.”  
“What?”  
“I just got some bad news and need Saturday off.”  
“I’m sorry Copy Cat but we have Saturday booked solid.”

“I know and I know it’s last minute but it’s not for me. I have to be there for someone.”  
“Who is it?” Not in your fucking life.  
“Not important.”  
“Considering it’s your reason for wanting a day off I would say it’s very important.” My hands tightened. “All you need to know is that I need Saturday off. It’s a emergency.”  
“Sorry but until I get specifics I can’t do anything.” I sighed. “Fine I’m going to a funeral.”  
“Ok.”  
“Ok?”  
“Ok, you have the day off.” I stood up. “Thank you.” I stood up and left then texted Billy that I am clear for Saturday. I sighed Saturday is gonna be a tough day. I have to be strong for Billy even though he would never admit it he’s gonna need someone with him.

* * *

I sighed looking at myself in the mirror before walking away from it closing the door on the way out. Saturday couldn’t have come fast enough.

I saw Ashely talking to Maeve and Starlight. All three turned to me, I ignored them and stopped at the elevator, pressed the button and waited.  
“Copy Cat there you are, where have you been? We have interviews and press conferences and-  
“Why do you look like your going to a funeral?” Starlight asked I turned to her.  
“That’s because I am.” The elevator dinged, the doors opened. I stepped inside.   
“But- I interrupted Ashely “Cleaned it with Stilwell.”  
“We have never had a all girls group before! Think about the ratings! The door stated to shut but I caught it at the last minute.  
“I don’t give a fuck about the ratings.”

I let go of the doors letting it take me down. I walked out of the tower and got into my car. The whole drive to the apartment I was anxious. What if someone spots me at Beccas funeral? The minute Stillwell gets a hold of that its all over for us. The thought was still racing through my head when I wakes in. Billy was sitting on the couch with everyone else. Everyone was silent when I walked in.

“Ok what’s going on? You too have been talking behind our backs for days now and now Butcher is wearing a suit and you walk in with a dress….. oh my god are you guys going on a date?”  
“No!”  
“God no!”  
“Their going to a funeral you idiot!” M.M said. “Sorry I overheard you guys.  
“Wait you didn’t tell them?” I asked Butcher was silent.  
“Tell us what?” Frenchie asked.  
“Beccas family is holding a funeral today. Also Hughie a dollar in the jar now.” Billy said. Hughie stood up and walked over to the jar with his wallet.

“So Tessa is going as support?” M.M asked.  
“Exactly now if you excuse us we’re going to be late.” I turned to Billy. “You ready?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
“Come on.” I held out my hand he took it and we walked out together. We turned back at the boys. Neither of them said anything, Billy shut the door.  
“I think their learning.” I said walking down the hall.  
“Yeah learning to wait for us not to be in the room so they can talk all they want. Bunch of gossipy cunts.”  
“They gossip because they care about you.”  
“They care about you too, Hughie most of all.”  
“He’s a nice kid, he’s good for you too.”  
We walked outside and got in my car.  
“Let’s get this over with.” Billy said.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a hard day for Butcher luckily Tess is right by his side.

My hands were still shaking on the way to the funeral. Billy seemed to notice he asked “Tess are you ok?”  
“Yeah I’m fine.” I replied almost on autopilot. Pathetic we’re going to his wife’s funeral and he’s asking ME if I’m ok. It should be the other way around.  
“I don’t believe that for a minute love. Your hands are shaking like crazy pull over.” I sighed but pulled over anyway. He took my hands in his. “What’s wrong?” I shook my head. “It’s nothing really, and aren’t I supposed to be asking you if your ok?”  
“Tess stop changing the subject. Now we aren’t leaving here until you tell me what’s going on.” I sighed.

“What if…. What if someone finds me at the funeral? They tell Stilwell and they connect the dots and it’s over. Or what if someone there recognizes me? God I should have brought a wig and this day was supposed to be about you and being there for you and here I am on the side of the road rambling-  
“Hey listen, first of all none of them are following you. You told them your going to a funeral you didn’t say who’s. Why should that interest the cunts at all. Second of all, don’t you think I haven’t told Rachel about you? It’s just a small ceremony everyone has been told to keep their mouths shut.”  
“You- you talk to Rachel about me?”  
“Yeah told her about the annoying sup that won’t leave me alone. Follows me around everywhere. Getting creepy if I’m being honest.” I lightly punched him in the arm.

“Okay, now are you ok to drive?”  
“Yeah I’ll be ok.” Billy raised his eyebrow  
“I’ll be fine I swear.”  
“Ok, but if I see even one hand shake we’re switching spots. Third of all, thank you for coming, you look amazing.” I smiled  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome, now let’s go don’t want to be late.”

* * *

We got to the ceremony barely on time. Billy and I walked to our seats where Rachel was sitting nearby. She stood up when she saw us.  
“Rachel, this is Tess.”  
“Ah the famous Tessa. Billy’s told me lots about you.”  
“Lots?” I asked turning to Billy who bent his head down mumbled something and walked away, I giggled.  
“Aw he’s embarrassed.” I joked.  
“I’m surprised he showed up much less with a date.”  
“Date? Oh no we’re just friends. I’m here for moral support.”  
“Sorry it’s just the way he talks about you I assumed.”  
“We get that a lot.” I stepped closer. “What does he say about me exactly.” She smirked.  
“Why?”  
“No reason.” I replied. “Besides I don’t think your sisters funeral would be the best place to discuss this, even if I wanted to.”

“Tessa Becca has been dead for years. This is just a way for my mother to talk to her daughter.” She paused before saying “and for Billy to maybe start to move on.” I turned to Billy talking to a couple people. “I don’t know, he seems pretty hung up on her. No- Not that he shouldn’t.” I stuttered  
“It’s ok Tessa really, if Billy were to move on day, say even remarry I would be happy for him.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.” She said while looking deep in thought. I felt my cheeks heat up.  
“I’m gonna go sit down now.” I said walking towards the chairs.  
“Nice meeting you Tessa.” I looked back. “You too.”

* * *

The ceremony was nice. Her family had their speeches even Billy went up said said a few words. It was the only time he wasn’t holding my hand. I even laid some flowers down on her headstone. At the end Rachel came up to us again, thanking us for coming. “More like dragging him here.” She whispered to me, “good luck with him.”  
“Thanks.” Wouldn’t be the first time someone told me that.

The first time is when we were assigned partners. On if only they knew I would need all the luck in the world.  
“Tess?” I turned to Billy. “You ready to go?”  
“Yes, sorry lost in thought.”  
“Anything worth sharing?”  
“I’ll tell you in the car, let’s go.”  
“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Back at the car Billy asked me again what was on my mind.  
“Rachel thought I was your date.” He laughed. “Fucking awful place to bring a date.”  
“She told me good luck, wouldn’t be the first time someone told me that.”  
“Hey! I’m a fucking delight!”  
“Sure you are.” I said. “Gonna have to tell Mallory and Raynor their wrong.”  
“Damn right you do.”  
“And Hughie.”  
“What!!?” I laughed. “Ok fine that one was a joke.”  
“Better be.”

“Seriously though are you ok?”  
“Better then ever, why do you ask?”  
“Your kidding me right?” Billy sighed  
“We were just at your wife’s funeral for fucks sake.” Billy pulled over. “God damn it Tess what do you want me to say?! That it was one of the hardest days of my life? That I want nothing more then to find the cunt and bash his face for what he did to her?!”

  
“Yes! Or something! You don’t have to be this emotionless brick around me Billy. Why do you think I came with you today? That I just love going to funerals especially when it’s my best friends wife?  
“Thank you Tess. I don’t know what I would have done if it wasn’t for you, and I don’t mean just today. I mean about everything, you help keep me grounded. You also risk your life for me which to this day I still don’t bloody understand so thank you.  
I smiled “Your welcome.”

In that moment I wanted to tell him everything. That I loved him, about Homelander, I wanted him to kiss me and tell me everything was going to be ok.

* * *

  
But that’s a pipe dream.  
“Let’s go, the boys will be wondering where we are.” Billy said  
“Frenchie probably has at least 3 crazy ideas of what we’re doing. Ideas that I would never like to hear.”  
“Same here love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Butcher being soft around Tess is my favourite thing.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is fucked. Hughie goes to far and gets punched in the face.

I knew it would all go to shit I fucking knew it. It all started with Homelander calling a meeting and next thing I knew he was telling everyone about the boys. Damn it, I turned to Starlight who seemed to be in shock.  
“Sorry about your boyfriend.” I said trying to stay in character as much as I could with the thought of Homelander getting closer to Billy and the boys. “I’ll go with you, to talk to him.” So I can finally leave once and for all.  
“No but thank you, I have to do this myself.” Damn it.  
“Our day is jammed packed anyway.” Homelander said. “Ours?” I asked  
“Of course.” He smiled. What is it about that smile that makes me want to punch him in the face? Actually it’s not just his smile it’s his entire existence.

Once the meeting was over I walked out of the room as fast as I could. I walked down the hallway looking back to see if anyone was following me. I opened the door to my room looking one last time for anyone listening. I shut the door Freddie getting up from his spot on the bed when he heard me.  
“Hey buddy, don’t get too used to that bed, if everything goes well we’re gonna be leaving tonight.” I got out my phone and dialled Butchers number.

“Morning love.”  
“Homelander knows about you and the boys. Well not by name, at least not that I could tell but that your on the move.”  
“Damn it, cunt must have gotten to Mesmer before I did.”  
“What did you- never mind I got the idea. Fuck what are we gonna do now?”  
“Talk to Raynor maybe she can get them to calm down, we do have the V after all.”  
“Sounds like a plan. If shit does go sideways I’m ready to leave Vought tonight.” I said getting out a bag and throwing clothes into it.  
“Ok, we’re laying low at the old hideout.”  
“I’ll call Raynor hopefully she can calm this down before it gets any worse.”  
“Good luck Tess.”  
“You too.” I hung up then dialled Susan’s number.  
“Tessa how’s Vought? You seem to be getting pretty popular.”  
“Awful but it just got worse. Homelander knows about Butcher and the boys.”  
“Ah hell.”  
“Can you talk to Stilwell? We have the ball in the court after all.”  
“What do you want me to do? Threaten to use the V to expose Vought?”  
“Yes please. Trust me as much as I would love to do it myself for now anyway I have to stay with them.”  
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Thank you.”

I hung up and turned to Freddie. “Maybe this can be saved after all.” I herd a knock on door. I walked over and opened it. Gonna give him props for knocking this time.  
“Homelander, you knocked this time.” He smirked. “Copy Cat, a word please.”  
“Come in.” I said opening the door. He walked in hands behind his back.  
“Given recent news Starlights boyfriend is not who she thought he was. I saw you two talking before you raced A-Train.” I shrugged  
“She was introducing me, why? Are you insinuating something?”  
“No, just seeing if I can trust our newest member.”  
“You didn’t have a problem last week.”  
“Last week Starlights boyfriend wasn’t running around with a group who’s a treat to Vought.” I smiled. “Well you don’t have to worry about me. I’m as loyal as they come.”  
“I hope so Copy Cat, for you sake.” He turned around and walked out without another word.

“That was weird.” I put on my jacket. Freddie noticed and jumped off the bed.  
“Come on buddy let’s go.” I took my bag with me hopping no one would see me leave. I may or may not be coming back depending on how today goes. Damn it can’t even present my going away speech. It would have been good too.

I managed to sneak out without anyone noticing, everyone probably wrapped up in their own thing right now, I even heard Starlight and Maeve taking, probably about Hughie. I opened my car door and Freddie immediately jumped in.  
“Good boy.” I texted Billy letting him know I’m coming to see him before driving away. I managed to get their safety but I what I walked into was the beginning of a argument between Hughie and Billy.  
“I’ve managed to go my whole life without seeing someone die horribly and now I’m up to a half dozen so I think I’m good.”  
“Please, you’re a fucking killer Hughie just like the rest of us. Now why don’t you stop pissing around and everybody what this is really all about, yeah?”  
“Fine. Annie.” I groaned.  
“Fuck.” I herd M.M whisper.  
“It’s about Annie.” Billy started clapping. “Fucking finally! He’s been sneaking off to give her one at Lincoln Grand.” God I need to work on his subtlety.

“You’ve been following me?”  
“Like you gave me a choice.”  
“She doesn’t know anything, okay? I’m not gonna tell her anything.”  
“Actually.” The boys turned to me. I leaned against the wall. She knows sorry Hughie. Homelander brought us all on for a meeting. All of your faces where displayed on screen right in front of us.”  
“All right we’ll just-  
“What? Fuck off to Epcot? The Hamptons? Maybe pump out a few flying babies?”  
“No I… I don’t know.”  
“No you don’t know because you ain’t thinking, expect with your dick.”  
“Ok.” I walked over to them. “Cool it before this gets out of hand.”

“Your wrong about her.” Or not.  
“That bitch is fucking playing you, and your too blind to see it.” I put my hand on Billy’s chest.  
“Both of you enough.”  
“Right so better to be loyal to a dead women who doesn’t know and doesn’t care? How’s that working out for you?” I took my hand off of Billy.  
“Hughie shut the fuck up! You’ve gone to far!” I said. Billy backed away.  
“Oh I’ve gone too far? Maybe we should be taking about your loyalty.” I chucked. What the fuck do you think your taking about.”  
“Oh I don’t know just the fact that your too in love with Butcher to see that he’s too busy still hung up on his wife. Or are we still playing that considering what I’ve seen online of you and Homelander.” I stepped closer to Hughie. “Kid you don’t know how out of line you are.”  
“Hughie listen to her and shut the fuck up!” M.M said Frenchie and Kimiko watched the drama unfolded with widened eyes.  
“Maybe you finally realized Butcher would never move on so you jumped at the first guy that gave you the time of day.”  
In a flash Hughie hit the ground and I curled my fist.  
“Fuck you.” I walked out without another word. 

Butcher  
Before I could get another word in Hughies phone rang. As if shit couldn’t get any worse it’s A-Train I immediately went on my phone and looked at the cameras at my old place. Fuck they got me.  
“My place is burned they got me.” M.M and Frenchie looked at me.  
“Tessas apartment?” Shit I didn’t even think about that. M.M and Frenchie are equally fucked, M.M is on the phone talking to Monique trying to get her out.  
“Well I hope she was fucking worth it!”  
“It’s not Annie. She wouldn’t do it.”  
“It doesn’t matter I’m gonna fucking do her in.”  
“The hell you will!” Hughie shouted  
“Hang on a second it wasn’t her.” M.M said we both looked at him.  
“She’s never seen me before. Not once not ever so how did I get burned?”  
“Mesmer. You fucking idiots had to go to Mesmer, fuck me.”

Getting Hughies dad was a surprising success. Guess The Female can be useful. Monique was just as happy to see me as I thought she would. M.M walked over to me. Accused me of lying to everyone and that Raynor was actually interested. “You promised me things would be different this time. Matter of fact you swore it bud this is worse man.” He’s right, M.Ms family is at stake as he pointed out and Tess’s spot at Vought is dangling by a thread and normally I wouldn’t give a flying fuck but she’s the best intel we’ve ever gotten.  
“I don’t know what happened between you and Raynor or how that got fucked it but please call her.

After getting off the phone with Raynor I sat down and looked at the newspaper. Nothing we can do until then. While Hughie was desperately on the phone we all heard tires screeching. M.M and Frenchie sprung into action M.M when handing me a gun. I put down the paper not even accepting the gun.  
“Fucking hell calm down.” I walked out and came back in with Raynor. She promised M.Ms family would be ok, took one look at me and walked away.  
“You called, you are a human after all.”  
“Wow, let’s not get too carried away.”  
“Thanks man.” M.M walked over tried to apologize but Monique was having none of it. Even Hughies dad made it out safe. Raynor and I shared brief words before handing her the V as promised.

“You know Tessa called me earlier, asking me to talk to Stilwell.”  
“Always one step ahead of me that one.”  
“All I’m gonna say is don’t fuck it up.”  
“Hey doesn’t she owe a dollar?” Frenchie asked. Raynor raised her eyebrow at me.  
“On the house.” She shook her head and walked away.  
“Really? She gets off scot free?” Frencie asked  
“Not the time.” I said looking at Hughie who was on the phone again, presumably with Starlight. Just when things stared to quite down.

Meanwhile

Tessa  
I was cashing out as much money as I could before this goes to shit and Vought freezes all my accounts. My phone rang I grabbed it out of my pocket and saw by the caller ID it was Raynor. I answered while still focusing on my current task.

“Hello?”  
“Great news: I got the V from Butcher I’m planning a meeting with Stilwell.”  
“Fantastic.” I said  
“I want you to come.”  
“What? Susan the minute I step into that meeting everything is over.”  
“Tessa everything is over anyway, it’s only a matter of time before they connect Butcher to you.” She paused. “But you already know that and are already on the move.” I wedged my phone between my shoulder and cheek, using my shoulder to keep it balanced while using my hands to put money into a envelope.  
“Yep.”  
“Butcher said your always one step ahead. What’s your next big move?”  
“Left something at Vought, give me 30 minutes the I’m all yours.”  
“Fine. I’ll text you details about the meeting.”

“Great.” I hung up and noticed I missed a text from Billy. W _e got in a bit of a situation, A-Train threatened Hughies dad and we’re all burned so M.M called Monique. Us and Raynor got everyone out safety._ I texted back _what’s the next move?_  
_Honestly love no fucking clue. Hughies on the phone with fucking Starlight._ I rolled my eyes  
_Is he really sacrificing everything because he’s so desperate to get laid? Men I’ll never understand, no offence._ I imagined him laughing while I put the rest of the money that the ATM let me take out in the envelope. Not all of it but still a big hunk of money. I put the envelope in my bag before heading off to Vought. Something is there that I’ve been wanting for a while: Evidence against Homelander.


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa does some sneaking into Vought which tuned out better then she thought. Everything seems to be in her favour. For now at least.

Thankfully getting into the tower and unnoticed was easy enough. I shut the door to my room and looked up at the ceiling vents. I stood on a chair I carrier over from the corner of my room and crawled into the vents. Now where would one have footage from years ago? Also how will gain access to said footage? Damn it I didn’t think this through. Fuck I’m gonna have to call Hughie. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted him _hypocritical question but how would one hack into a computer to gain access to security footage from years ago?_  
While waiting for Hughie to answer that is if he ever will answer I started crawling around looking down at the vents. Well it’s definitely not in the washroom.

“I better arrest the fucking bastard myself after this. I also am expecting a promotion.” My phone started vibrating I quickly looked at the caller ID before answering.  
“Hughie?” I whispered  
“Tessa thank god, listen about what I said I’m so sorry I didn’t mean any of it I swear. Butcher just pissed me off and-  
“Kid I get it Butchers been pissing me off for six years now, we can talk about all that later but right now I need your help.”

“Why are you whispering?”  
“Because I’m in the vents at Vought.”  
“I shouldn’t be surprised.”  
“Now I need access to some security footage and I need help hacking into the computer.”  
“Aren’t you a CIA agent?”  
“Yes but this might be above my skill level.”  
“So you called me? That’s kinda touching.”  
“I’m kinda on a time limit right now, I have a meeting to discuss the fate of Vought in… 20 minutes.”  
“Of course you do ok have you found the computer with the security footage yet?”  
“I have a USB drive.” Hughie was silent. “I got a few places to look in mind.” I started crawling again. “‘I’ll text you again once I’ve found it.”

“Got it I’ll send you instructions on what to do.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome Tessa.” I hung up and kept crawling. First place is security, the guards have to keep everything recorded on the computers… right?” I got out from a nearby vent in the hallway then I knocked on the door. Couldn’t hurt to ask. The guard who opened the door was surprised to see me.

“Copy Cat? What are you doing here?”  
“I need to look at some footage, it’s private and I was hopping you gentlemen wouldn’t mind if I sneaked a peak for say five minutes.” I clasped my hands together, brought them up to my face and batted my eyes but he wasn’t budging.  
“Sorry Copy Cat, anyone wants to see any footage Stillwell has to confirm it.”  
“Why?” I asked.  
“Invasion of privacy also we don’t want anyone finding anything they shouldn’t.” That’s exactly what I want.

“Thanks anyway, bye guys.” I said walking away. I don’t have time for this think Tessa think. Stilwell, what if the footage isn’t kept on any computer but on Stilwells personal computer. Safe from any prying eyes. I ran to her office ignoring the buzzing coming form my phone. I stopped at her front door I knocked on it. Surprisingly no answer, she must be on her way to the meeting with Susan. Thank god. I opened the door looking for anyone lurking down the hall. I walked over to her desk and opened her laptop which of course is password protected. I got out my phone ready to update Hughie when I saw a text from him asking if I found anything.  
_No not yet but I have a lead I’m in Stilwells office I think what I need is on her laptop but it’s password protected._ I don’t think 1234 is going to be a good option or her birthday. No there is important documents on this thing.

I groaned come on Hughie please have a idea. I got a text back I looked at it immediately. _Its gotta be something personal and don’t even think about checking to see if she wrote it down._ Good start kid. Now what does Stilwell love most in this world? Her baby! That baby comes first before anything. I typed in the baby's birthday and I got sighed in.  
_I’m in! Thanks for the help kid._  
_Hope you find what your looking for_  
_Me too, talk to you boys later_

I plugged in my USB and started rooting around in the files even found a few on Compound V, documents on different trade agreements. I smiled exactly what we need. I took the liberty of copying those over. I clicked on her videos hopping to find some footage. I started scrolling through until I found a video that was named with just a date.  
“Wait a minute this is from 8 years ago….. Becca? I clicked on the video which showed a clean shaved Billy in a suit talking to a beautiful woman who I could only assume was Becca. When they stared kissing it confirmed my suspicion. Then Homelander walked over to them. My stomach suddenly felt queasy knowing what would happen next. I saw Homelander walk away with Becca and I suddenly felt like I was watching a movie wanting to scream don’t go with him. But there was nothing I could do.

I fast forward the rest of the video just to see if it showed them together. I got brief highlights of him dragging her to a closet then her walking out later on. Hair a mess, dress ripped with her shoes in one hand. I copied that video over as well. Stillwells trying to cover it up. Making sure what’s dead stays dead. I scrolled back further hoping to come across my date as well. I was successful when I found a video with the exact date it all happened. With a shaky hand I clicked play and only scrolled through a couple minutes not wanting to relive a second of it. I copied it over as well. Just when I thought I had them right where I wanted them I herd a door jingle. Shit this was too easy, I quickly pulled my USB stick out closed everything turned off the laptop and hid under her desk.

“Relax I’m only here to get my purse we will have plenty of time to get to the meeting. Has anyone found Copy Cat yet? Homelander is furious, he had to do the mission alone. Aw poor baby. I’ll have to get him a sorry I didn’t show up to the mission I was busy blackmailing you card. They make those right? For couples who definitely should break up but refuse to. I’ll be sure to pick one up on my way to the meeting. I smirked when I herd the door shut I ran over to it and pressed my ear to the door. Nothing I opened it a inch to look through the crack, still nothing. It’s quiet, almost too quiet. I walked out shutting the door behind me and walked down the hall.

* * *

I had reached the front entrance clutching onto the stick like my life depended on it. It was then that I saw Starlight almost run into me.  
“Copy Car sorry didn’t see you. I wish I could stay and chat but I’m going to meet Hughie.”  
“Oh no of course please go, good luck.”  
“Thanks, you know their looking for you. Everyone’s pretty pissed.”  
“Yeah sorry I just had to check up on someone. I’m heading in there now.”  
“Ok, talk to you later.”  
“Yeah definitely.” She smiled and walked away. I waited for her to be fully out of sight before I walked out of the tower and into my car. I checked my phone, I had only 5 minutes to get to the meeting, guess Homelander isn’t getting that card today he’s lucky. I put the stick in my bag then sent a text to Susan. _On my way._ I called Billy and ended up having leaving a message not that I would have the time to talk anyways but this is definitely not something I can text.

“Hey Billy it’s me, not sure if Hughie told you but I got some pretty big dirt on Vought. I found some documents on Compound V and um, god there isn’t a great way to phrase this so I’m just gonna say it. I found a video of Homelander…. And Becca. I don’t think I need to say anymore. Anyways I’m going to that meeting with Raynor and Stilwell. Raynor asked me to go and I’m gonna be late so call me back please.” I drove off almost risking a ticket to get to the CIA building but it would be worth it. This is the most important meeting of my life and I can’t be late.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess arrives at the meeting on time but it gets cut short much to her dismay.

The meeting had already started when I got to the building. According to other agents anyway. Everyone welcomed me back it only briefly with high fives. “Good to see you Winters.”  
“Kick Homlanders ass yet?”  
“Fuck I wish, got Stilwell to agree to him paying for my hospital bill though. Gotta run guys got a meeting with Raynor and Stilwell.” I waved them off before being escorted to the meeting room. My escort seemed just as surprised as I was that I was going. I shrugged “bosses orders.” I stated. I thanked the agent when we got to the room he waved before turning his back and walking away. I took a deep breath, this is it all that time undercover is finally gonna pay off. The USB felt 10 pounds heavier in my bag when I opened the door.

“I’m sorry I’m afraid I’m not following.”  
“You and your corporation are fucked. Unequivocally, unilaterally fucked. How was that? Is that clearer for you?” I snorted trying not to burst out in laughter. Both of them turned to me.  
“Copy Cat? Were have you been? We’ve been looking all over for you. Wait why are you here?”  
“Because I asked her to. Sit down Tessa your right on time.”  
“Really?” I sat down next to Susan. “Thank god, this is one meeting I don’t want to miss.”  
“I’m sorry am I missing something here?”  
“Oh did you think I would hand over one of my best agent to you without a fight?”I smiled.  
“Hi Ms Stilwell.”

“Okay, what’s your plan here?”  
“My plan? Oh my plan is already in motion.” I took out my USB stick.  
“Am I supposed to be scared of a stick?”  
“No, your supposed to be sacred of what’s on it.”  
“And what is that exactly?”  
“Oh nothing, just signed trade agreements with Vought about Compound V.” Stilwell opened her mouth. “Oh don’t give me any of this I don’t know what your talking about bullshit. You exactly what I’m talking about. That these so called superheroes, we aren’t born we’re made.” I grabbed the sample of V Susan got from Billy. “I mean I get it, jamming illegal drugs into babies arms doesn’t have the same ring to it. Now all of this could go public and boom your entire corporation:bankrupt.”

“Why do you want to do this? That flows through your veins, the incredible power that you have one that could even match Homelander: it’s all thanks to that little vile right there, so show a little fucking gratitude.  
“Gratitude?” I paused. “You think I give a shit about my powers? That I ever did? They ruined my fucking life is what they did.” I stood up ready to go off on Stilwell.

“ Or:we could come to a agreement. You keep the supes out of the military. She turned to me. “Tessa calm down.” I took a deep breath and sat down. “I’m sorry the bills already gone down to the floor, they’re gonna vote for on it any day now.  
“And your pulling it. Retooling the concept for internal development. I don’t give a shit the deal is dead. We’re going back to the status quo where we’re the government and the military, where the only superhero in either is sitting right here. Not because her eyes glow red but because she earned it fair and square. No powers just good old fashioned hard work.”  
“And if we refuse?”  
“Everything goes public.” I beamed. “Corruption, story of the century. Vought shares go to zero. The civil suits, criminal prosecution, and you go bankrupt. Susan but in. “Your cute little suit goes to a lovely shade of orange for 15 to 30.” 

We all turned to the sound of the door opening and someone walking in addressing Raynor and handing her something.”  
“Thank you Michaela.” She looked down then back at Stilwell. “We’re done here.”  
“What!” I exclaimed. Raynor stood up ignoring my reaction, “come on Tessa.” I begrudgingly followed her out.  
“Everything ok I hope.” The door closed

“Ok what the hell?! We had her right where we wanted her! I could see Vought crumbling before my eyes!”  
“We got another problem.”  
“What could be bigger then what was going on in that room a minute ago?” Susan opened the door. “Someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Someone that wasn’t typing frantically on a computer walked over to us.  
“About 12 minutes ago Navy SEALS took out Abu Ressam about 15 miles outside of Damascus.”  
“Right as planned. So what’s the problem?” He played a video of gunman shooting at someone.  
“Great, the prick behind flight 37 is dead what am I missing?” I asked. 

“Just wait.” A guy walked out chill as a cucumber despite having guns pointed at him and getting shouted at to get down.  
“What does that say?” Susan asked  
“Naqib.” He responded. Just then the guy who was cool as a cucumber suddenly got very hot and blew the whole place up.  
“That’s not all.” The guy then walked out completely chill once again.

“How is that’s son of a bitch still alive?”  
“I got an idea.” My eyes flashed red.  
“Naqib meeds captain. We believe it’s his.” He turned to me then back to Raynor. “Supe name.”  
“Are you telling me they have a Supe terrorist?” Susan asked  
“Ah fuck.” I said staring at the screen. “This is a bigger problem.”  
“Can you get a read on this guy?” Susan asked.  
“I know he can make things blow up and is immune to fire.”  
“You got that just by looking at him?” The agent asked. “No wonder your in the Seven.”  
“No dude I got that from the video.” I said pointing to the screen.  
“Oh right.”  
“Can you actually get anything from this guy?”  
“Nothing we don’t already know. I’ll look into where he came from.” The agents all looked at me. “Right that’s your job.” I clasped my hands. “Sorry guys.” My eyes turned green again as I walked away, ready to walk out but my phone rang stopping me in my tracks. I noticed the caller ID said Billy so I immediately answered.  
“Billy, how’s your day going?”  
“Pretty diabolical love. Yours?”  
“I’d say the same, meeting got cut short though, I’ll explain later.  
“Better have been important.”  
“Oh it was trust me. So is this a social call or do you need help burying another body?”  
“Well there is no body….. I think.”  
“You think? What the hell does that mean?”  
“Well we kinda took off before-  
“We?”  
“Yeah me and Hughie see I shot Starlight an-  
“YOU WHAT?!?!” Everyone started at me.  
“Sorry just gonna take this outside.” Fucking Billy Butcher is gonna be the death of me.


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys and Tessa are fucked, Butcher is pulling out his last card but will it work?

“Ok let me get this straight.” I said walking out of the room, looking around for somewhere more private to talk. You’d think it would be possible in the fucking CIA. I gave up and opened the door to the next room I saw. Luckily it was a broom closet doubt anyone will be needing a broom anytime soon.  
“You shot Starlight.”  
“Yes.”  
“I would ask why but it’s you. How’s Hughie taking it?”  
“Not well, he’s just staring at a picture of them.”

“Poor kid.”  
“Yeah, Tess I listened to the message.”  
“Oh that well-  
“How the hell did you managed that?”  
“Well I climbed through the vents tried to access computers from the security guards but no matter how much I batted my eyes they wouldn’t budge.”  
“Really? I’ve never seen that happen before. That trick has always worked.”  
“I was just as surprised as you so I tried Stilwells office, Hughie helped me gain access and I found the videos and the documents. I copied them over and got the hell out of there.” I grasped the USB I managed to grab before leaving the meeting.

Billy chuckled. “You still seem to surprise me Tess. So what do you plan to do now?” I shrugged. “What can I do? Stilwell saw me at the meeting, if I go public with the documents she’s going to know it came from me. She’s either gonna send Noir or Homelander to kill me. For now I have to keep the USB safe.”  
“Always thinking ahead, love that about you.” I ignored my face feeling hotter all of a sudden.  
“So what about you? What’s your plan?”  
“Same as yours just gotta wait it out.”  
“I hate waiting.”  
“Me too, pop on over for a visit everyone’s wanting to see ya.”  
“Well I’ve already been gone from the tower for over an hour while everyone is frantically trying to find me so what’s another hour.”  
“Great see you soon.” 

My visit to their shady hideaway started with Kimkio tapping me on the shoulder and holding her bottle of nail polish. I smiled everyone seemed to be a bit stressed to talk to anyway. Well expect for Hughie who didn’t even acknowledge me when I said hi. He just sat there staring at his phone. 

“Sure come on let’s do each other’s nails, I’ll even fix up your hair.” She followed me to the bathroom, I closed the door to give us a little privacy.  
“Ok sit here.” We sat on the floor and I put down tissues to avoid staining the floor with nail polish. “So.” I started one of her hands in mine my other holding the nail polish brush.  
“You and Frenchie seem to be getting close.” I raised my eyebrow. “He seems to like you.” She pointed outside then raised her hand up in the air as if she was trying to describing someone… someone tall.  
“Butcher? Please there’s nothing going on with us trust me and if had any money on you I would ask for you to put it in the jar.” 

It was nice even if it was a one sided conversation but she did nod occasionally which made me think she understood at least some of what I was saying. I was in the middle of doing her hair when I herd a ponding on the door.  
“Hello! This isn’t a day spa, other people gotta use the facilities!” I sighed “I’ll handle this.” I told Kimiko. I opened the door seeing a very pissed off M.M.  
“We are women M.M we need time to get ready!”  
“You two have been in there for too long!”  
“Well maybe if one of you cared about Kimiko around here.” I turned to Frenchie “sorry not you Frenchie.” I turned back to M.M. “Then maybe I wouldn’t have to clean and brush her hair!”  
“Oi both of ya, calm down we got worst things to worry about.” Billy said then turned to me. “Just got off the phone with Raynor, not only did the CIA roll over and let Vought rub their bellies but we are all wanted fugitives now.”

“WHAT!” Still not response form Hughie. I walked over to him. “Hey kid hear that?” Still nothing. “Hey Hughie, your a wanted fugitive now.” Silence. “Queen is the best band in the world and Billy Joel sucks.” Nothing. I walked over to Billy. “Ok well Hughies broken. I’m gonna get on the phone with Raynor see what the fuck is going on.” I turned on my phone and saw I had a bunch of missed phone calls and texts from Ashely the last text read “Copy Cat where the hell are you? Call me.” I sighed. Better buy myself some more time. I dialled Ashley’s number, she picked up on the first ring.

“Oh Copy Cat thank god, where are you?”  
“Ashely I’m sorry but something came up with my-Freddie got up on the couch and meowed.  
“Cat, yeah there’s something on his ear I don’t like it so I took him to the vet.”  
“Is he ok?”  
“I haven’t heard anything still waiting for the doctor.”  
“Ok let us know when you know.”  
“Ashely thank you do you actually care about Freddie?”  
“Of course! That cat has boosted your popularity up by 12 points!”  
“Aaand the moment is gone ok talk to you later.” I hung up and turned to Freddie.

“Ok if anyone from Vought asks there’s something weird going on with your ear.” He meowed. “Well what I was supposed to say?” I then remembered I was in a room with 5 other people. 4 of them were staring at me. “So I talk to my cat. Like that’s the weirdest thing you’ve seen.” M.M and Frenchie shrugged and started packing.  
“Hey what the fuck are you doing? We ain’t done yet.” Billy said  
“The hell we ain’t. We got Vought, the Supes and the Feds on our asses.”

“I’m going to Montreal.” Frenchie declared  
“Yeah and how are you going to get your crazy- ass girlfriend over the boarder?” M.M asked  
“She has a name. It’s Kimiko ok. Kimiko.”  
“Oi listen, shut your fucking traps. We’re on the verge of nailing these cunts.” I raised my eyebrow. Are we though?  
“And you want to cut hair and run before we’ve played our final card.  
“Okay what is it man?” I had to agree with M.M  
“Yeah Butcher what is it so I can tell Vought to fuck off for good.”

“Give us a couple hours. Yeah?”  
“Us?” I asked “as in you and me.”  
“Yep, and Hughie.”  
“Hughie hasn’t processed anything since I walked through the door.” Billy walked over to him. “Come on son.”Hughie looked up at Billy.  
“Chop, chop.” Billy walked out the door I shook my head but followed him.  
“So what do we do about Freddie?” M.M asked.  
“Oh just let him hang, he’ll be fine.” Freddie was laying on top of the couch staring at the t.v. “See? Thanks guys there’s a bag of cat food rolled up in my bag. I have my USB tucked away in there too. “Oh and if any of you looks on that USB stick I will kick you so hard in the nuts your stomach will feel it.” With that I walked out and surprisingly Hughie followed. 

“Ok where are we going?” I asked  
“Secret.” Billy said  
“From me?” I asked batting my eyes.  
“Sorry love.”  
“Wow that trick hasn’t been working at all today.”  
“It’s not you trust me.”  
“Good to know, I won’t be needing to know any new tricks then.”  
“Oh I bet you have plenty of new tricks up your sleeve.” I shrugged. Still nothing from Hughie. This is the longest I’ve ever seen him go without talking. I could practically hear him. “You guys gonna kiss or what?” Then Billy barks that Hughie owes the jar another dollar… maybe it’s good that he’s keeping quiet. I smiled at the thought then saw Billy make some some familiar lefts and turns.  
“Butcher no.”  
“You got a better idea love?”  
“Any idea is better then this. She said never to come here.”  
“We got no other choice.” I sighed. “Don’t blame me when she kicks us out.” Or threatens to kill me probably both knowing our luck. I decided to finally called Raynor see what’s going on.

“Hey Tessa.”  
“Ok don’t hey Tessa me what the hell is going on? Butcher tells me you guys basically gave into Vought.”  
“It’s out of my hands Tessa I’m sorry.”  
“You’re the fucking Deputy Director!”  
“I’m sorry Tessa, If I could do anything about it I would.” I sighed and rubbed my tempe.  
“I know.”  
“You still have the USB stick right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good your gonna need it when the time comes.”  
“When?”  
“You’ll know.” She hung up, ok that was odd.

“Got anything?” Billy asked.  
“Nothing, Raynor says it’s out of her hands and then she said I’m gonna need the USB when the time comes, whatever the fuck that means.”  
“No time to think it over, we’re here.”  
“Oh joy.” I took a glance around the area before deciding. “Actually I changed my mind I’m just gonna wait in the car.”

“Come on Tess.”  
“No I decided I actually don’t want to die today thanks.”  
“Hughie help me out here.”  
“No don’t listen to him.” Both of us looked at Hughie still silent. “I told you he’s broken, how do we fix him? Is there a button I can press or something?”  
“Don’t change the subject come on.”  
“Why do I even have to come with you? She hates me.”  
“Oh trust me she hates you a lot less then she hates me.” I shrugged. “A lot of people hate me less then you.”  
“Touché.” Billy opened his door, with a groan I opened my door. Let’s get this over with.


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butcher, Tessa and Hughie meet with Mallory. Tessa is left surprisingly conflicted.

We found her bird watching or at least that’s what I’m assuming she’s doing with her binoculars up to her face. Even though our backs were facing her she said “Willam, and Theresa.”  
Billy got closer I stayed back with Hughie “What are you looking at out there?”  
“Eastern meadowlarks. It was either bird-watching or alcoholism so.. birds.”  
“I think Butchers got the alcoholism part down.” No one said anything ok tough crowd.

“I thought that we agreed that you were never going to come out here.” She turned to me. “Both of you.”  
“Yeah, well, you taught me a thing or two about broken promises. Didn’t you?”  
“He dragged me out here.”  
“Surprised you had the time. I saw you on tv with the Seven again. To say I was shocked would be a understatement.” She walked towards me, I gulped.”It’s not what it looks like. I’m undercover.”  
“For who?”  
“For the CIA and, for Butcher.” There was no point in lying. I can tell myself it’s for work only but I know I’ll do whatever I can to help Billy and Mallory knows it too. Billy stepped towards Hughie.

“This is Hugh Campbell. We’re working with M.M and Frenchie. I got the Boys back together. Well not all of them.” He turned to me.  
“Part time.” I responded. Mallory turned to Hughie. “Grace Mallory, I’m the founder of your little club.”  
“You’re uhhh…” at last he speaks.  
“So let me hear it. What reason do you two have for coming here?”  
“I need your help.”  
“Sorry I can’t, I’m hoping to photograph a snowy owl in the dunes.” I rolled my eyes, knew Mallory wouldn’t jump at the chance to help us. 

“Look..I didn’t want to come here, but I need your help. And you’re going to fucking help.” We need to work on his people skills.  
“Why’s that?” Yeah Billy why is that? I looked over at Hughie who seemed just as confused.  
“Because you owe me.” Mallory sighed and started to walk away. Billy was right behind her while I kept my distance, walking with Hughie instead. 

“There’s simply nothing else to say I can’t help you.”  
“Well, you’re gonna have to do better then that.”  
“Do I? Why?”  
“Cause you made me a promise.”  
“But then my grandchildren got incinerated.” Yeah that’ll do it.  
“Tends to change one’s perspective. There weren’t even teeth left. Lamplighter had burnt them alive so thoroughly.” I curled my hands. That day still keeps me up at night. If I ever see Lamplighter again I’ll light his ass on fire. Mallory had a few choice words to say to me after that. Not that I blame her, no I deserved every word she said to me. Said this is all Supes do is destroy and it was only a matter of time before I became just like them.

“Well… I think I’ve had enough sun for one day. Pleasure meeting you Hugh. Butcher. Theresa.”  
“Well what about what you’ve done?” Billy I swear to god.  
“What I’ve done? To who?” He stormed up to her. “To me goddamn it. To me. You trained me up, manipulated me, aimed me at Homelander like a fucking howitzer.” He pointed to me. “Tess too. You pulled her out of Vought and then you shot off on her over what Lamplighter has done.  
“Butcher it’s fine.” I said trying to calm him down.  
“She looked up to you and you treated her like dog shit.” I sighed. When Billy gets fired up almost nothing will stop him.

“And when it didn’t suit you anymore, you threw us away.”  
“And not a a day goes by I don’t regret it.”  
“Day late, dollar short love.Now I’m going to finish what you started, and I need your help. Please.” I was shocked that was the first time I’ve ever herd Billy say please in well… the entire time I’ve known him. 

“You can leave with something if you never come back. You better keep your goddam promise this time.  
“Madelyn Stillwell.”  
“Voughts VP?” I asked  
“Homelander’s her main account.”  
“Yeah that ain’t news.” Billy said she chuckled. “No but this is: They have a— what shall we say?— a very special relationship. I scrunched my face in disgust. “Oh god.” I started to walk away. “Sorry but if anyone needs me I’m gonna go barf somewhere.”  
“It’s complicated, intimate, hard to quantify.”  
“And you know this how?” Billy asked  
“Still have a few fingers in a few pies. I don’t know if Homelander had a weakness. But if he does, she’ll know it.”  
“Good-bye Grace.” We all started walking away.

“Wait, I want to talk to Tessa.” Well this it. This is the part where Mallory kills me.  
“And Billy if you want to kill yourself that’s your right I won’t stop you— but, Billy, not the others.”  
“Vengeance isn’t a path to glory Hugh. It’s a one-way ticket to a dead end, looking at fucking birds.” He looked at her deep in thought before thanking her and walking back with Billy. 

“We’ll be in the car love.” Billy said before fully leaving. I nodded then turned to Mallory. She took a once over at Billy walking away then asked me “so? Are you two fucking yet?” I laughed mostly out of embarrassment. “No fuck no.”  
“Why not?”  
“Why not?? Do you need a list?”  
“Remember what I told you?”  
“What? That Butcher is in love with me? Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Trust me you are not the only person that has given me the Butcher is in love with you speech.”  
“No, but I was the first.” I rolled my eyes.

“He’s calmer around you.”  
“I just have a way with him.”  
“I’ll say.”  
“Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?”  
“No, have you found dirt in Vought yet?”  
“Who said I was looking?”  
“Oh please Tessa, no one had to tell me that. Don’t you think I know you by now.”  
“Yeah I found some.”  
“Good your gonna need a plan B. As for Butcher… I just want to see you both happy. After all you’ve both been through.”  
“Excuse me?” I asked with a smirk

“You heard me. Butcher is hell bent on this suicide revenge mission. You should tell him how you feel- don’t give me that eye roll Tessa I know you feel the exact same way, before he leaves. Otherwise you’ll regret it. Now get going. Butcher might start to worry.” I snorted. “Hughie would worry first.”  
“What’s he like? Hugh.”  
“He’s a good kid, he doesn’t have the stomach for this though I can tell.”  
“He better toughen up if he’s gonna survive this.” I nodded. “Good-bye Grace.”

“Good-bye Tessa.” I walked away without looking back. Back in the car Billy asked “what was that about?”  
“Girl talk” I responded with a smile. I looked out the window thinking back on Mallorys words. I hate to admit it but she was right. 

I always said I wouldn’t tell Billy how I feel but that was before I was in the situation I am now. With a actual chance at Billy getting what he wanted for years: a chance to beat Homelander. Mallory is right it is a suicide mission and I know nothing will stop Billy but maybe after all this is done and that is a big if: me and Billy might have a chance at being something. That is if he doesn’t reject me and our friendship being completely destroyed. 

Fuck.


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are gone and tensions are rising. Butcher and Hughie are at odds, Tessa has to play the middle women and come up with a solution but will everything work out?

When we approached the motel I noticed a weird looking van out front. I looked at Billy who nodded and kept driving.  
“You missed it.”  
“Eyes front Hughie.” I said  
“Eyes fucking front Hughie.” Billy added. Confused Hughie started straight ahead.  
“Boys are gone.” I said  
“What?” Hughie asked  
“Someone grabbed them.” Billy said  
“How do you know that?” I chuckled oh Hughie you have much to learn.“Simple the windows are new, the front path is scrubbed and the biggest clue of all is the fucking black van with Flowers written on the side.”  
“Probably full of cunts waiting to jump us.” Billy added.  
“Vought?” Hughie asked  
“Nah, someone else doing the dirty work for them. As usual” I said  
“Probably some Fed black ops unit.” Billy said.

He pulled over down the road, we all got out I opened the trunk and Billy got out the screwdriver and licensee plate.  
“Okay. Okay, what are we.. what-what are gonna do? How are we gonna get the guys back.”  
“We’re on our own, we gonna get to Stilwell before the walls close in.” Billy said his attention on the plate.  
“Who gives a fuck about Stilwell? We have to go back for them.”  
“You don’t get it Hughie.” I said. “We only have about a couple hours before they find us, if we’re lucky.”  
“We got to hit back, and hit back now.” Billy said.  
“You guys are abandoning them. I mean they all… they risked their… Mothers Milk has a daughter.” Hughie and Billy continued to argue while I tried to find a way to save the boys and get to Stilwell. We’re gonna have to split up. Me and Hughie are going to go find the boys while Billy goes after Homelander. I broke out of my train of thought.

“Ok here’s what’s going to happen, me and Hughie, we will go find the boys. Butcher, go to Stilwell.”  
“Tess-  
“Well it’s not like I can go with you anyway, my whole undercover plan will be destroyed and I’m surprised it hasn’t already.”  
“We don’t have time.” Billy argued.  
“Yes we do! We’re wasting time just standing here arguing! This way we all get what we want.” 

“What happens after Stilwell? Becca comes back from the dead? Robbin too.” God I liked it better when he wasn’t talking.  
“This is never gonna stop, it’s just gonna be more blood and… awfulness.” Billy stormed up to him.  
“That’s the fucking game. If you don’t like to play, why did you join the fucking team?”  
“Mallory right your just gonna drag us all down with you.”  
“For fucks sake Hughie do you wanna save the boys or not!?”  
“I do, but I also wanna talk some sense into Butcher and this suicide mission he’s on.” Good luck with that Hughie I’ve been trying for years.  
“You’re a fucking pathetic cunt and a insult to Robins memory”  
“I think I’m doing this for her.”  
“Ok Butcher stop. Sidebar.” I dragged him away.

“What the fuck was that?”  
“It’s true, he’s not tough enough for this.”  
“So we train him up a little, why do you think he’s coming with me? Name calling and bringing up his dead girlfriend into this isn’t gonna do anything but make him more upset. “  
“He started it.” I sighed remembering the fight they had earlier. “He didn’t say the greatest of stuff about you either.”  
“Yes and we are going to talk about that. Like adults with no name calling.”  
“Love you know that’s what I do best.”  
“Trust me I know, but right now we need to divide and conquer if we are going to pull this off.”

“You always were the brains of the operation. Never thought I’d be going into the lions den myself, I always imagined we’d be doing this together.” I smiled. “Really?”  
“Course. But your right can’t risk it.”  
“Trust me I won’t be there much longer, after all this I’ll release the documents and the whole place will come crumbling down.”

“Um Tess. The stick. Your bag.” My eyes widened. “SHIT FUCK GOD DMAN IT. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT IT THERE.”  
“Hey it’s ok, it’s ok. Maybe one of ‘em grabbed it.”  
“Yeah maybe. Ok we gotta go.”  
“This might be it then. Fuck who knows what’s gonna happen.” My heart started pounding and before I could think twice it all came spilling out. “I love you.” Without another word Billy brought me in for a kiss.  
“Woah what the fuck!” I herd Hughie shout. Then it was over before I could kiss him back. “I love you too Tess.” My heart started beating again. Fuck if it was beating any faster it would burst out of my chest.

“Ok great, well then I um.” I turned to Hughie. “Should be going. Good luck.”  
“Shouldn’t we say good bye?”  
“No, because your gonna make it out of it. Swear to me Billy, swear to me your gonna survive.”  
“I swear.” I kissed him before turning my back on him wiping away a tear and grabbed Hughie.  
“Come on kid we got work to do.”  
“What the fuck was that!”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“Of course I’m gonna worry about it! Wait where are we going?” I put my hood up thanking my clothing choice today included a hoodie. I looked both ways before walking towards my car.

“My car. You ask a lot of questions.” I said unlocking my car. Hughie got in the other side. “You don’t answer many.” He said shutting his door. I turned on my car and drove away. Thank god I parked nearby. I shook my hood off my head.  
“Why the hood?”  
“In case anyone spotted us.” I said  
“Right. So where are we going?”  
“My apartment. Vought doesn’t know I moved I “conveniently” forgot to tell them. Hopefully my place isn’t bugged.”  
“Doesn’t apartment complexes have locked doors? Even to get into the lobby?”  
“Oh Hughie haven’t you learned that locked doors don’t stop intruders?” 

“What was that back there?” Hughie asked after being quiet for a total of two minutes.  
“Your gonna have to be more specific.” I said knowing exactly what he was talking about but not wanting to bring it up, he smirked.  
“You know, the kiss.”  
“People kiss all the time Hughie. It’s not a big deal.”  
“Not you two.”  
“Fucks sake Hughie can we not talk about this right now.” I said wiping away another tear. “Who knows what’s going to happen with all of us.” He finally got it.  
“Oh sorry.” He said and remained silent until we got to my apartment.

“What are we doing here?” He asked shutting his door.  
“Well we’re not going in empty handed.” I said opening the door. I looked both ways before letting Hughie in. For once my place wasn’t broken into.  
“Come on.” I walked towards my bedroom Hughie followed still confused. I opened my closet and tossed him a gun.  
“Here you go.”  
“Why do you have this?”  
“It’s America kid. “Wait you even know how to use a gun?”  
“Yeah I mean of course I do.” Hughie replied not at all convincingly. I grabbed his gun from him. “Remember when I showed you how to throw a dart? Pretend the bullet is your dart. Don’t forget to reload, and bam. Come on I’ll show you more in the car.”  
“Ok.” 

In the car I turned on music while instructing Hughie on the ins and outs of a gun, answering all his questions while also defending my song choice.  
“Under Pressure really?”  
“The greatest contribution of all time Hughie.”  
“Thank you Tessa.”  
“Hey I’m just trying to keep you alive.”  
“Not about the gun safety well that too but about coming with me.”  
“Hey I’m not gonna let you go at this alone, you could die.”  
“You care about me?”  
“Corse I do kid” I paused. “I mean who else am I gonna debate about music with?” I laughed while Hughie rolled his eyes.  
“You really think we’re gonna save them?”  
“I think we’re gonna be hell bent on trying. I mean with your technology skills and my investigation skills what could go wrong?”


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa rushes with Hughie to rescue the boys but will her identity remain intact?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You made it to the end.... or is it the end?? Read to find out.

“Absolutely fucking not.”  
“Why not?”  
“One and the most obvious one: I’m sort of undercover as a member of the Seven so her seeing us together now that she knows the truth: not a good look. Two um she was recently shot. Yeah probably not in the greatest mood to help us right now.”  
“Yeah and who did the shooting?”  
“Number 3” I said ignoring him, “and I cannot stress this enough She. Is. With. Vought.”  
“You already said that! Look we need security clearance. She’s our way in.”  
“Ok what am I your Uber driver?”  
“That’s not-look we can’t be seen going in together it’ll put you in jeopardy if the people who kidnapped them work for Vought.”  
“So… Starlight?”  
“Yes.”  
“This isn’t personal at all?”  
“Not as personal as you and Butcher making out 20 minutes ago.”  
“Ok that’s another dollar for you.”  
“Oh come on!”  
“No I’m enforcing the rule even now.” Hughie sighed but gave me his dollar.  
“Just trust me on this, look we’ll split up so she won’t even see you. You head into the motel and I’ll find my own way in.” I sighed. “I hate this plan.”  
“I know.”  
“But I’ll do it. Text me the minute you need help understand?” He nodded. I stopped to let him out so he can go meet up with Starlight. This fucking kid I swear. He better come through.

On my ride back I noticed I got a text from Starlight. _Heard about Freddie, I hope he’s doing well._ I smiled she is a good person if only we weren’t on opposite sides I might even consider her a friend.  
 _Thanks, how are you holding up?_ Maybe she might mention Hughie  
 _Terrible, there’s this big party night and I need to parade around in this god awful costume._ I laughed but what I wouldn’t give to crash that party. No I told Hughie I would help him save the guys. I got a text from Hughie  
 _Starlight is a no go_ Yeah no shit. I knew she wouldn’t go for it. I still feel bad for Hughie  
  
 _No I’m close but thanks anyway_ kid probably wants to be alone right now. I texted Starlight back _yeah it wasn’t anything major I got some medicine for him and I’m just gonna stay with him for the rest of the night._  
 _Will you be at the tower?_  
 _No gonna be at my place for tonight_  
 _Bummer, gonna miss you at this party. I could see you talking shit while drinking at the bar._ Fuck that’s exactly what I would have done. Another lifetime perhaps but right now I have some friends to rescue.

It seemed quiet when I pulled in. Is Hughie here yet? It seems cruel to use him as bait but the the only way I’ll find out where their holding everyone. Just like that I saw Hughie walk into the parking lot, I ducked down to avoid being seen as he was immediately tackled and taken away. So much for gun lessons. I opened the the door and crept behind every corner to see where they were taking Hughie. I followed them until they threw him some sort of cell presumably with the others and walked away. I came out of my hiding spot and crept towards the cell.

“He went after Homelander. But I came to save you.”  
“Hey, don’t forget about me.”  
“Tessa.” M.M breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Oh mademoiselle you’re here.” Frenchie was also relived.  
“Yeah and I’m gonna get you guys out. Oh did anyone by chance grab- I saw M.M reach for my bag behind him.  
“Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou.”  
“No problem. You’d think I’d let out one advantage against Vought slip away from us that easy? Oh and- he unzipped it and Freddie’s head popped out.  
“Meow.”  
“Freddie!” I ran towards the cell my hands on the bars.  
“Wait please don’t tell me that’s the first time he’s been up to breath.”  
“Of course not! We had to zip him back up when we herd the guards coming with petite Hughie.”  
“So what the plan?” M.M asked Hughie began to talk about his retainer meanwhile I grabbed a clip out of my hair that was one partly keeping it up in its messy pony tail and started picking the lock.”Or, I could do this.” The door swung open. I did not plan on that amazing timing but damn if it didn’t make me feel badass.  
“Tessa, your awesome.” Hughie said walking out.  
“She really is.” Frenchie added right behind him.  
“I suppose your gonna want this back.” M.M said handing me my bag.  
“Oh thank god. Last time I ever let this out of my sight. Now come on before the guards come back.”

Frenchie knocked out one of the guards taking his guns. We paced around looking for Kimiko. Me and Frenchie were both armed, M.M and Hughie were right behind us.  
“This place is a fucking maze.” I said turning another corner. Frenchie stopped in his tracks and said “mom coeur.” Then ran ahead. Confused the rest of us followed.  
“Frenchie what the fuck?”M.M asked but Frenchie ignored him focused on Kimkio. Just then we herd gunshots.

“Fuck! Move move!” I shouted we all ran and hid behind a block of concrete.  
“Well it’s been nice knowing you guys.” I said  
“What? I don’t want to die.” Hughie said  
“Yeah and I didn’t want the ending of How I Met Your Mother that we got but guess what?” I laughed. “We got it.”  
“Thank you!” M.M said “waste of my fucking time.”  
“Barney and Robin-  
“Should never have gotten a divorce!” Thank you!”  
“No thank you!”  
“Hey! Both of you is this really the time huh? Frenchie asked.  
“It is always the time to trash the ending of How I Met Your Mother.” I replied. Frenchie and M. M both looked at each other M.M sighed .“Aw fuck, she better be worth it.” Me and Frenchie loaded our guns while I passed one to Hughie that he left in my car. Me and Frenchie started shooting while Hughie was trying his best shouting out “I’m sorry.” Man if we make it out of here alive I’m taking him to a shooting range.

“This is just like the time in Philly.”  
“You and I remember Philly very definitely mademoiselle.” I laughed.  
M.M came back carrying Kimiko, Frenchie immediately took her while and Hughie were still shooting, I could hear Hughies shouts of distress with every shot.Then he stopped. Uh oh.  
“Fuck I’m out.”  
“Me too.” I admitted clicking away at my empty gun. Well this is really the end.  
“This looks like the end of the line, see you guys in hell.” The thugs came over to us. We all put down our guns  
“Woah is that Copy Cat?”  
“No way.”  
“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” I snapped. Then I saw a bright light and smiled. Fucking kid pulled through.

My eyes turned red and I stood up. I grabbed one of the guys, a burst of light went through my hands and I threw the guy at the wall. Starlight took out the ones conning for her. Hughie was the first one to walk over to her. I followed as my eyes went back to green, needing to explain everything to her. Needless to say she was shocked to see me.  
“Copy Cat? What the hell are you doing here and with them?”  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I said I was taking a walk.” Freddie’s head popped up out of the bag. “With my cat.”  
“She has a right to know.” Hughie said. I sighed.

“My name is Tessa Winters. We actually met a while back, expect I was a brunette at the time. I’m a member of the CIA, undercover at Vought. I also unfortunately know these idiots.” I gestured to the guys. “I’ve worked with them before too.”  
“Are you working with them now?”  
“Part time.” I replied.  
“What are you at Vought for?”  
“Taking it down mostly, the CIA don’t like what Vought is doing, trying to get supes into the military so they figured the best way to stop a evil supe corporation is with a supe. Trust me I would love to talk to you more about it but we gotta get the hell outta here.”  
“Right.”

* * *

We managed to get the door open I followed behind Frenchie and M.M who were carrying Kimiko. I felt another supes presence, my eyes turned red once again.  
“Shit it’s A-Train we gotta move.”  
“Go” Hughie said “I’ll be fine.”  
“Okay, hey kid. You did good.” I smiled before leaving them.  
“So what do we do now?” Frenchie asked  
“We head back and hope everyone follows.” I replied.

* * *

We headed back to the old hideout, turned on the news only to find out Stilwell is dead.  
“Billy what the fuck happened?” I whispered under my breath. “Excuse me.” I said walking away from the boys. I called Raynor  
“Tessa! Oh thank god are you ok?”  
“Yeah fine, small problem: mission might be compromised, Starlight knows.”  
“Do you think you can trust her?”  
“I think so. I hope so anyway.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Yeah, did you catch the news? Stilwell is dead.”

“I saw. Vought is gonna be interesting tomorrow. Now tell me what you really called me about.”  
“Right um. I may have told Butcher I love him.”  
“WHAT!”  
“Yeah and he may have said it back and we may have kissed.”  
“When did this happen?”  
“A couple hours ago. I’m worried about him. He went after Stilwell and now I hear that she’s dead I-  
“Hey, Butcher is a lot of things but in this situation. I don’t think he killed her. So what are you gonna do now?” I sighed.

“I’m gonna go to work tomorrow and smile for the cameras. Oh and what was that you said about I’ll know when the time is right to leak the documents?”  
“Oh you’ll know. Thank you for the report, your dismissed.”  
“Thank you.” I hung up and sighed. What a fucking mess I’m in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *psst* there’s gonna be a sequel so look out for that coming to your eyeballs soon.


End file.
